Oh My Family
by Soonil
Summary: [NEXT UP NEW CHAPTER] (SLOW UPDATE) Little sequel of Silent and Blind fanfic. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apa meraka akan berakhir dalam pernikahan? (GS/OOC/KAISOO)
1. No! Kim Jongin

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **No! Kim Jongin!**

 **Satu tahun setelah Jongin melamar, 9 Januari**

"Jongin-ah... hen... ti... kan... hmmmpphhh."

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan agar suara desahan tak keluar dari mulutnya dan semakin membuat Jongin menggila karena itu. Tapi, segala seuatu dalam dirinya tak sanggup menahan itu. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap apa yang Jongin lakukan. Sentuhan, belaian, kecupan, ciuman. Semua. Jongin benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo merasakan segala perasaan aneh.

"Teruslah mendesah, Kyungsoo-ya," racau Jongin.

"Hen... ti.. hmmmphh... kan... Jon... Ngin-ah... hmmpphhh."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Keringat tak berhenti mengucur dari pelipisnya. Berusaha keras menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpinya yang... entahalah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu mimpi buruk atau... mungkin mimpi indah?

"Astaga ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bermimpi melakukan-itu-dengan Jongin? Aku rasa aku sudah gila!" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang terasa berat. Mimpinya itu begitu nyata. Rasanya seperti dia benar-benar melakukan-itu-dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan pikiran yang-masih-terasa-aneh berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air, lalu meneguknya dalam satu tegukan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Sehun sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dapur. Dengan senyuman jahilnya ia mendekati kakaknya.

"Noona," panggil Sehun menyikut tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik dengan tatapan sinis, seakan berkata 'jangan ganggu aku'. Sehun terus menunjukkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Noona, kau bermimpi apa semalam? yadong?" bisik Sehun.

UHUK!

UHUK!

Kyungsoo terbatuk saat sedang minum mendengar pria berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"YA!" bentaknya.

"Benar, kan?" Sehun kembali meyakinkan.

"Tidak!"

"Aku melihat hidungmu berair dan wajahmu itu-aku-aku bisa lihat dengan jelas jika kau memang bermimpi seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan, hmm?"

Kyungsoo lalu mengecek apa benar hidungnya berair seperti apa kata Sehun. Dengan sangat cepat otaknya mencari alasan agar Sehun tak berpikiran aneh.

"Ini air yang baru saja aku minum!" sangkalnya.

"Aku melihatmu saat kau keluar kamar. Lagi pula aku masih ingat bagaimana kau saat pertama kali melihat video itu bersamaku dulu, lalu hidungmu berair karena itu," ucap Sehun disusul tawanya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya saat Sehun mengingatkannya tentang hal itu. Apa yang Sehun katakan itu benar. Kyungsoo bersikap aneh dan seperti orang bodoh saat pertama kali melihat video 'dewasa'. Kejadian ini sudah sangat lama. Kyungsoo ingat betul, itu saat belum lama ia baru bisa melihat. Saat itu, Kyungsoo mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Sehun. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo hidup sebagai seorang tuna netra, tentu saja pendengarannya sangat tajam. Dalam pikirannya bertanya apa yang adiknya lakukan saat malam hari sampai dia mendesah seperti orang gila. Kyungsoo ketuk pintu kamar Sehun tapi tak ada respon. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. Dengan sangat santai-sangat-sangat-santai, Sehun yang tahu Kyungsoo datang, mempersilakan kakaknya masuk dan memintanya menemaninya. Tanpa curiga Kyungsoo menurut dan ikut menonton apa yang Sehun lihat sejak tadi. Video sepasang kekasih saling memeluk, mencium, meraba, dan mendesah di atas ranjang yang berdecit. Kyungsoo tak berkomentar sedikit pun. Dia terus melihat karena dia penasaran. Seorang gadis yang baru saja bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri setelah sekian lama, melihat adegan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo setelah selesai melihat video itu. Hidungnya tiba-tiba berair tanpa sebab. Sehun yang melihat kakaknya seperti itu hanya tertawa sejadi-jadinya karena menurutnya itu aneh. Awalnya Kyungsoo merasa itu tak aneh, tapi setelah ia kembali mengingat itu, itu memang aneh dan menurutnya itu konyol. Reaksi aneh yang ditunjukkan seseorang yang baru pertama kali melihat video sepasang kekasih 'sibuk' di atas ranjang. Penglihatannya 'ternoda' oleh kelakukan adiknya sendiri. Lalu hal itu kembali terjadi tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dan sialnya Sehun lagi-lagi yang melihat itu, dan lebih sialnya lagi adik lelakinya ini yang melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tidurku nyenyak! Tanpa bermimpi apapun!" Kyungsoo mempertegas.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Aku akan coba untuk percaya itu," jawab Sehun membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun sejak Jongin melamarnya dengan cara gilanya. Membuat Kyungsoo seperti orang gila dengan percaya dengan semua rencananya. Siang ini Kyungsoo harus membantu Jongin membersihkan rumahnya. Kyungsoo tak sendiri, Rahui akan datang membantu. Jongin berencana untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan tim kerjanya. Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi, sekarang dia sudah mendapat posisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadi, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantunya membersihkan rumahnya.

Sepulang Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya ia datang ke rumah Jongin. Sudah ada Rahui disana yang sudah mulai bekerja.

"Rahui-ya, maafkan aku terlambat," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni. Aku bahkan bisa melakukan ini seorang diri."

"Eommeoni?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Eommeoni mengijinkanku pergi dan aku membawa kunci kedai agar dia tak bisa membuka kedai saat aku tak ada."

"Bagus. Satu hari kedai tutup itu tak akan jadi masalah," tukas Kyungsoo sambil tekekeh.

Hari semakin sore. Langit biru pun mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. Hembusan angin di musim dingin terasa sangat menusuk ke dalam tulang, meski Kyungsoo dan Rahui sedang berkeringat. Rahui duduk di sofa merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Kyungsoo datang membawa dua gelas jus apel.

"Thank you, eonni," ucap Rahui lalu duduk bersila meneguk jus yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau mengerjakan ini seorang diri, hmm?"

Rahui terkekeh.

"Padahal setiap hari aku membereskan rumah eommeoni dan kedai, tapi tetap saja ini terasa melelahkan."

"Nanti saat kau pulang, bawalah kotak makan itu. Aku membuat makanan untukmu juga eommeoni."

"Wah... eonni, memang yang terbaik," ucap Rahui sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya.

"Eonni, kalau begitu aku lebih baik pulang sekarang," pamit Rahui.

"Sekarang? Tunggulah sampai Jongin datang agar dia mengantarmu pulang."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Kakiku baik-baik saja."

"Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian," bisik Rahui kemudian.

"Kau ini. Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan Jongin?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Hanya kalian yang tahu," ujar Rahui jahil.

"Kau ini!"

"Aku pulang, eonni. Sampai jumpa," Rahui pamit.

"Hmm, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada eommeoni."

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur Jongin. Tidur beberapa saat mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Semua tugasnya merapikan rumah Jongin sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu pangeran tanpa kudanya pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Jong-in-ah-hen... ti... kan... eunghhh."

"Teruslah memanggil namaku, sayang."

"Jongin-ah... aku... eunghhh... aku... mau... eunghhh."

Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Mimpi itu lagi. Kyungsoo kembali bermimpi hal yang sama seperti semalam. Dia-dan-Jongin-melakukan-itu. Dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air dan ia langsung meneguknya tak tersisa.

"Astaga, ada apa denganku? Kenapa mimpi itu lagi?"

Gadis ini memilih untuk menghangatkan makanan untuk makan malam. Kyungsoo tidak ingin dirinya terus dihantui dengan mimpinya yang-aneh-membuatnya merinding-dan-menggelitik rasa senang. Kyungsoo berdiri menunggu sup kimchi buatannya hangat. Berdiri mematung dan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergidik dan ia berteriak saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau membuatku kaget," protes Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau melamun di dapur seperti ini, hmm?" tanya Jongin sambil mengecup kening gadisnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku baru saja bangun tidur," jawab Kyungsoo menyembunyikan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku akan mandi."

"Hmm, aku siapkan makan malam untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Jongin sambil membaca buku. Jongin sedang sibuk bekerja di depan komputernya. Hening. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara atau memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin jika dia sedang bekerja. Lalu Jongin, dia tentu tidak akan mengajak gadisnya bicara jika ia sedang bekerja.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau ingin coklat panas atau teh?" tanya Jongin.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Duduk bersila dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk karena sibuk membaca buku. Gadis bermata bulat itu tidak akan mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan. Telinganya terpasang earphone. Jongin bangun dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Lalu...

CHU~

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Ia lepas earphone yang Kyungsoo pakai. Tersenyum manis pada gadisnya. Memberi belaian lembut di wajahnya.

"Begitu serius kau membaca sampai tidak mendengarku memanggil namamu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan membaca buku. Tapi, tanpa memasang earphone di telinganya. Agar ia bisa mendengar yang Jongin katakan jika dia memanggilnya lagi.

Jongin masih duduk menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam. Sesaat kemudian dia gapai earphone yang menggantung di pundak Kyungsoo. Memasang earphone itu di telinga Kyungsoo. Mengambil buku yang Kyungsoo pegang. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya semakin tak berjarak.

.

.

.

.

" _Astaga. Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan?_ " ucap Kyungsoo dalam benaknya.

Jongin tiba-tiba mendekat. Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Keringat tiba-tiba keluar. Satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini adalah mimpinya. Ya, mimpinya yang sama tentang dia-dan-Jongin-yang-melakukan-itu. Astaga, demi apapun Kyungsoo benar-benar takut. Bukan dia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ini belum waktunya. Ini juga bukan karena dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Jongin. Dia ingin, sangat ingin. Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Suara keras musik dari earphone sama sekali tak membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Bahkan ini membuatnya semakin buruk karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang Jongin katakan. Dia hanya bisa melihat bibir Jongin yang bergerak tanpa tau apa yang ia katakan.

Perlahan Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria di hadapannya. Kecupan lembut Jongin berikan. Tiap detik kecupan itu semakin terasa nikmat? Entahlah. Kyungsoo benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Juga pikirannya sudah tak bisa lagi berpikir normal. Hanya satu yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang ini. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa dan memohon maaf. Semua yang terjadi dalam mimpinya akan terjadi malam ini.

" _Tuhan, maafkan aku jika akhirnya akan terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan pria ini disini_ ," mohon Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Meraih punggung Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan mata yang terus terpejam Kyungsoo berusaha ingin menolak apa yang Jongin lakukan tapi itu sulit. Setan dalam dirinya lebih kuat membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin berhenti untuk membalas apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin lalu tiba-tiba berhenti mencium Kyungsoo. Mengelus lembut wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup kening gadisnya.

"Buka matamu. Bernafaslah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, cantik," ucap Jongin tenang sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mengatur jantungnya yang berdegup entah seberapa kencang. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah tanpa ada sebabnya. Menyeka keringat di keningnya yang muncul entah karena takut atau menikmati yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin dengan tenang kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Kembali duduk menatap layar komputernya. Kacamatnya kembali ia pakai. Kyungsoo memandang heran. Kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu tenang? Sedangkan Kyungsoo begitu takut seperti ini?

"Kau akan pulang pukul berapa?" tanya Jongin tenang.

 _"Apa? Pulang? Setelah membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dia menyuruhku pulang?_ " pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih memandang Jongin lekat. Dengan semua rasa perasaan anehnya. Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Jongin berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya tak berkedip. Jongin lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya sambil membelai wajah Kyungsoo.

Dan itu berhasil. Membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menganggunya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ini sudah malam. Kau pulang atau menginap disini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat yang Jongin katakan terkesan jika dia mengusir Kyungsoo. Menginap? Dia menawarkan Kyungsoo menginap? Setelah di bersikap seperti itu tadi. Lalu mimpi Kyungsoo bersamanya. Memang banyak orang mengatakan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi akan terjadi kebalikannya di dunia nyata. Tapi itu salah. Buktinya beberapa menit yang lalu, apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi Kyungsoo 80% akan terjadi. Menginap di rumah Jongin malam ini sama saja memberikan pria ini kesempatan 100% untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Aku pulang saja."

"Baiklah. Biar ku antar."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak perlu?" Jongin merasa heran.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri menunggu kekasihnya memakai sepatunya di depan pintu. Ada pikiran heran yang ia rasa. Kyungsoo bersikap aneh. Dia-seperti-menghindar. Jongin bertanya pun gadis bermata bulat ini tak akan menjawab.

"Benar tidak perlu aku antar?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Jongin mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo, membelai rambutnya, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Tapi gadis ini tetap dingin. Jongin terus berpikir dalam pikirannya sendiri apa dia melakukan kesalahan sampai membuat Kyungsoo kesal? Tapi seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sejak tadi yang baru ia lakukan adalah mencium Kyungsoo. Apa-itu-membuat Kyungsoo kesal?

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan rumah sesuai permintaan kekasihnya. Jongin kembali masuk. Kembali menatap layar komputernya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi sial. Pikirannya sekarang sudah penuh dengan sikap aneh Kyungsoo. Sehun. Iya, Sehun. Hanya dia yang bisa Jongin andalkan sekarang untuk mencari tahu ada apa dengan Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Bantu aku. Cari tahu ada apa dengan kakakmu."

"..."

"Jika aku tahu aku tidak akan menghubungimu untuk membantuku."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Duduk menatap jalanan yang penuh dengan lalu lalang kendaraan. Terkadang hanya sekelebat cahaya yang Kyungsoo lihat. Seperti orang bodoh ia masih terus memikirkan mimpinya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengganggu. Sesuatu yang mengusik adalah, apa Jongin tidak akan tersinggung jika dia tahu tentang ini? Apa sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah harus melakukan 'itu'? Tetesan air turun satu persatu dari langit. Mulai membasahi jalanan yang sebelumnya kering. Hujan turun. Kyungsoo masih duduk termenung. Sendiri. Sudah dua bus yang lewat tak ia gubris. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada setiap tetesan air hujan yang turun. Sesekali ia tatap langit. Menghela nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Kyungsoo tatap layar handphonenya. Sehun. Gadis ini tahu apa yang akan Sehun tanyakan begitu ia menerima panggilan ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lemas.

"..."

"Sebentar lagi."

"..."

"Sehun-ah," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Noona, kau dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"..."

"Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Cepatlah. Salju turun, aku lihat kau hari ini tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal."

"..."

Kakaknya memanggil nama Sehun dengan nada aneh. Dengan cepat Sehun menangkap maksud dari nada bicara itu. Ada sesuatu yang kakak perempuannya ini pikirkan.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

Sehun dengan seksama mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata. Kalimat demi kalimat apa yang di ucapkan kakaknya di panggilan telepon. Seulas senyum muncul sesekali bereaksi dari cerita Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Jadi karena itu? Hanya karena mimpimu itu hidungmu berair pagi ini?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Jongin menunggu Sehun menghubunginya. Lima menit. Tujuh menit. Sepuluh menit. Empat belas menit. Akhirnya Sehun menghubunginya. Dengan cepat Jongin menerima panggilan Sehun. Dengan seksama Jongin mendengarkan setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. Tak jarang ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah karena mendengar semua itu. Ujung bibirnya menarik sebuah simpul, tersenyum geli. Kemudian keningnya mengerut merasa aneh dan heran.

"Benarkah? Karena itu? Astaga..." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"..."

"Lalu dia sekarang sudah tidur?" tanyanya kemudian.

"..."

"Huh? Dia masih di dekat rumahku?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Oh Sehun."

Jongin bergegas mengambil jaketnya, payung, juga kunci mobilnya. Menyusul Kyungsoo yang masih berada di halte bus. Dalam hatinya terus menggelitik, mengingat apa yang Sehun ceritakan tadi. Kyungsoo bersikap aneh hanya karena mimpi. Kekasihnya ini memang lucu. Bahkan mimpi pun yang tak benar-benar terjadi bisa membuatnya memikirkan itu seharian.

Jongin memasang matanya mencari sosok gadis bermata bulat. Hujan yang cukup deras membuat Jongin tak terlalu jelas melihat ke arah luar. Jongin menepikan mobilnya setelah melihat seorang gadis berdiri di halte seorang diri. Kedua tangannya berusaha ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya dari rintikan air hujan. Jongin sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekat.

Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk menerjang hujan yang cukup deras menuju kedai kopi di seberang jalan, batal melakukan itu saat tiba-tiba ada yang memayunginya. Berharap mendapat sedikit rasa hangat dari segelas kopi.

"Jongin-ah," ucapnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang pria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin pakaikan baju hangat yang ia bawa di pundak Kyungsoo. Sambil tak berhenti memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal aneh? Seorang diri saat hari mulai larut seperti ini. Kau tidak takut seseorang berbuat jahat padamu?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri terpaku tak berkata satu kata pun. Satu pelukan hangat Kyungsoo terima dari pria di hadapannya. Hangat. Nyaman. Kekasihnya ini selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi gadis paling beruntung dalam hitungan detik. Tepukan kecil Jongin berikan.

TAP... TAP...

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin menjadi hal menarik bagi Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, jika dia melakukan itu seakan semua yang ia pikiran hilang dengan sendirinya. Seperti ada sihir atau semacamnya.

"Hanya karena mimpi kau seperti ini?" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin, membelalakan matanya. Jongin tahu? Tentang mimpinya? Satu orang yang langsung terlintas dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang lain. OH-SE-HUN. Sesaat kemudia rasa benci pada adik lelakinya itu muncul.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya yang tingginya tak lebih dari pundaknya. Ia tertunduk, entah malu, entah kesal. Kyungsoo tak mau bicara.

"Lihat aku," ucap Jongin tenang.

Kyungsoo dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Kecupan tipis di kening Kyungsoo Jongin berikan. Semoga itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo lebih baik.

"Jangan kau salahkan Sehun. Aku yang memintanya untuk mengatakan ini padaku."

"..."

"Beruntung kau seperti ini hanya karena mimpimu itu, sayang."

Kyungsoo yang heran mendengar ucapan Jongin kini menatap pasti wajah Jongin. Menuntut Jongin menjelaskan apa maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Kau khawatir aku akan melakukan hal yang salah padamu sebelum kita berstatus suami istri, iti bagus. Itu tanda kau benar-benar manyayangiku. Tidak ingin membiarkan aku, kekasihmu, melakukan hal yang salah meski kita pada akhirnya akan menikah dan saling memiliki. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dan tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan itu jika kau tidak memberiku izin," jelas Jongin.

Setetes air mata turun dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya. Mempertemukan dia dengan pria seperti Jongin. Pria yang selalu sempurna bagi Kyungsoo. Tak ada kurang sedikit pun. Dia yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya dalam hitungan detik. Menghilangkan rasa takutnya dalam hitungan detik. Dia yang selalu mengerti. Tak pernah menuntut apapun. Segala rasa terima kasih Kyungsoo ucapkan karena Tuhan mempertemukan pria ini dengannya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jongin.

Tawa kecil Jongin berikan. Betapa lucunya sikap gadis yang sekarang sedang memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Sebelah tangannya yang tak bertugas memegang payung membalas pelukan gadisnya. Berusaha agar Kyungsoo tak lagi terisak dab membuat pakaiannya basah karena aor mata.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Aku malu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak.

"Kau ingin kita basah kuyup disini atau kau aku antar pulang?"

"Aku ingin pulang," jawab Kyungsoo merengek.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu, masuklah ke dalam mobil lalu kita pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin kau melihat wajahku sekarang," pinta Kyungsoo masih memeluk erat Jongin.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tutup mataku lalu kau masuk ke dalam mobil, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin bisa rasakan itu karena dadanya terasa turun naik mengikuti gerakan kepala Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkomentar, Jongin melepas sebelah tangannya yang tadi memeluk Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia gunakan tangannya untuk menutup matanya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin bisa mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka kemudian tertutup. Itu tanda jika Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hal sepele dan mungkin hal bodoh yang tak harus menjdi sesuatu yang besar, membuat Kyungsoo kembali sadar jika dia memiliki seseorang yang selalu membuatnya menjadi gadis paling beruntung. Sebuah mimpi bodoh yang ia rasakan dua kali dalam satu hari, membuatnya sadar bagaimana pun dia, pria yang sedang memegang setir mobil di sampingnya ini akan selalu ada untuknya. Tak heran rasa sayangnya selalu bertambah bahkan semakin besar pada Jongin. Tak banyak yang selalu Kyungsoo pinta dari Tuhan dalam setiap harapnya. Cukup dengan melihat Jongin, pria di sampingnya tersenyum. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HELLO... .**

 **Soonil is back~~ \\(^^,)/**

 **Apa hiatusku terlalu lama? Hihihi**

 **Maafkan... perlu sedikit waktu untuk kembali menggugah gairah yang sempat terpendam karena liburan kemarin ^^,**

 **Sengaja author buat first chapter dari sequel Silent and Blind hanya seperti ini. Aku pengen tahu ketertarikan kalian...**

 **Masih berkenan untuk baca fanficku atau tidak ^^** **ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Lanjut? Leave your comment in review yeoreobun~~~**

 **Buatlah author semangat dengan dukungan kalian ^^, Gomawo...**

 **SARANGHAE!**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	2. We Really Get Married?

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **We Really Get Married?**

 **Previous chapter**

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh._

 _"Aku malu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak._

 _"Kau ingin kita basah kuyup disini atau kau aku antar pulang?"_

 _"Aku ingin pulang," jawab Kyungsoo merengek._

 _"Kalau begitu lepaskan pelukanmu, masuklah ke dalam mobil lalu kita pulang."_

 _"Aku tidak ingin kau melihat wajahku sekarang," pinta Kyungsoo masih memeluk erat Jongin._

 _"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tutup mataku lalu kau masuk ke dalam mobil, oke?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk lah," Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu pergi."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang," pamit Jongin.

Kyungsoo selalu senang melakukan ini. Masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah melihat Jongin pergi. Baginya ini seperti ia sedang bermain berpura-pura menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Kyungsoo tentu tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada Jongin. Karena gadis ini tahu, jika ia mengatakan ini Jongin akan melakukan hal aneh dengan bermain berpura-pura sebagai suami istri sebagai alasannya. Jadi, lebih baik hanya dia seorang diri yang menikmatinya.

Setelah ia tak lagi bisa melihat mobil Jongin, Kyungsoo masuk. Sudah ada Sehun yang bediri di depan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Rasa kesal yang tadi tak munul tiba-tiba Kyungsoo rasakan begitu melihat sosok pria berambut hitam itu. Dengan mempercepat langkahnya Kyungsoo masuk lalu memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada lengan Sehun.

"Aaakkk! Noona! Sakit!" keluh Sehun.

"Kau pantas dapatkan itu!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Menurutmu? Aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun lagi padamu Oh Sehun!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Noona... tapi berkatku kau dan hyung kembali-"

"Diamlah! Pergi ke kamarmu!" bentak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TOK... TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Kyungsoo-ya, bangunlah!" teriak seseorang.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dari balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ibunya sudah membangunkannya. Itu tanda jika alarmnya tak berbunyi seperti biasa. Tangannya yang berusaha keluar dari dalam selimut tebal itu. Meraba meja kayu di samping tempat tidurnya. Berusaha mencari benda yang selalu ia cek setiap ia baru membuka mata. Ia nyalakan handphonenya, pukul 7 pagi. Kyungsoo masih mengantuk. Semalam suntuk ia mendengarkan Sehun yang bercerita tentang dirinya dengan Soonil. Gadis bermata bulat ini masih enggan untuk menyingkirkan selimut tebal dari tubuhnya dan matanya masih ingin terpejam.

"Noona!"

Sehun datang seperti biasa mengacaukan mood Kyungsoo setiap pagi. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Menahan Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut selimut agar tak bisa bergerak.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Noona, bantu aku."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jika kau mau membantuku aku akan melepaskanmu."

Kyungsoo masih terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari dalam selimut. Menyerah. Tenaganya tak sekuat tenaga Sehun. Akhirnya ia menyetujui untuk membantu Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hari ini satu tahun aku dengannya kau ingat?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memberi dia sesuatu."

"Kau tinggal belikan dia sesuatu dan berikan itu padanya. Selesai. Kau tidak perlu bantuanku."

"Noona... bantu aku memilih sesuatu untuknya."

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Siang hari kau selesai bekerja, aku akan menjemputmu, hmmm."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Hari ini Jongin akan ada pertemuan di rumahnya bersama teman kantornya. Jongin tidak memintanya untuk menyiapkan apapun tapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin membantu prianya terlihat baik di mata rekan kerjanya.

"Jemput aku pukul 3," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Pukul 3? Itu terlalu sore," keluh Sehun.

"Itu cukup. Kau bahkan masih bisa mengajaknya makan malam. Memang kau mau mencari benda seperti apa dan kemana?"

"Jika aku tahu aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu."

"Karena itu. Jemput aku pukul 3. Ada yang harus aku lakukan setelah selesai bekerja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 3."

.

.

.

.

Udara sangat dingin. Sejak pagi ia pergi bekerja ia tak membuka baju hangatnya sama sekali. Musim dingin sedang sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya kali ini. Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan teh dan kopi untuk Jongin dan rekan kerjanya nanti. Dan menyiapkan beberapa piring cemilan untuk mereka. Ia menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas dan menyimpannya di atas meja di dapur.

 _ **Jongin-ah, maafkan aku karena tidak membantumu menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu hari ini. Aku sudah siapkan teh dan kopi. Kau tinggal tuangkan ke cangkir yang sudah aku siapkan. Love you**_

Selesai. Kyungsoo tinggal menunggu Sehun datang menjemputnya dan kembali pergi bersama adiknya ini. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit kesal jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu untuk Soonil. Bukan tanpa alasan dia seperti ini. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo pernah melihat Soonil pergi dengan seorang pria dan pria itu bukan Sehun. Pertama kali Kyungsoo tak masalah, karena ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah temannya. Tapi berikutnya, Kyungsoo kembali melihat Soonil pergi dengan pria yang sama namun sekarang mereka pergandengan tangan. Bahkan pria itu mengecup kening Soonil. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan ini pada Sehun. Karena adiknya itu terlihat begitu sayang pada Soonil. Lagi pula Kyungsoo belum tahu pasti siapa pria itu, mungkin saja pria itu adiknya. Karena seingat Kyungsoo, Soonil memiliki seorang adik tiri yang begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin pria yang ia lihat adalah adik tirinya itu.

Kyungsoo selesai mengantar adiknya mencari sesuatu untuk Soonil. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya asal memilih barang saat ia pergi bersama Sehun tadi. Dia tidak pernah merayakan hal semacam itu dengan Jongin. Sehun memberikan Soonil sebuah syal dengan jahitan nama Soonil dan Sehun di bagian ujung syal itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo diam di rumah kaca, sibuk dengan gundukan tanah liat yang sekarang sudah berbentuk vas. Sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo tidak bermain dengan tanah liat seperti ini jadi tangannya terasa kaku dan vas ini adalah hasil terbaiknya setelah sekian lama tak membuat apapun. Pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang. Sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar konyol tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya.

"Apa Jongin pernah memberiku hadiah?"

Kyungsoo membersihkan tangannya yang penuh tanah liat. Ia ambil handphonenya. Melihat folder favorit di kontak teleponnya. Hanya ada nama Jongin. Beberapa detik ia terdiam menatap nama Jongin di layar handphonenya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo! Kau itu bukan anak lima tahun yang selalu mengharapkan hadiah!" gerutunya sendiri.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Jongin menghubunginya. Panjang umur sekali. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo terima panggilan Jongin.

"Halo, Jongin-ah."

"..."

"Aku sedang di rumah kaca, melemaskan tanganku yang kaku."

"..."

"Hmmm, hanya sebuah vas biasa. Teman-teman kantormu sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Perlu bantuanku?"

"..."

"Aku akan segera datang!"

"..."

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Biar aku pergi sendiri. Baiklah sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila. Dia menawarkan diri untuk datang ke rumah Jongin, membantunya membereskan sisa pertemuan Jongin bersama rekan kerjanya. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam, dan Kyungsoo tahu ibunya tidak akan memberinya izin begitu saja. Sambil melepas apron yang melingkar di pinggangnya Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun. Karena hanya dia sekarang yang bisa membantunya. Sehun belum kembali dari makan malam bersama Soonil. Jadi Kyungsoo akan menggunakan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya sebagai alasan. Tak perlu banyak berdiskusi, Sehun setuju untuk membantu kakak perempuannya. Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia memberikan senyuman sekilas pada ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar sudah rapi memakai coat dan membawa sling bagnya. Gadis ini akan lolos dari pertanyaan 'kau mau pergi?'. Tentu saja tidak. Kyungsoo sudah siapakan semua jawaban untuk pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau pergi?" tanya ibunya.

"Iya, eomma. Sehun memintaku untuk menemanina sebentar."

"Sehun? Bukankah dia pergi bersama Soonil?"

"Iya. Ada sedikit masalah antara mereka jadi aku akan membantunya."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau akan pergi sendiri?" tanya ibunya mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan keluar.

"Hmmm, tempatnya tidak jauh. Aku pergi, eomma, appa," pamit Kyungsoo pada ibu dan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam taksi dengan tak berhenti menggigit ujung bibirnya. Dia merasa jika dirinya benar-benar sudah gila. Bukan karena ia rindu dan ingin bertemu Jongin. Itu bisa ia lakukan besok. Alasan kenapa Kyungsoo mau datang ke rumah Jongin saat hari sudah malam seperti ini adalah hanya karena sebuah hadiah yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan pembicaraan yang tepat untuknya bersama Jongin nanti, agar pria tampannya itu memberi hadiah kejutan seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Sebenarnya bukan Jongin tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo seperti melayang di udara. Semua usahanya dulu saat melamar, itu selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo bagai es meleleh. Hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal lucu yang Sehun lakukan. Entah hantu apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo sampai dia memikirkan hal seperti itu. Jika dia tidak dengan cepat mencaritahu tentang ini semua akan berakhir sama seperti mimpinya. Dia akan memikirkan ini terus... terus... dan terus...

.

.

.

.

Jongin sibuk di dapur. Membuat sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Senyum tipis tak henti Jongin tunjukkan. Dia masih terus memikirkan Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat ingin datang ke rumahnya saat hari mulai larut.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Seingatku kemarin kita bertemu. Kenapa dia seperti itu," seru Jongin.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Suara key lock pintunya. Itu pasti Kyungsoo. Datang dengan nafas terengah. Seperti baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer. Jongin matikan kompor, membersihkan tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya berdiri dengan mulut yang terbuka beberapa inchi membiarkan udara keluar dari mulutnya. Membantunya lebih cepat mengatur nafas. Menatap Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan peluh yang menetes. Jongin lalu memeluk, lalu mengelap keringat Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"Astaga. Kau baru saja selesai berolahraga, cantik?" goda Jongin.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin karena kesal. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo datang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas terengah seperti ini. Entah apa yang terjadi di jalanan, membuat taksi yang Kyungsok naiki berhenti tak bergerak. Dia sudah kesal menunggu, tak sabar untuk segera tiba di rumah Jongin. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rumah Jongin. Jaraknya tak jauh, sepuluh menit berjalan kaki Kyungsoo sudah sampai. Sialnya, belum lama Kyungsoo berjalan, ada seekor anjing entah dari mana datangnya, mengejar Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaganya. Jalanan yang sepi, tak ada orang lain di sekitar Kyungsoo. Membuat anjing itu menjadikan Kyungsoo satu-satunya objek untuk ia kejar. Terpaksa, Kyungsoo berlari berusaha menjauh dari anjing tersebut. Kemudian, akhirnya gadis bermata bulat ini sampai dengan nafas yang terengah dan keringat mengucur.

"Air," ucap Kyungsoo lemas.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi mengambil segelas air untuk kekasihnya. Satu tegukan tanpa mengambil nafas, Kyungsoo habiskan air yang Jongin bawakan untuknya. Pria itu hanya menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya sambil tak berhenti tersenyum. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bicara.

"Bisa kau ambilkan lagi air untukku?" pinta Kyungsoo.

Masih terus menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin tak langsung menggubris permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia benarkan posisi kacamatanya, tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Lalu...

CHU~

Jongin tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Gadis itu, hanya diam tak bereaksi. Kyungsoo ta kaget. Karena dia sudah biasa dengan Jongin yang selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo suka, sangat suka jika Jongin melakukan itu. Menurutnya itu manis. Namun, sekarang ini, detik ini

"Tentu aku akan ambilkan."

Jongin kembali membawa segelas air lainnya untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali meneguk habis air yang Jongin bawakan.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku berjalan menuju kesini ak-"

CHU~

Jongin kembali membuat Kyungsoo diam karena ciumannya. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan. Tapi ciuman yang dalam. Seperti sudah di rencanakan, sebelah tangan Jongin mengelus tengkuk Kyungsoo. Tangan lainnya mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo. Ini lah kelemahan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, jika Jongin seperti ini dia tidak bisa melawan, menolak, marah atau apapun. Dia malah menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan.

Bergantian Jongin mencium bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo. Gadis ini bukan lagi gadis polos yang hanya diam jika ada pria yang melakukan itu padanya. Tanpa instruksi Kyungsoo akan membalas apa yang pria itu lakukan. Kyungsoo pejamkan matanya, ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Membalas apa yang Jongin lakukan. Ia pun secara bergantian mencium bibir atas dan bawah milik Jongin. Manis. Juga, wangi. Selalu ini yang Kyungsoo rasakan jika Jongin menciumnya. Setelah beberapa detik. Ya, beberapa detik yang terasa seperti sepuluh menit, akhirnya Jongin berhenti membuat Kyungsoo candu karena ciumannya.

"Kau masih lelah?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sesaat ia lupa apa tujuannya datang ke rumah Jongin saat malam mulai larut. Suara dering handphone Kyungsoo menyadarkannya. Sehun menghubunginya. Dia bahkan lupa jika dia meminta tolong Sehun. Dia terima panggilan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan adiknya katakan. Sehun mengomel karena Kyungsoo tak juga menghubunginya. Sehun sudah kesal dan bosan harus terus menonton dvd di apartement Soonil.

Jongin sekarang duduk dengan posisi yang lebih baik. Menyusul Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya nyaman duduk di sofa. Mata bulatnya melihat ke arah dapur. Tak ada piring dan gelas kotor. Sampah pun sepertinya sudah tak ada di dalam rumah. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin.

"Dapurmu bersih," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sudah aku bereskan semua."

"Lalu untuk apa aku datang kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu. Untuk apa kau datang kesini saat hari ulai larut."

"Aku-"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia ingat apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya datang ke rumah Jongin. Dia mulai memutar otak. Berusaha mengalihkan perbicaraan. Agar Jongin tak terlalu jelas melihat dan sadar maksud Kyungsoo yang datang hanya untuk menagih sebuah hadiah kejutan.

"Kau sedang memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah... iya. Sebentar."

Jongin lalu berdiri menuju dapur. Melihat apa yang ia masak sebelumnya dan terpaksa ia tinggalkan karena Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menyalakan api kompor. Melanjutkan memasak. Kyungsoo yang penasaran berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Duduk di kursi tinggi yang ada di dapur. Mengamati Jongin yang sedang memasak.

"Kau memasak?"

"Untukmu," jawab Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Kau pasti suka. Ini enak."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menceritakan bagaimana ia tadi berlari dengan hati yang beedebar karena seekor anjing mengejarnya hingga rumah Jongin. Tak lupa huapan demi huapan masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mengisi penuh mulut gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengatakan jika ia tak lapar.

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagimana lelahnya aku? Anjing itu tak berhenti mengejarku!" ceritanya antusias.

Jongin tak merespon. Hanya mendengarkan sambil terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terus berubah ekspresi. Tersenyum. Kesal. Terkejut.

"Jongin-ah, kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja."

Kyungsoo yang tidak percaya meminta Jongin untuk mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Lalu Jongin dengan tak terlewat sedikit pun menceritakan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ceritakan.

Setelah selesai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa. Kyungso asik bermain game di tablet milik Jongin sambil duduk bersandar pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, sibuk memeriksa satu persatu email dari rekan kerjanya. Kyungsoo mulai dengan niat awalnya datang ke rumah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo masih sibuk bermain game.

"Hmmm."

"Siang tadi aku mengantar Sehun membeli hadiah untuk Soonil eonni."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus," jawab Jongin dingin.

Jongin terus menatap layar laptopnya saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya bicara. Kyungsoo simpan tablet yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Sehun memberikan hadiah kejutan untuk eonni. Sebuah syal dengan nama mereka di syal itu. Manis bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"..."

Jongin tak merespon. Ia mengerutkan kening sesekali, terlihat berpikir keras. Matanya terus tertuju pada laptopnya. Kyungsoo mulai kesal. Mulai merasakan sesal di hatinya. Untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh saat hari sudah malam. Meminta adiknya untuk menunggunya agar ia bebas dari omelan ibunya. Tapi reaksi yang ia dapat hanya diam dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir mungkin keinginannya mendapat hadiah seperti Soonil hanya keinginan bodoh sesaatnya saja. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dan pulang. Tanpa membuat suara Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Jongin yang serius bekerja. Gadis ini selalu tidak enak hati jika mengganggu kekasihnya yang serius bekerja saat sedang bersamanya. Kyungsoo akan menghubungi Jongin begitu ia sampai rumah. Kyungsoo berhasil keluar rumah tanpa mengganggu Jongin. Ia segera menghubungi Sehun untuk segera pulang. Kyungsoo belum melangkah jauh, ia masih bediri di depan pagar rumah Jongin. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun, handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Nama Jongin dengan tanda hati di ujungnya muncul di layar handphone Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus menatap layar laptopnya. Memeriksa setiap email masuk dan melihat dengan detail setiap isi pesan itu. Tak jarang keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir. Pria berkacamata ini kaget saat melihat tak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Kemana perginya Kyungsoo? Begitu pikirnya. Ia mencari ke dalam kamarnya, toilet juga kamar di lantai dua, tapi Kyungsoo tak ada dimana pun. Jongin lalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil handphonenya yang ia simpan disana. Saat ia melihat ke arah luar dari jendelanya, ia melihat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar. Jongin lalu dengan cepat menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya khawatir.

"..."

"Lihatlah ke jendela kamarku," ucapnya kemudian.

Jongin mengaktifkan mode loudspeaker di handphonenya. Ia simpan handphone di atas meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Kemudian Jongin ambil buku sketsanya. Ia tulis sesuatu di atasnya dengan spidol dan ukuran huruf yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat.

 _ **KAU INGIN KEJUTAN DARIKU? AKU AKAN BERIKAN KEJUTAN UNTUKMU**_

Begitu yang Jongin tulis.

"Aku akan berikan kejutan untukmu besok," ucap Jongin di telepon.

"..."

"Hmmm, besok. Setelah makan malam bersamaku, kau ikutlah pergi denganku."

"..."

"Perlu ku antar kau pulang? Ini sudah malam."

"..."

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika Sehun belum juga datang, oke?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Kim-Jongin. Satu nama yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo gila dengan segala yang ada dipikirannya. Padahal, Kyungsoo berniat untuk melupakan tentang keinginannya yang meminta kejutan dari Jongin. Tapi ternyata, Jongin bisa menangkap dengan jelas maksudnya bicara tentang Sehun tadi. Lalu apa maksudnya? Dia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo besok. Dalam hati kecil Kyungsoo tertawa. Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi kejutan jika prianya itu sudah mengatakan niatnya memberi kejutan.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan tak ada lagi rasa kesal di dalam hatinya karena Jongin yang sibuk bekerja. Sekarang ia berharap matahari segera muncul dan langit berubah terang. Mendengar Jongin berkata akan memberinya kejutan besok, membuat Kyungsoo berdebar. Terua menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira akan Jongin berikan.

Oh, iya. Malam ini Jongsu kembali ke Korea. Studynya di Italy sudah selesai dan ia kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya. Anaknya sudah berumur satu tahun sekarang, Lena tumbuh menjadi gadis manis dan cantik. Donna pun sudah menunggunya kembali ke Korea. Besok malam akan ada makan malam keluarga. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo, juga Sehun akan datang. Setelah makan malam. Kyungsoo benar-benar menunggu itu.

Ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini. Jongin sengaja menyimpan ini dan tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo tahu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan ini, rasa takut dan khawatirnya, juga karena keinginannya yang ingin segera menikah dengan gadisnya ini yang membuat Jongin melakukan ini. Besok bukanlah rencananya untuk mengatakan semua yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Tapi, berhubung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil meminta kejutan darinya, jadi Jongin berpikir lebih baik dia mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo besok.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa? Kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Pergi? Baiklah."

"..."

"Tidak perlu tampan, aku akan menunggu Sehun dan pulang dengannya."

"..."

Kyungsoo sekarang merasa seperti orang bodoh. Untuk apa dia meminta kejutan dari Jongin. Hal seperti yang baru saja Jongin lakukan itu sudah kejutan manis untuknya. Pria tampannya itu tak hanya sekali melakukan hal seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali, bahkan tak terhitung. Tapi sudahlah. Toh, Jongin sudah mengatakan jika dia akan memberinya kejutan besok.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung-kyung!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan ruang kelas karena jam sekolah baru saja selesai, terkejut saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan berteriak. Tak ada yang lain hanya satu orang yang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'Kyung-kyung'. Itu adalah Jongsu.

"Jongsu?" heran Kyungsoo

"Hmm, ini aku. Kau tidak menyambutku dengan memberikan pelukan?"

"Tapi-kenapa-bagaimana-"

Jongsu mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan begitu senang. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian.

PLAK!

Ada seseorang yang menepuk kepala Jongsu dengan cukup keras. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun terkejut karena itu.

"Aaak!" keluh Jongsu seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ini! Kau tahu aku menunggumu di airport?" bentak Jongin.

"Wah! My twins! Hello brother! Untuk apa kau menungguku di airport?" sapa Jongsu lalu memeluk Jongin.

Sekuat tenaga Jongin berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jongsu darinya. Menatap Jongsu kesal. Sedangkan Jongsu tak peduli dengan saudara kembarnya yang kesal karena menunggunya di airport.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu!" ketus Jongin.

"Kenapa kau yang menjemputku?"

PLAK!

Jongin kembali menepuk kepala Jongsu membuat Jongsu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lalu? Kau berharap Tiffany SNSD yang menjemputmu, huh?"

"Wah... membayangkannya saja aku begitu senang," ucap Jongsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau datang kesini? Dia itu Kyungsoo-ku! Temui istri dan anakmu, baru kau datang kemari," omel Jongin.

"Donna dan Lena setiap hari melihat wajahku lewat video call. Sedangkan Kyung-kyung, dia tidak pernah menerima video call dariku."

PLAK!

Satu tepukan lagi di kepala Jongsu, ia terima dari Jongin karena jawabannya.

"Sambutlah aku dengan cara yang manis!" protesnta kemudian.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat apa yang di lakukan dua orang pria berwajah mirip di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia rindu melihat apa yang Jongin dan Jongsu lakukan. Berselisih hanya karena Jongsu yang senang menggoda Jongin.

"Kalian ini. Sudahlah. Jongin-ah, ajaklah Jongsu istirahat di rumahmu. Setelah ini selesai aku akan menyusul," ucap Kyungsoo berusaha melerai.

"Astaga, ada apa denganku. Aku benci saat kau berada di antara aku dan Kyungsoo tapi mengapa aku rindu padamu," tukas Jongin.

"Kau rindu padaku? Benarkah? Benarkah?" goda Jongsu sambil mengelus-elus dagu Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyusul setelah guru lain di taman kanak-kanaknya tiba dari mengantar murid-murid mereka. Jongin dan Jongsu sedang asik mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tak jarang, sesekali Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Jongsu. Kyungsoo bergabung duduk di antara Jongin dan Jongsu. Karena saat dia akan duduk di samping Jongin, Jongsu menarik tangannya dan memaksanya duduk di antara mereka.

"Hanya ada ini. Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan datang kesini sepagi ini. Jika kau lapar lebih baik memesan makanan saja," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak lapar. Tapi aku rindu padamu," ucap Jongsu jahil sambil merangkul tubub Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan itu! Lepaskan tanganmu!" omel Jongin.

"Astaga, lihatlah. Kau masih seperti itu?" ucap Jongsu.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah Jongin berbunyi. Jongin lalu menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ya! Kim Jongsu!"

Teriak Donna dengan bahasa Korea yang tak lagi canggung. Donna datang dengan Lena yang ia gendong. Memasang wajah kesal. Menatap Jongsu tajam seperti sedang mengeluarkan sinar laser. Jongsu terkejut melihat istri dan anaknya tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Jongin. Karena seingatnya, Jongsu tidak mengatakan pukul berapa dia sampai di Korea.

"Hai, cantik. Kau disini. Astaga, putriku," Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan mencoba merayuku seperti itu!" bentak Donna kemudian.

"Eonni, duduklah. Biar aku ambilkan teh untukmu."

Donna lalu duduk di samping Jongsu masih dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah kesalnya. Jongsu lalu menggendong Lena. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa kesal istrinya tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk mengambil Lena dan membiarkan Jongsu dan Donna bicara. Kyungsoo menghubungi Donna sebelum ia pergi ke rumah Jongin. Tidak baik rasanya jika Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu Donna jika Jongsu ada di tempat Jongin. Donna sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagi Kyungsoo. Dia tak begitu dekat dengan Donna, tapi jika sesekali Donna butuh teman cerita Kyungsoo selalu siap mendengarkan semua keluhannya.

Jongsu dan Donna bicara di luar, duduk berhadapan di bangku taman dari kayu yang baru saja Jongin buat minggu lalu. Kyungsoo dan juga pria terhebat Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, sedang asik bermain bersama Lena.

"Ckckck," Jongin berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil sambil terus bermain dengan Lena, melihat Jongin yang memasang wajah kesal melihat Jongsu dan Donna di luar.

"Lihatlah, lihatlah. Astaga. Apa mereka tidak mencari tempat lain untuk melakukan itu?" protes Jongin sambil terus memandang Jongsu yang sedang mencium Donna.

"Kau ini. Itu wajar. Jongsu sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu eonni," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Menurutmu itu wajar? Aku rindu padamu sekarang, jadi wajar jika aku melakukan ini..."

CHU~

Jongin tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut di depan Lena yang memandang mereka dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ada Lena disini!"

"Kau bilang jika itu wajar jika rindu," sangkal Jongin.

"Setiap hari kau bertemu denganku! Bagaimana bisa kau rindu padaku, tampan."

"Satu detik saja aku tidak bertemu, aku sudah rindu padamu."

"Jangan merayuku dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Kim Jongin."

"Lena-ya, lihatlah bibimu. Dia selalu seperti itu jika aku bersikap manis padanya."

Jongin lalu berdiri mengambil coatnya juga kunci mobilnya. Dia harus kembali ke kantornya sebelum dia mendapat masalah karena terlalu lama meninggalkan kantor.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Jongin berpamitan sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo mengekor langkah Jongin sambil menggendong Lena.

"Ya! Kim Jongsu lanjutkan urusanmu dengan istrimu. Pulanglah denganku sebelum abeoji memarahimu."

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jongsu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku akan antarkan kau pulang sebelum aku kembali ke kantor."

Jongsu mengangguk. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menggendong Lena dan ia sekarang Lena sudah pindah di gendongannya.

"Kyung-kyung, sampai bertemu malam nanti. Dandanlah yang cantik untuk oppa," ucap Jongsu.

PLAK!

Lagi-lagi tepukan cukup keras di kepala Jongsu, Jongin berikan.

"Berhenti menggoda dia!" omel Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Donna hanya tersenyum melihat dua orang pria di hadapan mereka. Bahkan Lena pun tertawa melihat ayahnya mendapat pukulan dari pamannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan meja riasnya. Memoles bibir berbentuk hatinya dengan lipstik berwarna merah muda. Merapikan rambut panjang hitamnya yang ia biarkan terurai. Memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan dandannya. Ia memakai dress berwarna putih selutut yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. High heels berwarna merah muda juga sling bag berwarna senada dengan sepatunya menambah cantik penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Noona! Noona! Kau sudah selesai?" teriak Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah," jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun masuk setelah mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya. Betapa takjubnya Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik.

"Wah... apa malam ini makan malam keluarga yang begitu spesial?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat berlebihan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau cantik. Terlihat beda sekali. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak ada. Oh, iya, bagaimana eonni?"

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, ada pekerjaan dari klinik yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini. Noona, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu."

"Hmmm, aku akan segera turun."

Soonil sudah seperti keluarganya meski dia hanya berstatus kekasih Sehun. Satu tahun waktu yang cukup membuat Soonil dekat dengan ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo melihat bayang dirinya di depan cermin. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Sedikit rasa khawatir karena reaksi Sehun tadi. Takut jika penampilannya terlalu berlebihan untuk acara makan malam.

Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Jongin. Keluarga mereka sudah begitu dekat. Bahkan makan malam seperti ini sering mereka lakukan. Tak jarang ibunya dan ibu Jongin pergi berbelanja atau hanya minum kopi bersama. Ini tentu bukan masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Karena ini tanda jika masing-masing keluarga tidak masalah dengan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Menunggu makan malam siap di meja. Jongin belum juga datang. Sebelumnya Jongin memang mengirim Kyungsoo pesan jika dia akan terlambat datang di acara makan malam hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sebelum ia pulang, begitu katanya.

Kyungsoo membantu ibu Jongin dan Donna menyiapkan semua makanan. Menata setiap piring di atas meja makan. Sesekali Donna mengajak Kyungsoo bicara. Sekarang Donna tak mengalami kesulitan lagi bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa korea. Gadis Eropa ini belajar dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan bulan dia sudah fasih berbahasa korea.

"Kau sudah hubungi Jongin?" tanya Donna.

"Sudah eonni. Dia akan datang telat, ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sebelum ia pulang."

"Benarkah? Aku harap dia melakukan itu dengan baik."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Donna. Kenapa Kyungsoo merasa jika Donna tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpikiran aneh. Lagipula Donna hanya mengucapkan itu berharap Jongin tak mendapat masalah dan bisa datang tepat waktu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin akhirnya tiba. Kyungsoo merasa aneh saat ia melihat Jongin yang datang dengan keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai Jongin berkeringat seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, apa mungkin Jongin menyiapkan kejutan yang ia bicarakan kemarin? Gadis ini tak ingin membuat pikirannya sendiri buyar tak menentu karena hal yang belum pasti.

Semua sudah berkumpul, acara makan malam keluarga pun di mulai. Masakan ibu Jongin memang enak. Ada satu menu yang tidak pernah lupa ia masak saat makan malam keluarga seperti ini. Japchae kesukaan Tn. Kim dan ayam asam manis kesukaan pria yang menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Ayah Jongin tak suka jika makan malam keluarga seperti ini diadakan di luar rumah. Jadi, ya... Kyungsoo dan keluarganya cukup sering datang ke rumah Jongin untuk makan malam. Kali ini topik pembicaraannya adalah tentang Jongsu yang lulus dengan nilai sangat baik. Diselingi dengan cerita bagaimana Jongsu dan Donna bertemu, meski cerita ini sudah puluhan kali Kyungsoo dengar, tapi dia tetap tertarik untuk mendengar cerita ini. Tak pernah sekali pun mereka membicarakan bagaimana hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo senang, karena dia tidak akan merasa tertekan atau apapun itu karena pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dari mulut keluarga, 'kapan kalian menikah?'. Bagi gadis bermata bulat ini pertanyaan seperti itu adalah pertanyaan yang bisa membuat hati dan pikiran mereka yang mendapat pertanyaan terganggu. Bukan tidak ingin membawa hubungan ke arah yang lebih serius hanya saja waktunya belum tepat untuk menuju kata serius. Beruntung, Kyungsoo memiliki keluarga yang mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti. Terlebih ia bertemu pria terbaik dalam hidupnya. Aneh memang tak satu pun dari mereka membicarakan kapan Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Jongin. Tapi, itu lebih baik. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menikah dengan Jongin karena paksaan dari perkataan orang lain. Dia tidak ingin menikah, memulai kehidupan keluarga kecilnya saat dia belum siap. Dia akan menikah dengan Jongin, itu pasti. Hanya entah kapan. Mungkin tahun ini, atau tahun depan, atau dua tahun lagi. Entahlah. Terpenting adalah, Kyungsoo tidak akan mencari pria lain untuk ia jadikan seorang pendamping hidup. Baginya hanya Kim Jongin. Orang yang pantas dan akan ada di samping Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Acara malam ini selesai. Ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo pulang bersama Sehun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sesuai janji Jongin kemarin. Akan ada kejutan dari Jongin untuknya. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang akan Jongin berikan. Jongin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Lalu Kyungsoo sadar kemana Jongin akan membawanya. Ini jalan menuju taman. Apa ini kejutan yang Kyungsoo dapat? Menghabiskan malam bersama Jongin di taman? Kyungsoo suka menghabiskan sisa malam di taman ini, melihat kerlipan lampu kota bersama Jongin. Tapi, bukan ini kejutan yang Kyungsoo harapan.

Dalam hitungan detik rasa gugupnya hilang. Berubah menjadi rasa kesal. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir pria di sampingnya ini sulit untuk bersikap romantis.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga. Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Ada banyak kelopak bunga mawar putih bertaburan di anak tangga menuju taman.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Lalu ia tekuk tangan kanannya memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo. Agar gadis di sampingnya melingkarkan tangannya dan berjalan berdampingan. Pipi Kyungsoo mulai merona merah, antara senang, malu juga gugup. Mereka berdua berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Melangkahkan kaki mereka bersama. Jongin bersenandung, melantuntan musik pengiring pengantin saat berjalan bersama Kyungsoo menuju taman. Sampai. Dengan rasa gugup dan takjub melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan, Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum. Tak hanya ribuan kelopak bunga mawar putih. Tapi, Jongin pun merubah bangku taman tempat mereka berdua biasa duduk menjadi terlihat seperti pelaminan. Bangku itu tertutup kain berwarna putih dan ada dua gelas kaleng kopi di atasnya. Jongin mempersilakan Kyungsoo duduk, lalu membukakan kaleng kopi untuk gadisnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Kejutan untukmu."

"Kau siapkan ini semua?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya membuat bunga-bunga itu tak bertebrangan tertiup angin?"

"Kau lakukan ini semua sendiri?"

"Hmmm, aku mendapat sedikit bantuan dari Rohui," bisik Jongin.

"Astaga. Kau ini. Lalu apa ini semua? Berpura-pura menjadi pengantin?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia menyuapi cookies pada Kyungsoo. Membersihkan remah-remah cookies dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kita menikah," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

UHUK...

UHUK...

Kyungsoo terbatuk karena tersedak. Kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Huh?"

"Kau dan aku menikah, sayang."

Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mengatur dadanya yang berdegup kencang secara tiba-tiba dengan meneguk kopi yang ada di tangannya. Berusaha dengan cepat mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

"Kita menikah dihari ulang tahunmu," ucap Jongin lagi.

UHUK...

UHUK...

Kyungsoo kembali terbatuk dan kali ini ucapan Jongin membuatnya merinding. Kenapa Jongin semudah itu mengajaknya menikah. Bahkan ia mengajaknya menikah saat hari ulang tahunnya, dan ulang tahun Kyungsoo hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi. Bukan hanya kali ini Jongin mengatakan itu. Mengajaknya menikah. Tapi, kali ini Jongin terlihat serius dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tak terlihat hanya main-main atau bercanda seperti biasanya. Bagaimana bisa dia dia menikah dengan Jongin dalam waktu secepat ini? Mempersiapkan semuanya? Dalam waktu dua hari? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Minumlah pelan-pelan, sayang," seru Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi menurutku tidak. Kau menyiapkan semua ini, mengajakku menikah, bahkan kau mengajakku menikah saat hari ulang tahunku. Kau tidak ingat kapan ulang tahunku?"

"Aku siapkan semua ini untukmu. Juga tentu saja aku ingat dan aku tahu ulang tahunmu itu dua hari lagi."

"Kim Jongin-ssi, jangan bercanda tentang hal seperti itu."

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Berharap gadis di sampingnya percaya dengan ajakannya untuk menikah.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, cantik," ucap Jongin.

"Tapi-"

CHU~

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

"Berhenti mencium bibirku!" protes Kyungsoo

"Kau tinggal menjawab mau atau tidak, sayang."

"Aku serius, Jongin-ah. Kau mengajakku menikah saat hari ulang tahunku, dan hari ulang tahunku itu lusa. Secepat itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Karena aku Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***deep bow***

 **Annyeonghaseyo~~**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua? ^^,**

 **Maafkan lama update**

 **Beberapa minggu kemarin author kalian ini sedang mengalami krisis ide dan semangat** **ㅠㅠ**

 **Tapi aku kembali dengan semangat 45x1000000000000 \\(^^,)/**

 **Tunggu update chapter berikutnya dan buat yang berteman denganku di sosmed tolong ingatkan untuk update chapt berikutnya ya... ^^, karena sepertinya author akan sedikit sibuk .**

 **Always waiting your precious review yeoreobun~~~**

 **Kamsahabnida~~**

 **SARANGHAE**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	3. I Just Love You

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **I Just Love You**

 **Previous chapter**

 _"Kau tidak bermimpi, cantik," ucap Jongin._

 _"Tapi-"_

 _CHU~_

 _Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya._

 _"Berhenti mencium bibirku!" protes Kyungsoo_

 _"Kau tinggal menjawab mau atau tidak, sayang."_

 _"Aku serius, Jongin-ah. Kau mengajakku menikah saat hari ulang tahunku, dan hari ulang tahunku itu lusa. Secepat itu? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Tentu saja bisa. Karena aku Kim Jongin."_

.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak lucu Kim Jongin," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Aku ini bukan mengajakmu tertawa, tapi mengajakmu untuk menikah denganku," ucap Jongin sabar.

"Tapi-"

CHU~

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo tapi kali ini tak hanya kecupan. Jongin meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo menciumnya dengan perasaannya. Meresapi setiap sentuhan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo. Pria ini tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar Kyungsoo tak lagi berpikir jika ia hanya main-main dengan ajakannya.

Satu kali ia kecap bibir bagian bawah Kyungsoo kemudian ia mengecap bibir bagian atas milik Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan. Meminta secara paksa tapi halus pada Jongin untuk berhenti menciumnya.

"Kau ini. Hentikan. Kau tidak sadar kita berada dimana?" seru Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo. Membelai rambut Kyungsoo lalu mengecup keningnya. Setan dalam diri Jongin selalu berhasil membuat Jongin lupa diri jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kau ingin aku lakukan apa untukmu agar kau berhenti berpikir jika aku hanya main-main?" tanya Jongin serius.

"Aku percaya," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Lalu? Itu berarti kau setuju kita menikah!"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata jika aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

"Yes!"

"Tapi, Jongin-ah-dalam-dua hari?"

"Sudah aku siapkan semua."

"Apa? Kau siapkan apa?"

"Kita akan menikah disini, di taman ini. Aku sudah mendapat izin untuk itu. Lalu catering, undangan, bahkan gaun pengantinmu."

"Huh?"

"Kau pikir selama satu tahun ini, sejak terakhir aku melamarmu aku hanya diam saja?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Semua sudah siap. Aku hanya butuh persetujuanmu untuk menikah di hari ulang tahunmu, sayang."

"Tapi-bagaimana-bisa?"

"Banyak yang membantuku menyiapkan ini. Jongsu, Sehun, Donna, abeoji, eomma, bahkan ibu dan ayahmu."

"Huh? Mereka semua tahu tentang ini? Tahu tentang kita akan menikah di hari ulang tahunku?"

Jongin mengangguk, "iya."

"Bahkan Sehun?"

"Dia yang memberi ide ini padaku."

"Aissh, Oh Sehun," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jangan kau marahi dia. Justru aku berterimakasih padanya menyarankan aku melakukan ini. Ternyata benar apa yang dia katakan. Jika aku mendiskusikan ini denganmu lebih dulu, kau akan mengeluarkan jurus andalanmu."

"Jurus andalanku?"

"Iya, jurus seribu alasan. Kau akan mencari alasan untuk menunda pernikahan ini. Entah itu pekerjaan atau kau yang belum siap."

"Tapi-"

CHU~

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Memberi tanda pada gadis di sampingnya untuk tak memulai mencari alasan apapun.

"Ikuti apa kataku."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak akan memutar musik sama seperti saat kau melamarku?"

"Ahh... lagu itu? Harus aku nyanyikan itu langsung untukmu?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Narang gyeorhonhae julae narang pyeongsengeul hamkae sallae."

Jongin mulai bernyanyi dengan gayanya. Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan Jongin brrnyanyi dengan mentup mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo akhirnya diam. Tak berusaha untuk mencari alasan atau berkata apapun pada Jongin. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Kejutan yang luar biasa. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah melupakan ini sama sekali. Semua yang ada dalam diri Jongin kejutan bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana Jongin mengenalnya. Bagaimana Jongin mengaguminya dalam diam selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana Jongin berusaha melamarnya. Lalu sekarang, pria itu memberinya kejutan dengan caranya mengajak Kyungsoo menikah. Kim Jongin. Satu nama yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat. Satu nama yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gadis beruntung karena mengenalnya. Satu nama yang selalu Kyungsoo cinta sampai kapanpun. Dia yang tak banyak menuntut. Dia yang tak pernah mengeluh. Dia yang tak pernah lelah membagi segala tentang dirinya, pada gadis biasa yang hanya bisa memberi cinta, Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Oh Sehun!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Sehun berlari sambil sibuk memakai jaketnya. Menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur. Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan kotak makan untuk Sehun antar ke rumah eomeoni. Sudah satu minggu ini Kyungsoo sulit menguubungi eomeoni. Rahui pun selalu menjawab jika eomeoni baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai tak sempat untuk berkunjung ke rumah eomeoni. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Sangat sibuk. Beruntung tempat Kyungsoo bekerja berdekatan dengan rumah Jongin, jadi dia setidaknya bisa bertemu Jongin meski hanya beberapa detik.

Rencana gila Jongin, mengajak Kyungsoo menikah saat ulang tahunnya benar-benar akan terjadi. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan melakukan fitting gaunnya tentu bersama Jongin. Dalam hitungan detik tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sibuk sebagai calon pengantin. Meski Jongin katakan jika semua sudah ia siapkan. Tetap saja, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo diam saja tak melakukan apapun saat hari besar untuknya hanya tinggal menunggu jam. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Takut-takut dia hanya bermimpi. Tetapi tidak. Dia benar-benar akan menikah besok. Tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aigoo, kau ini. Bisakah kau tak berteriak sepagi ini?" protes Sehun.

"Jangan merusak moodku dengan berdebat denganmu. Antarkan ini ke tempat eomeoni."

"Kenapa tak kau yang antarkan ini? Aku harus mengantar Soonil."

"Dia tidak akan mati karena menunggumu beberapa menit."

Sehun menurut. Tak berdebat dengan kakaknya dan melakukan apa yang ia minta. Membawa kotak makan, Sehun pergi menuju rumah eomeoni. Dengan terus menggerutu Sehun berjalan ke kedai sup milik eomeoni. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai. Tapi, dari papan nama yang terpasang, tidak bertuliskan kedai sup.

'Lu Coffee'

Sehun masih berdiri mematung. Memandang papan nama di depan kedai itu. Sehun memang jarang berkunjung ke tempat eomeoni. Hanya beberapa kali saja jika kakaknya menyuruhnya datang kesana. Tapi, Sehun ingat betul dimana letak kedai eomeoni. Sehun ambil handphonenya dari dalam saku jaketnya. Segera menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Noona, eomeoni tidak pindah tempat tinggal, kan?"

"..."

"Aku sudah berada di depan kedai eomeoni. Tapi, papan nama tertulis jika ini adalah kedai kopi."

"..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah datang."

"..."

Lalu sesaat kemudian ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kedai berjalan membawa kantung sampah. Wanita berambut coklat sebahu, berkulit putih, memakai sweater turtle neck berwarna merah hati, celana jeans, dan dia terlihat-cantik. Melihat wanita itu membawa kantung berukuran cukup besar, Sehun dengan cepat membantunya meski ia tak tahu siapa wanita itu.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Sehun sambil mengambil kantung sampah dari tangan wanita itu.

Sang wanita hanya mematung. Memandang heran ke arah Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, anda-" ucap sang wanita bingung.

"Ah, iya. Aku mencari alamat. Seingatku disini tempat tinggalnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tak lagi tinggal disini."

"Begitu? Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Seingatku dulu kedai ini adalah kedai sup."

"Ah, maksudmu kedai sup milik Ny. Song?"

"Benar! Aku mencarinya."

"Dia sudah menjual kedainya padaku dan aku sudah satu minggu ini membuka kedai kopiku."

"Menjual kedainya?"

"Iya, tapi dia dan Rahui masih tinggal di rumah yang berada di belakang kedai. Tapi sepertinya Rahui masih berada di rumah sakit," jelas wanita itu.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan. Eomeoni sudah menjual kedainya pada wanita yang sekarang sedang bicara dengan Sehun. Tapi eomeoni dan Rahui masih tinggal di rumahnya yang berada di belakang kedai. Lalu, rumah sakit? Untuk apa Rahui berada di rumah sakit?

Setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup dari wanita berambut coklat itu, Sehun pergi menuju rumah sakit yang wanita itu sebutkan. Dia sudah hubungi kakaknya. Sehun tak langsung masuk, ia menunggu kakaknya sampai. Sehun bisa menebak bagaimana paniknya Kyungsoo saat sampai di rumah sakit. Dan benar, Kyungsoo panik begitu sampai dan melihat Sehun menunggunya. Matanya sudah merah karena air matanya. Kakaknya mengatakan jika Jongin akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Kyungsoo terisak.

"Tenanglah. Jangan buat semua panik."

Kyungsoo hapus air matanya. Mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat tenang. Saat Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan, mereka melihat Rahui sedang duduk memakan roti dengan wajah lesunya.

"Rahui-ya!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Rahui jelas terkejut. Matanya membulat, tak berkata apapun, hanya berdiri diam.

"Eonni."

Kyungsoo mendekat mendekap Rahui. Dua gadis ini menangis bersama dalam pelukan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kesal. Ia ingin marah pada Rahui karena gadis ini tak memberitahu apapun pada Kyungsoo.

Sudah satu minggu eomeoni di rawat karena kondisinya memburuk. Selain karena umur eomeoni yang tak lagi muda. Lalu karena eomeoni yang pernah terkena serangan jantung membuat kondosi eomeoni semakin buruk. Eomeoni terpaksa menjual kedainya untuk menambah biaya perawatannya di rumah sakit. Rahui mengatakan jika ia sempat melarang eomeoni melakukan itu dan membiarkan eomeoni menggunakan tabungannya. Tapi eomeoni bersikeras untuk menjual kedainya. Eomeoni pula yang meminta Rahui untuk tidak memberitahu Jongin atau Kyungsoo tentang keadaannya. Eomeoni tahu tentang rencana Jongin akan menikahi Kyungsoo saat ulang tahun gadis itu. Eomeoni tidak mau merusak semua rencana Jongin selama ini hanya karena wanita tua yang kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik.

"Maafkan aku, eonni," ucap Rahui lemas.

"Ingin rasanya aku marah padamu karena ini."

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali setelah memastikan kakaknya tak seorang diri. Sudah ada Jongin yang menemaninya. Soonil terus menghubungi Sehun sejak tadi, bertanya dimana Sehun yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Soonil menunggu Sehun di depan rumahnya. Memasang wajah kesal pada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sehun ramah.

"Beruntung klienku bisa mengundur jam pertemuan kita."

"Ini hal mendadak, sweety."

"Baiklah. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

"Tentu saja."

Jika harus diceritakan tentang Sehun dan Soonil, tak ada yang spesial tentang mereka. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Kalaupun mereka bertengkar itu hanya pertengkaran biasa. Orang yang akan mendapat kehebohan Sehun karena pertengakaran mereka adalah Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu siap mendengar keluhan Sehun 24 jam tentang kisah cintanya. Sebenarnya, diam-diam Sehun menyimpan rasa curiga pada Soonil. Tapi kecurigaan Sehun ini tak pernah terbukti. Sehun curiga jika Soonil melakukan-hal-yang tidak harus dilakukan. Selingkuh. Satu kata singkat yang bisa membuat suatu hubungan hancur. Sehun curiga bukan tanpa alasan. Beberapa kali Sehun mengetahui jika Soonil berbohong. Terakhir adalah dua hari lalu. Soonil mengatakan akan bertemu dengan kliennya. Tapi Sehun melihatnya sedang bersama orang yang tak terlihat seperti kliennya. Sehun coba hubungi dia, bertanya dimana Soonil saat itu. Kemudian, rasa curiga Sehun selalu berakhir dengan hal yang sama. Soonil berkata jujur dimana dia berada. Lagi-lagi dan selalu seperti ini. Rasa curiga Sehun hilang karena Soonil yang tak berbohong saat di tanya dimana dia. Pada akhirnya, Sehun akan berpikir jika dia yang salah karena telah berpikiran buruk pada kekasihnya. Soonil adalah kekasih pertama Sehun. Satu tahun berpredikat sebagai kekasih 'noona baik hati' tak membuat Sehun tidak curiga. Pria dua puluh dua tahun ini tetaplah hanya pria biasa yang bisa curiga jika kekasihnya bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

Sehun segera pergi ke kampusnya setelah mengantarkan Soonil. Sore nanti Soonil meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya untuk mengantarnya mengambil gaun untuk pernikahan Kyungsoo besok. Duduk di ruang kelas yang kosong. Menunggu dosen yang memanggilnya karena tak masuk kelasnya datang. Karena harus datang ke rumah sakit memastikan tentang eomeoni, lalu mengantar Soonil, membuat Sehun terpaksa membolos dua kelas hari ini. Sehun teringat wanita yang membuka kedai kopi di eomeoni.

"Aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya," gumam Sehun.

"Oh Sehun."

Suara berat seseorang membuyarkan pikiran Sehun. Dosen yang Sehun tunggu datang membawa setumpuk buku tebal-tebal. Dalam hati Sehun berdoa, semoga itu bukanlah hukuman untuknya karena membolos hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk, dengan kepalanya tertunduk di sisi ranjang eomeoni. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan eomeoni erat. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, berusaha membuat kekasihnya berhenti menangis. Meski itu tak berhasil. Karena Kyungsoo terus tersedu, menangis tak tahan melihat eomeoni seperti ini disaat hari bahagianya tinggal menghitung jam.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kesini?" suara parau eomeoni menghentikan tangis Kyungsoo.

"Eomeoni," panggil Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin diam di rumah sakit, menunggu eomeoni terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka menyuruh Rahui untuk pulang dan istirahat di rumah dan mereka yang menggantikan tugasnya menemani eomeoni.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya eomeoni.

"Kenapa eomeoni bertanya seperti itu? Tentu kami menemanimu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan eomeoni.

"Pulanglah. Besok adalah hari penting kalian, banyak yang harus kalian urus, juga kalian harus istirahat," ucap eomeoni pelan.

"Kami akan pulang. Tapi nanti, setelah eomeoni kembali tidur," jawab Kyungsoo.

Eomeoni tak lagi bicara. Karena sulit baginya untuk bicara dengan oksigen yang terpasang di mulutnya. Sedih. Getir Kyungsoo rasakan melihat eomeoni berbaring lemas seperti ini. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin merasakan hal yang sama mungkin lebih. Donna dengan baik hati mau menunggu eomeoni di rumah sakit hingga besok pagi. Rahui akan kembali ke rumah sakit lalu bergantian dengan Donna. Rahui akan datang setelah memeriksa keadaan eomeoni.

.

.

.

.

 **12 Januari, 10 jam sebelum pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia raih handphonenya. Kemudian ia buka kontak favoritnya. Tertulis nama Jongin dengan tanda hati.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo bernada cemas.

"..."

"Kau belum tidur?"

"..."

"Kau merayuku? Itu tak berhasil. Aku tetap merasa cemas."

"..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kan? Pernikahan kita juga eomeoni."

"..."

"Aku akan coba untuk tidur. Kau juga. Good night, Kim Jongin."

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"..."

Kyungsoo tersipu, "terima kasih, tampan."

"..."

"Ucapan darimu itu sudah cukup. Tidurlah. Sampai bertemu dalam beberapa jam."

.

.

.

.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Eomeoni akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik jika kau coba untuk pejamkan matamu kemudian tidur," ucap Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo lewat telepon.

"..."

"Iya, aku akan tidur setelah ini. Good night, princess."

Jongin teringat sesuatu dan tak langsung mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggilnya buru-buru.

"..."

"Happy birthday, sayang."

"..."

"Maaf aku tidak mengatakannya langsung sambil membawakan hadiah untukmu."

"..."

"Hmmm, selamat tidur, cantik."

Jongin terkekeh setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo di telepon. Ternyata Kyungsoo sama khawatirnya dengannya. Sudah lewat pukul 12 malam. Itu tandanya hari sudah berganti. Pria ini baru saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada calon istrinya. Dalam beberapa jam lagi, saat ia membuka mata, dia akan menjadi Kim Jongin yang akan berikrar sebagai suami istri. Berkali-kali Jongin menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Menenangkan dirinya yang benar-benar gugup. Ini bukan main-main. Tengah malam dan Jongin berkeringat saat udara terasa sangat dingin.

Sinar matahari di musim dingin bulan Januari membangunkan Jongin. Ia regangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Beruntung ia masih bisa terpejam dengan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan semalaman.

DRRTTTT... DRRTTTT...

Handphone Jongin bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Senyumnya muncul saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Do Kyungsoo.

"Halo."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bangun saat semua orang masih terlelap. Gadis ini hanya tidur selama 4 jam. Itu pun dia masih terbangun beberapa kali karena terus merasa gugup. Kyungsoo bangun lebih cepat. Untuk mengecek wedding dressnya. Dia sampai lupa untuk mencoba dress yang harus ia pakai karena ia pergi menemani eomeoni dan pulang saat malam mulai larut. Sesampainya di rumah ia tak memikirkan tentang gaunnya.

Gaunnya masih terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak berukuran besar berwarna biru. Kyungsoo berharap gaunnya tak terlihat aneh. Jongin yang merancang dan menyiapkan gaun ini untuknya. Dia buka tutup kotak itu. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka. Matanya membulat saat melihat gaun yang terlipat rapi di dalam kotak. Gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Hiasan bunga di bagian dada. Gaun yang cantik. Tapi mengapa berwarna merah? Kyungsoo pikir dia akan memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo hubungi Jongin. Tapi tak ada jawaban, mungkin Jongin masih tidur.

Kyungsoo tak masalah dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna merah. Karena gaun ini cantik dan dia suka. Dia hanya takut Jongin salah memberikan gaun untuknya.

"Dia tidak mungkin salah memberiku gaun ini," gumamnya kemudian.

Dua orang wanita sibuk melakukan 'sesuatu' pada wajah dan rambut Kyungsoo. Tentu mereka tak membuat Kyungsoo tampak tak cantik. Justru mereka ingin membuat Kyungsoo menjadi putri tercantik, bahkan jika bisa kecantikannya melebihi kecantikan putri salju seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Kyungsoo belum melihat bagaimana rupanya setelah mendapat polesan di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menempelkan handphonenya di telinga. Masih berusaha menghubungi calon pengantin pria. Akhirnya! Jongin menjawab!

"Halo, selamat pagi, Jongin-ah," sapa Kyungsoo.

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Halo", jawab Jongin dengan suara serak.

"..."

"Hmm, aku sudah bangun. Ada apa, sayang?"

"..."

"Iya, itu benar gaunmu. Gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu terlalu umum. Lagi pula bagiku, kau lebih seksi jika memakai warna merah."

"..."

"Kau sudah siap? Jongsu akan menjemputmu, juga ibu dan ayahmu."

"..."

"Hmmm. Baiklah. Berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku menunggumu."

"..."

Jongin sekarang membuat dirinya bangun seratus persen. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo saat ia baru membuka mata memang yang terbaik. Jongsu akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya. Sehun akan menjemput Rahui, tentu bersama Soonil. Rahui baru saja mengirim Jongin pesan. Dia mengatakan jika eomeni baik dan tidak masalah jika nanti Rahui meninggalkannya. Jongin sebetulnya tak mengharuskan Rahui untuk datang dan membiarkan dia menjaga eomeoni di rumah sakit. Jongin tetap tidak tega membiarkan eomeoni seorang diri di rumah sakit. Tapi, eomeoni bersikeras jika Rahui harus hadir dan menyaksikan detik-detik berharga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sebagai pengganti dirinya. Memaksa eomeoni adalah hal tersulit bagi Jongin. Jadi, dia mengiyakan keinginan eomeoni untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Rumah sakit, 12 Januari, 6 jam sebelum pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.**

Rahui datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang Jongin pinta kemarin. Ini masih pukul 4 pagi dan Rahui sudah berada di rumah sakit. Donna terkejut melihat Rahui yang datang lebih cepat. Rahui hanya merasa tak nyaman meninggalkan eomeoni bersama orang lain yang tak biasa menemaninya. Bukan Rahui tak percaya pada Donna, hanya dia merasa aneh membiarkan eomeoni bersama orang lain. Lagi pula Donna pasti harus melakukan dan mempersiapkan banyak hal di rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya Donna heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Aku sudah membawa keperluanku. Nanti saat Sehun memjemput aku sudah siap."

"Aku akan menunggu disini sebentar lagi."

"Tidak perlu, eonni. Eonni pulang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula eonni pasti banyak yang harus eonni siapkan."

"Tapi-" Donna terlihat ragu.

"Tidak, apa-apa, eonni. Aku akan hubungi Jongin oppa dan biarkan aku yang katakan padanya jika aku yang meminta eonni pulang lebih cepat."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Rahui mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Segera hubungi aku, atau Jongin, atau siapa pun jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Siap!" jawab Rahui sambil memberi hormat pada Donna.

Rahui duduk di samping ranjang eomeoni. Memandang eomeoni yang masih tertidur pulas. Eomeoni sudah seperti ibu bagi Rahui. Bertahun-tahun Rahui tinggal dan juga dianggap seperti anak oleh eomeoni. Dalam hatinya Rahui menangis setiap saat. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Andai ia diberi permintaan, Rahui ingin meminta agar eomeoni selalu sehat. Rahui tak ingin menunjukkan setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya di depan eomeoni. Eomeoni selalu mengatakan jika dia benci dan tak suka melihatnya menangis bahkan hanya meneteskan satu tetes air mata saja. Oleh karena itu, gadis muda ini selalu berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh walau hanya satu tetes.

Rahui genggam tangan eomeoni yang sudah berkeriput. Dia lakukan ini sudah selama 3 jam, bahkan Rahui bisa merasakan tangan eomeoni basah berkeringat karena terus ia genggam. Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak, dia berharap agar eomeoni sehat walau hanya hari ini. Rahui begitu ingin datang ke hari bahagia Jongin bersama eomeoni. Rahui merasakan tangan eomeoni bergerak dan eomeoni mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya eomeoni pelan.

Rahui mengangguk, "hmmm, kembalilah tidur."

"Aku baru saja membuka mataku, tapi kau sudah menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur? Kau ini benar-benar," kesal eomeoni.

"Aku hanya meminta eomeoni istirahat."

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat."

"Aku membawa hanbok milik eomeoni."

"Untuk apa kau bawa itu? Juga kenapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Aku akan ganti nanti, aku takut jika hanbokku kotor jika aku pakai sekarang," jawab Rahui halus.

"Benar. Kau harus terlihat cantik dihari pernikahan oppamu."

"Tentu saja."

Eomeoni kembali diam dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dengan tak memprotes Rahui yang terus menggenggam tangannya sejak tadi. Padahal, biasanya eomeoni akan mengomel jika dia melakukan itu. Eomeoni kembali membuka matanya lalu menatap Rahui.

"Rahui-ya," panggilnya halus.

"Iya, eomeoni."

"Ingat. Nanti saat kau disana, jangan membuat Jongin khawatir karena aku."

"Iya. Aku tidak akan membuat oppa khawatir."

"Beritahu dia apapun tentangku, setelah dia selesai berikar dengan Kyungsoo. Atau setelah acara mereka selesai."

"Iya, eomeoni."

"Aku akan kembali tidur. Bangunkan aku jika kau akan pergi. Dan juga jangan lupa membawa hadiah pernikahan dariku untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Katakan pada mereka maaf karena aku tak bisa datang."

Rahui hanya tersenyum mendengar eomeoni menyampaikan semua pesannya. Dia mengambil handphone dari dalam saku jaketnya. Menekan tombol angka 1 di layar handphonenya. Nama 'Jongin Oppa' lalu muncul di layar handphonenya. Setelah tersambung Rahui tempelkan handphonenya di telinga eomeoni dan membiarkan eomeoni bicara.

"Halo," ucap eomeoni.

"..."

"Hmmm, Jongin-ah. Bagaimana semuanya?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi. Kulitnya terasa dingin karena air mandinya. Tapi, hati, pikiran, dan segala yang ada dalam dirinya terasa panas. Gugup. Cemas. Takut. Senang. Semua bercampur aduk. Ia berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya masih dengan handuk yang membalut bagian tubuhnya dari pinggang. Ia ambil kemejanya yang sudah siap.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Jongin bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Rahui. Belum sempat pria ini mengkancingkan kemejanya ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu. Takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada eomeoni. Tapi hatinya lega begitu dia mendengar suara parau wanita tua di telepon memanggil namanya.

"..."

"Eomeoni?"

"..."

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"..."

"Syukurlah. Semua baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja selesai mandi."

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah selesai aku akan datang bersama istriku."

"..."

"Iya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu disana."

"..."

"Terima kasih, eomeoni. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Iya, eomeoni. Terima kasih. Istirahatlah sampai aku dan Kyungsoo datang."

Semburat senyum muncul di wajah Jongin. Tenang rasanya mendengar suara eomeoni saat dia sedang sangat gugup. Jongin bisa sedikit tenang. Tenang karena tahu eoemoni baik-baik saja dan rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, maafkan aku karena tak bisa hadir di hari bahagiamu bersama Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Tentu kau harus kemari bersama istrimu."

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada Rahui disini dan para perawat. Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuk Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kau bersiaplah. Jangan gugup. Dan aku terus berdoa agar semua berjalan tanpa masalah."

"..."

"Iya, aku akan istirahat."

Kebahagian bagi Rahui bisa melihat wanita tua di depannya tersenyum. Rahui takut saat pertama kali menemukan eomeoni tak bergerak di rumahnya. Terbaring tak merespon Rahui yang berusaha membangunkannya. Rahui benar-benar takut. Takut hal yang sebenarnya enggan Rahui pikirkan terjadi. Eomeoni pergi meninggalkannya. Selamanya. Seorang diri. Rahui kembali meneteskan air mata di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar melangkah dengan terburu-buru menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Sang calon pengantin sedang melihat dirinya yang sudah terbalut gaun panjang berwarna merah. Gaun panjang berwarba merah, dengan hiasan bunga di bagian dadanya. Melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut Kyungsoo dibiarkan terurai. Ini sesuai permintaan Jongin. Ibu Kyungsoo mengalungkan kalung mutiara di leher Kyungsoo. Ini suasana yang lucu. Sedih dan bahagia dirasakan dua orang wanita ini.

"Noona! Noona!" teriak Sehun.

Teriakan Sehun yang datang ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan kehebohannya seperti biasa, membuyarkan suasana yang sebelumnya ada di antara Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tak berteriak! Kau ini merusak suasana saja!" omel Kyungsoo.

Mulut Sehun menganga. Matanya membulat. Takjub melihat kakaknya yang begitu cantik.

"Wah... ini benar kau? Kakakku?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Ada yang berlebihan?"

"Perfect!" ucap Sehun sambil menjentikkan jari.

Ibu Kyungsoo lalu memakaikan cout untuk menutup tubuh Kyungsoo. Gaun yang Kyungsoo pakai hanya menutup tubuhnya hingga batas dada. Ibunya tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa kedingin.

"Eomma aku gugup," tukas Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Untuk apa kau gugup? Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan ya," jawab ibunya santai.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Bersiaplah. Dan Sehun. Cepatlah pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Ah, iya. Aku harus menjemput Rahui," seru Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Merangkul pundak kakaknya. Kemudian dia berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Noona, tenang saja. Jika Jongin hyung tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, aku akan membantumu mencari lelaki lain."

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Sehun cukup keras. Membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Ibu mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat yang dilakukan anaknya.

"Ya! Kau berharap kakakmu seperti itu, huh?"

"Sudahlah. Kau ini begitu senang menggoda kakakmu. Cepatlah pergi sebelum kau mendapat masalah," ucap ibu mereka melerai Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan padamu, cantik," goda Sehun lagi.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

Sehun berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo sebelum kakak perempuannya melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari menjitak kepalanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Sehun sedikit membuang rasa gugupnya.

 **Satu jam menuju pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo**

Sehun dan Soonil datang untuk menjemput Rahui juga menjenguk eomeoni sebelum mereka pergi.

"Kami pamit, eomeoni," ucap Soonil.

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang kesini."

"Eomeoni cepatlah sehat. Dan setelah acara selesai pasti yang lain akan datang kesini."

"Iya. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian semua."

Rahui mendekat. Memberikan senyuman pada eomeoni. Menggenggam tangan eomeoni dan berpamitan. Eomeoni membalas dengan berbisik di telinga Rahui untuk tidak membuat Jongin khawatir karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

TOK... TOK... TOK..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Seorang pria berpakaian jas rapi berdiri tersenyum memandang takjub ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Wah... tuan putri kau cantik sekali," puji Jongsu.

"Jongsu-ya..."

"Kau cantik sekali. Jongin pasti terkejut melihatmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berdiri mendekati Jongsu lalu menangis sambil memeluk Jongsu. Membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, hanya itu yang Jongsu lakukan.

"Jongin pasti akan membunuhku jika melihatku melakukan ini," ucap Jongsu.

Jongsu terkekeh. Menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

Jongsu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aakk!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Sakit? Berarti kau tidak bermimpi."

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tawa Jongsu pecah begitu mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan ingin menikah untuk kedua kalianya."

"Ya! Kim Jongsu!"

Jongsu tertawa, "kau sudah siap, tuan putri? Kita pergi sekarang."

Jalan menuju taman tempat favorit Kyungsoo dan Jongin begitu ramai hari ini. Satu per satu orang meniti anak tangga menuju tempat pernikahan mereka. Ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo, juga Tn. Kim dan istrinya menebar senyum mengucapkan selamat datang pada tamu undangan. Memang tak ribuan orang yang Jongin undang ke acara spesialnya ini, tapi ini begitu terlihat meriah. Jongin menunggu berdiri di depan altar yang sengaja dibuat, menunggu sang pengantin wanita datang ke arahnya. Tangannya sudah basah karena keringat. Pria ber-tuxedo ini sudah sangat gugup. Beberapa menit lalu Jongsu menghubunginya memberi kabar jika dia dan Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan menuju taman. Rahui berlari sambil menyingkap hanboknya menghampiri Jongin.

"Oppa!" panggilnya riang.

"Hati-hatilah."

"Eonni sudah datang," ucap Rahui.

"Benarkah?"

Rahui mengangguk, "bersiaplah oppa. Oppa fighting!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Semua tamu undangan berdiri menyambut sang pengantin wanita berjalan menuju altar. Suara musik mengiringi langkah Kyungsoo. Senyum Jongin merekah melihat gadisnya berlajan gemulai menggandeng lengan sang ayah. Jongin menngulurkan tangannya. Menerima tangan Kyungsoo masih dengan rasa gugupnya. Saling membalas senyum hanya itu sekarang yang mereka lakukan. Sama-sama takjub melihat pasangannya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Saling memberikan pujian dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri berdampingan dengan semua perasaan yang campur aduk. Pria paruh baya memakai kacamata berdiri di balik altar. Meminta Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"... Do Kyungsoo, apa kau bersedia?"

Dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang. Dengan yakin Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Riuh suara tepukan terdengar begitu Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimatnya. Jongin lega, rasa gugupnya hilang begitu ia mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang bersedia menjadi pendampimg hidupnya. Dia tatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin melihat perempuan di hadapannya ini merias wajahnya. Tapi, demi apapun, hari ini Kyungsoo lebih cantik. Perlahan, Jongin belai wajah perempuan yang sekarang resmi menjadi istrinya. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan. Ya, tak lain. Mencium bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa ragu. Tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa permintaan tentunya. Mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Mencium bibir yang dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna merah muda. Ini-terasa-berbeda. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jongin menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi, mencium bibir Kyungsoo setelah saling mengikarkan janji pernikahan itu lebih... entahlah. Perasaan yang sulit Jongin jelaskan. Mungkin hanya satu kata yaitu, wow.

"I love you," bisik Jongin.

"Aku lebih cinta padamu," balas Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo resmi menjadi Ny. Kim. Setelah semua usaha Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo menikah. Melamar Kyungsoo dengan segala cara. Bahkan tak hanya satu dua kali. Jongin sampai tak ingat berapa kali ia melamar Kyungsoo. Diam-diam pria ini mempersiapkan semua hal tentang pernikahannya. Beruntung, rencana gilanya mengajak Kyungsoo menikah dalam hitungan hari tak berujung dengan dia yang harus memutar otak mencari cara lain.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang datang bergantian memberi selamat pada pasangan baru ini. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan membalas jabat tangan para tamu undangan. Mata Kyungsoo tak lepas memandang hal aneh. Dia melihat Rahui duduk di salah satu kursi sambil tersedu menangis. Kyungsoo lihat jika Rahui sedang bicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Kyungsoo yang penasaran mencoba menghampiri Rahui.

"Rahui-ya," panggil Kyungsoo.

"Eon-eonni," sahut Rahui dengan matanya yang basah.

"Ada apa?"

Rahui peluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo tak mengerti ada apa dengan Rahui. Tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Kaki Kyungsoo lemas saat mendengar apa yang Rahui katakan dengan suara terisak di pelukannya. Raganya seperti tak lagi menapak. Boquet bunga di tangannya jatuh. Air mata menumpuk di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Dia tak ingin membuat suasana pernikahannya berubah. Dia coba mengatur perasaannya sendiri.

Rahui tertunduk berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo terus menahan suara tangisnya agar orang di sekitarnya tidak sadar jika dia menangis.

"Rahui-ya, kau tidak bercanda?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

Rahui tak menjawab hanya menangis. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan air mata Rahui yang jatuh ke tangannya. Hanya melihat Rahui, Kyungsoo tak perlu jawaban lagi. Dia tahu jika Rahui serius.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku katakan pada mereka untuk mengurus semua yang bisa mereka lakukan sampai ini selesai."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Memeluk Rahui yang menangis. Berusaha menenangkan gadis ini. Dengan terus menahan rasa sedihnya. Kyungsoo terus memeluk Rahui.

"Dengarkan aku, kau pergi lebih dulu. Biar aku yang mengurus semua disini, okay?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Rahui mengangguk. Ia hapus air matanya. Menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah tak karuan, Kyungsoo berusaha terus terlihat semua baik-baik saja. Terus menahan air matanya keluar dari matanya. Dia tidak ingin merusak acaranya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu dan menahannya beberapa menit lagi sampai acara pernikahannya selesai. Akhirnya, semua tamu undangan sudah pergi. Hanya tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga keluarga mereka.

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Jongin panik melihat istrinya tiba-tiba berurai air mata.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa tak enak badan? Ada apa?" tanya Jongin panik.

"Jongin-ah, eo-eom-eoni," jawab Kyungsoo tersedu.

"Ada apa?"

"Eomeoni pergi."

"Pergi? Maksudmu?"

"Eomeoni meninggal."

Seperti ada petir menyambar tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Jongin mematung. Berusaha mencerna apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sambil tersedu.

"Jangan bercanda saat seperti ini, sayang. Dimana Rahui? Kita pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang dengannya," tukas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertunduk, "Rahui sudah pergi sejak tadi."

Tanpa berkata lagi Jongin pergi memastikan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Semua orang berkumpul di rumah sakit. Ia melihat Rahui duduk seorang diri di depan kamar eomeoni. Jongin berlari mendekat.

"Oppa."

"Eomeoni. Dia pasti sedang istirahat. Iya, kan?"

"Opaa. Maafkan aku," ucap Rahui pelan.

Seorang perawat mendekati. Meminta Rahui untuk mengurus semua berkas kematian eomeoni.

"Rahui-ya. Ini tidak benar, kan?"

"Jongin-ah, tenang lah," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eomeoni pergi, oppa."

Tangis Rahui semakin pecah begitu Jongin datang. Eomeoni meninggal dunia saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengikarkan janji suci mereka. Rahui mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit tak lama setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo resmi menikah. Rahui tak langsung memberitahu pada Jongin tentang kepergian eomeoni. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo tak melihatnya menangis. Gadis ini tak akan memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang ini. Eomeoni yang meminta Rahui untuk tidak membuat Jongin khawatir. Setidaknya, Rahui melakukan permintaan eomeoni yang terakhir. Eomeoni mengalami serangan jantung dan kondisinya tak juga membaik. Sampai pada akhirnya, tubuh ringkihnya tak bisa lagi melawan itu. Juga, tuhan berkata lain. Eomeoni pergi di hari bahagia Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya, benar semua orang datang menemui eomeoni setelah acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo selesai, meski raga eomeoni tak lagi terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya. Mereka semua datang meski dengan perasaan sedih dan kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

 **Sepuluh hari setelah kematian eomeoni.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mau tidak mau harus menunda agenda bulan madu mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi disaat seperti ini. Rahui sekarang tak lagi tinggal di rumah tempat ia tinggal bersama eomeoni. Sekarang ia tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana. Memang ini bukan yang diharapkan. Kesedihan datang saat bahagia seharusnya dirasakan.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan pulang. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin. Sup kimchi dan bulgogi. Tepat pukul 8 malam suara key lock berbunyi. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu menyambut Jongin.

"Selamat datang," sapa Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalas sapaan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo membawa jas dan tas kerja Jongin, lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat pada suaminya.

"Wah... kenapa tehmu selalu terasa enak?" puji Jongin.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat."

"Ada apa ini? Kau menyiapkan air hangat untukku?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh melakukan itu pada suamiku?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Baiklah, terima kasih, cantik."

Jongin duduk bersandar di ranjang. Ranjang di kamarnya sekarang sudah berubah ukuran. Tak lagi ranjang berukuran sedang dimana jika dia berbaring bersama Kyungsoo, dia harus memeluk Kyungsoo agar mereka bisa berbagi. Ranjang di kamarnya sekarang sudah berukuran lebih besar. Tak perlu lagi mereka tidur berhimpitan. Selain itu, lukisan wajah Kyungsoo di kamar Jongin, disusun sedemikian rupa hinga bisa membentuk wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Itu belum sempurna, masih ada bagian yang perlu Jongin buat. Tapi wajah Kyungsoo sudah terlihat.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengar. Earphone berwarna merah terpasang menutupi telinganya. Sambil terus memandang layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Memakai gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih. Bagian dada gaun tidurnya terdapat hiasan brukat membuat pakaian dalam yang ia kenalan sedikit terlihat.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. Melakukan pose-sedikit-menggoda. Berharap Jongin tertarik melihatnya. Pose seksinya membuat gaun tidur Kyungsoo yang hanya sebatas lutut naik. Membuat paha mulusnya terlihat. Tapi nihil. Jongin sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya. Mata Jongin terus tertuju pada layar laptopnya. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berhenti melakukan pose aneh baginya agar menarik perhatian Jongin. Dengan langkah kesal ia menghampiri Jongin. Duduk dengan kasar di atas ranjang. Membuat laptop Jongin terjatuh.

"Astaga, hati-hati, sayang," ucap Jongin memposisikan lagi laptopnya di tempat semula.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Memandang Jongin kesal. Bibirnya masih mengerucut menunjukkan dirinya kesal. Tapi Jongin tak memperhatikan. Kyungsoo berdiri. Menyimpan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Menaikan satu kakinya ke sisi ranjang. Membuat gaun tidurnya naik. Paha mulus Kyungsoo terlihat jelas. Jongin hanya terbelalak kaget juga bingung melihat istrinya tiba-tiba melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal menunjuk pahanya dengan gerakan dagu.

Jongin terdiam. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku sedang bekerja, sayang," tukas Jongin kemudian.

Jongin kembali menatap layar laptopnya tanpa banyak berkomentar dengan apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. Tak banyak berkomentar tentang mengapa Kyungsoo kesal. Juga, tak banyak berkomentar tentang paha mulus Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas Jongin lihat.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia turunkan kakinya. Otaknya berpikir cepat mencari cara agar Jongin berhenti bekerja dan hanya melihatnya. Kyungsoo ambil laptop Jongin secara paksa, menyimpan laptop itu di atas meja. Jongin yang terkejut melepas earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Ada apa, manis? Biarkan aku selesaikan pekerjaanku lebih dulu, okay?" bujuk Jongin.

"Tapi maaf. Ny. Kim ingin seorang anak sekarang dan dia tak bisa menunggu," balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba naik ke atas ranjang. Memegang pundak suaminya, memastikan jika Jongin tak merubah posisinya. Jongin benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Karena dia tak pernah seperti ini. Kyungsoo duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian perlahan bibir lembutnya mencium bibir Jongin. Menyesap bergantian bibir bagian atas dan bawah. Tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu melingkar di leher Jongin, dan tak tinggal diam. Kyungsoo belai rambut Jongin berharap Jongin membalas apa yang ia lakukan. Berhasil! Jongin membalas mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Bergantian menyesap bibir Kyungsoo. Udara tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil terdengar. Jongin akhirnya berhasil Kyungsoo taklukan dalam hitungan detik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello~~**

 **Aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ^^,**

 **Fix di perbaiki typonya ^^, maafakan segala kekuranganku yeoreobun :))**

 **Always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

 **SARANGHAE READER-NIM**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	4. Should We?

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Should We?**

 **Previous chapter**

 _Jongin semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba naik ke atas ranjang. Memegang pundak suaminya, memastikan jika Jongin tak merubah posisinya. Jongin benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Karena dia tak pernah seperti ini. Kyungsoo duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian perlahan bibir lembutnya mencium bibir Jongin. Menyesap bergantian bibir bagian atas dan bawah. Tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu melingkar di leher Jongin, dan tak tinggal diam. Kyungsoo belai rambut Jongin berharap Jongin membalas apa yang ia lakukan. Berhasil! Jongin membalas mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Bergantian menyesap bibir Kyungsoo. Udara tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lenguhan-lenguhan kecil terdengar. Jongin akhirnya berhasil Kyungsoo taklukan dalam hitungan detik._

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik berlalu Kyungsoo berhenti mencium bibir Jongin. Menatap wajah Jongin.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak tergoda melihatku memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Jongin lalu melirik pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin melebar. Saat matanya tepat melihat bagian dada pakaian istrinya. Bukan tergoda, pria ini justru terkekeh melihat istrinya yang tak biasanya seperti ini. Membuat 'serangan' lebih dulu. Bahkan ia memakai pakaian yang seperti ini.

"Kau tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jongin bertanya lembut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kepalnya tertunduk dengan dirinya yang masih berada di pangkuan Jongin. Tertawa pelan, hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan. Pria ini menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. Memberi kecupan di bibir istrinya.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya setan dalam diriku sedang ingin bermain," ucap Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku akan tidur," jawab Kyungsoo tak bersemangat.

Kyungsoo berhenti membuat tubuhnya bertumpu di atas pangkuan Jongin. Memposisikan tubuhnya dengan benar di atas ranjang. Duduk bersandar di samping Jongin. Mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menarik selimut menutupi paksa tubuhnya.

Jongin terkekeh. Gemas melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya itu manis. Pria ini lalu duduk menyamping. Membuat tubuhnya sekarang merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo. Membuat sang wanita bergerak kegelian.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab," ucap Jongin kemudian.

"Bertanggung jawab? Untuk apa?"

"Setan dalam dirimu membuat setan dalam diriku tak bisa diam melihatmu menggodaku."

Jongin semakin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo. Menyingkirkan selimut berwarna biru yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Membuatnya tak semakin tak berjarak. Jongin mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Hembusan nafasnya membuat Kyungsoo melenguh pelan.

"Eungh... Jongin-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Hen-ti-kan-eungh."

"Kau memancingku saat aku sedang bekerja. Kau harus terima hukumanku."

"Jong-Jong-in-ah."

Jongin mulai dengan 'pekerjaannya'. Ya, pekerjaannya yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan. Tapi, karena istrinya menggoda setan dalam dirinya. Dengan terpaksa, Jongin harus selesaikan 'pekerjaannya' ini. Tangan Jongin menelusup gaun tidur Kyungsoo. Mengelus punggung istrinya pelan. Sedikit mempermaikan istrinya yang kegelian. Jongin mulai menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Pria ini, kembali menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Mengelus lembut dua gundukan besar di dada Kyungsoo. Hanya melenguh dan membalas apa yang suami lakukan, hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan.

Malam yang dingin berubah menjadi malam yang panas di kamar Jongin. Menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo adalah candu bagi Jongin. Jika dia sekali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, dia akan merasakan ingin melakukannya seratus kali. Selalu seperti itu. Beruntung, istrinya tak pernah protes atau apapun. Hanya menerima setiap perlakuan Jongin yang bisa membuat dadanya berdebar kencang dalam hitungan detik. Ada hal yang diam-diam Kyungsoo lakukan. Tanpa ada yang tahu, bahkan Sehun. Orang yang selalu mendengar hal gila lebih dulu dari mulut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **Lima hari sebelumnya...**

Kyungsoo berlari menuju halte bus. Dia terlambat. Sudah tiga hari Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ibunya meminta Kyungsoo untuk tinggal disana selama ibu dan ayahnya pergi ke Jeju. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo harus menghadiri pernikahan kerabat mereka disana. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut Kyungsoo terlambat pergi bekerja. Entah ini karena kebiasaannya yang selalu bangun lebih siang karena taman kanak-kanak hanya berjarak dua puluh langkah dari depan rumahnya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah berada di sekolah pukul 9 pagi. Tetapi pukul 9 kurang 5 menit Kyungsoo baru melangkah pergi. Lebih sialnya lagi selama dua hari berturut-turut, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengantarnya sampai sekolah lebih cepat. Sehun, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak tidur karena tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Begitu kata ibunya, dan Kyungsoo percaya karena selama Kyungsoo tinggal disana baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie. Lalu suaminya. Dia pun sibuk, harus pergi ke kantornya saat matahari pun bahkan belum ingin menampakan dirinya. Entah ini memang Kyungsoo yang tak hati-hati memasang alarm, atau kesialan sedang ingin berdiam diri dalam diri Kyungsoo. Entahlah, yang jelas dua hari ini wanita bermata bulat ini dibuat repot karena TERLAMBAT.

"Astaga. Kenapa bus berikutnya lama sekali?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Masih menggerutu pada semua hal yang membuatnya kesal. Handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Wanita ini tak mendengar suara dering handphonenya karena berada di dalam tas, tapi dia bisa merasakan getar dari dalam tasnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, terburu-buru karena bus yang ia tunggu datang, Kyungsoo ambil handphonenya. Kemudian...

BUK!

Handphone Kyungsoo terjatuh. Dengan wajah kesalnya ia ambil handphonenya dan segera naik ke dalam bus. Mencari tempat kosong agar dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Kursi dekat pintu Kyungsoo pilih. Kursi itu kosong sampai Kyungsoo duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian seorang pria bertubuh gemuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bertubuh kecil terjepit oleh orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Demi apa pun, gadis bermata bulat ini benar-benar benci pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus mendapat kesialan lagi. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo bangun terlambat, lalu handphonenya yang terjatuh, dan sekarang dia tersiksa tak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya satu senti karena orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata.

 _'Tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus alami semua ini?'_

Kyungsoo sedang membereskan kelas bersama guru-guru yang lain. Kyungsoo tak paham kenapa ruang kelas selalu berantakan setiap hari. Kenapa anak-anak tidak pernah bisa bermain dengan rapih.

"Kenapa aku mengomel pada hal seperti ini? Ah... ada apa denganku?" keluh Kyungsoo.

Salah satu guru yang sedang merapikan kelas bersama Kyungsoo, terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tak menggerutu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi," panggilnya ragu.

Kyungsoo terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi dirimu sekarang ini menjelaskan yang lain. Apa kau ada masalah dengan suamimu?"

"Benarkah? Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya. Kami baik-baik saja..."

Kyungsoo mulai bercerita apa yang terjadi dengannya belakangan ini. Semua kesialan yang entah secara kebetulan atau tidak itu datang bersamaan satu per satu.

"Jadi begitu?"

"Iya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa," jawab Kyungsoo lesu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Benarkah, Eunji-ssi? Apa?"

Eunji lalu berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah seketika setelah mendengar apa yang Eunji bisikan padanya.

"Apa kau gila?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar. Ini terjadi padaku juga, dan aku melakukan itu."

"Tapi-itu-bukan-bukan cara tepat menurutku."

"Seorang anak dalam keluarga kecil itu bisa merubah segalanya."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ini dengan Jongin. Selain itu sepertinya Jongin belum mau merubah statusnya menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu secepat ini."

"Semua pria seperti itu. Itulah mengapa kita para wanita harus bergerak lebih cepat."

"Huh? Tapi tetap saja-itu-" Kyungsoo terlihat ragu.

"Aku hanya memberi saran. Kau mau mengikuti saranku atau tidak, itu terserah padamu."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir keras. Saran yang tidak masuk akal tapi, apa perlu dia mencoba saran Eunji?

"Pikirkan itu setelah kita selesaikan ini," ucap Eunji melanjutkan kembali membereskan ruang kelas.

Kyungsoo benar-benar memikirkan saran yang Eunji katakan. Seorang anak? Secepat ini? Bahkan pernikahannya belum genap sebulan. Apa memiliki seorang itu jalan keluar dari kesialan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang? Dan alhasil, kalimat 'wanita harus bergerak lebih cepat' itu terus menghantui Kyungsoo. Dia akhirnya melakukan gerakan cepatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Back to story...**

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar gila! Aku sekarang ragu jika kau itu anak kandung eomma."

Sehun semakin keras tertawa. Bukan tanpa alasan pria ini tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini. Kyungsoo, datang ke rumah dan meminta Sehun untuk datang ke rumah kaca dan mendengarkan ceritanya. Ya, Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini, dan apa yang ia lakukan pada Jongin semalam.

"Kau ini! Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan bereaksi tentang ceritaku, Oh Sehun!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin memeliki anak, itu bagus. Tapi alasan dan caramu itu yang menurutku lucu," Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Diamlah! Tak ada gunanya aku cerita ini padamu. Kau tidak seberapa kerasnya aku menahan malu menceritakan ini padamu?"

"Baiklah... baiklah..."

Sehun menarik nafas dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali mendengarkan kakanya.

"Lalu, hyung tidak tau tentang ini, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Dia akan menertawakanku sama sepertimu jika dia tahu."

"Bicaralah padanya. Tapi menurutku, kesialanmu itu bisa hilang dengan cara lain."

Sontak Kyungsoo bersemangat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Akhirnya adik laki-lakinya bisa membantunya.

"Cara lain? Apa? Beritahu aku, aku akan lakukan itu."

Sehun mendekatkan mukutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan pelan-pelan dia mulai berbisik.

"Beri aku uang jajan lebih untuk pergi kencan," bisik Sehun.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo yang awalnya bersemangat berubah menjadi kesal.

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih diam di rumah kaca. Entah sudah berapa gelas teh dan coklat hangat yang ia minum. Ibunya berkali-kali memanggilnya untuk masuk dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan. Tapi ia selalu menolak. Lebih memilih diam, mencari jawaban, apa dia harus ceritakan ini pada Jongin? Hal memalukan yang pernah Kyungsoo pikirkan dan lakukan.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Jongin. Senyum tipis muncul di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Aku sedang di rumah eomma."

"..."

"Hmmm, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu. Kau sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang."

"..."

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati..."

Kyungsoo kembali memasang earphonenya dan menambah volume mp3 playernya. Menunggu Jongin yang akan menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bersiap untuk kembali pergi untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa ada yang aneh pada Kyungsoo. Terlebih apa yang baru dia lakukan semalam. Selama ia mengenal Kyungsoo, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bersikap 'lebih' dari biasanya. Jongin ingin bertanya pada istrinya tapi-disisi lain dia bingung harus bertanya dengan cara apa, dan kalimat seperti apa.

Jongin sampai di rumah mertuanya. Tapi rumahnya terlihat sepi. Ia ambil handphone dari dalam saku celananya. Berniat untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo jika dia sudah tiba. Tapi, Jongin urungkan niatnya. Karena pintu pagar tak terkunci Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Jongin mengetuk pintu memanggil siapapun yang ada di dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian ibu Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jongin-ah, masuklah."

"Selamat sore, eomeoni."

"Kau datang untuk menjemput Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia menerima segelas air teh dari mertuanya.

"Apa kau dan Kyungsoo bertengkar?"

"Tidak, eomeoni. Apa Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak. Karena itu aku bertanya. Karena hanya diam di rumah kaca sejak ia datang. Sebelumnya dia bersama Sehun, dia masuk hanya jika teh atau coklat panasnya habis."

"Kalau begitu-eomeoni-aku akan menemui Kyungsoo," ijin Jongin.

"Hmmm, bicaralah dengannya. Ajak dia masuk. Aku akan siapkan makan malam. Makan malamlah bersama disini sebelum kalian kembali."

Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekat menuju rumah kaca. Senyumnya tersimpul saat dia bisa mendengar suara musik dari dalam. Jongin sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara, dia tak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati waktu sendirinya.

CHU~~

Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk istrinya lembut.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin dengan tak melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mendengarkan lagu dan minun coklat panas."

Jongin duduk di batang kayu yang menjadi kursi. Memandang Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hanya diam saja selama berjam-jam tanpa makan apapun?" Jongin mulai mengorek informasi.

"Apa yang eomma katakan padamu, hmm?"

"Kau ingin melihatku khawatir karena kau sakit, cantik?"

"Tentu saja tidak," bantah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Aku siap mendengar apapun itu," ucap Jongin lalu merubah posisi duduknya.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Dia terus menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya dengan matanya yang tak henti memandang ke arah Jongin.

"Aku malu," kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kau sudah menjadi istriku dan kau masih malu padaku?"

"Tapi-ini-benar-bebar memalukan."

"Apapun itu, ceritakan."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Memandang Jongin dengan ragu. Ia mulai menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya dan berbuat hal yang menurutnya bodoh. Menggoda suaminya sendiri.

Kyungsoo selesai bercerita. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin memandang wahah Jongin. Suaminya masih diam. Tak bereaksi dan berkata apapun. Ini bukan reaksi yang Kyungsoo bayangkan. Kenapa Jongin setenang ini setelah mendengar ceritanya.

Tapi, lalu tiba-tiba suara keras tawa Jongin memecahkan suasana hening di rumah kaca. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jongin yang sedang tertawa.

"Jadi, semalam kau seperti itu karena ini?" tanya Jongin dengan menahan tawa.

"Aku bilang ini memalukan," ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku suka melihatmu menggodaku seperti itu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Memasang wajah kesal pada Jongin.

"Jongin-ah..." rengeknya kesal.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, mendekat perlahan pada Kyungsoo lalu mendekap Kyungsoo yang masih duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada ribuan alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu, Ny. Kim," ucap Jongin pelan.

Jongin melepaskan dekapannya. Lalu berjongkok memandang Kyungsoo. Ia lalu kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Kau ini lucu. Hanya karena ini kau bersikap aneh?"

"Jangan meledekku."

"Jika kau ingin anak, aku mau dan setuju, meskipun bukan karena kau yang mendapat kesialan."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Tidak seharusnya kita menunda seorang anak, kan?"

"Jongin-ah."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita masuk, ibumu sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di ruang tengah. Sesekali ia benarkan posisi kacamatanya. Menatap layar laptopnya. Sedang ada proyek untuk membuat game baru bekerjasama dengan salah satu management artis cukup besar dibKorean, dan Jongin di tunjuk sebagai ketua tim untuk mengerjakan proyek ini. Kyungsoo datang membawa segelas coklat panas dan sepiring kue kering.

"Tidak baik jika terus minum kopi. Minum ini, dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Istirahatlah jika kau lelah," pesan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, membiarkan suaminya mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo tahu suaminya begitu cinta dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Jongin bekerja. Meski dia kesal karena Jongin terus tidur telat karena ini. Tapi, Kyungsoo percaya Jongin tidak akan membuatnya khawatir.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Jongin.

"Iya," Kyungsoo berhenti dan melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Ada yang butuhkan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak. Apa kau ingin membuat anak malam ini?" tanya Jongin tanpa ragu.

Sesaat kemudian, rona merah karena malu muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Jogin-ah! Ishh... kau ini! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kemarin kau menggodaku, tapi hari ini aku hanya bertanya kau marah?" tanya Jongin jahil.

Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam kamar menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat istrinya yang malu karena pertanyaannya. Jongin benar-benar tidak menyangka jika istrinya akan berbuat sejauh ini hanya karena kesialan yang tiba-tiba ia alami. Tapi, memiliki seorang anak itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan dia harus menunda ada seorang bayi kecil di tengah keluarganya.

Karena Kyungsoo yang merasa aneh dengan kesialan yang tiba-tiba ia alami. Tanpa diduga, pembicaraan serius tentang adanya bayi mungil di tengah Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun mereka bicarakan. Mereka sepakat tak perlu menunda untum kehadiran si mungil. Tak menunda juga tidak menjadikan kesialan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan. Mereka ingin memiliki keturunan. Mulai hari ini mereka memiliki recana dan program baru. Ya, rencana dan program untuk 'membuat' sang bayi kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANNYEONG... ^^,**

 **Wah... long time no see yereobun...**

 **Masih ingat dan maukah kalian membaca ceritaku? Hihihi**

 **Setelah sekian lama bertapa... memikirkan apa cerita ini harus lanjut atau tidak...**

 **Akhirnya author memutuskan untuk lanjut...**

 **Maafkan karena terlalu lama hiatus ^^,**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca ceritaku...**

 **BIG HUG for you all**

 **Author tetep ga bisa janji bisa update ASAP...**

 **Tapi author usahakan update sebisa yang author bisa...**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^,**

 **Dan mohon maaf...**

 **Dont forget to leave your precious review ^^,**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	5. Speechless

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Speechless**

 **Preview chapter**

 _"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Jongin._

 _"Iya," Kyungsoo berhenti dan melihat ke arah Jongin._

 _"Ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian._

 _"Tidak. Apa kau ingin membuat anak malam ini?" tanya Jongin tanpa ragu._

 _Sesaat kemudian, rona merah karena malu muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bertanya seperti itu padanya._

 _"Jogin-ah! Ishh... kau ini! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" kesal Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamar._

 _"Kyungsoo-ya, kemarin kau menggodaku, tapi hari ini aku hanya bertanya kau marah?" tanya Jongin jahil._

 _Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam kamar menjawab pertanyaan Jongin._

 _"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Kim Jongin!"_

.

.

.

.

Jongin meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Berjam-jam duduk diatas lantai hanya beralaskan karpet. Dia lirik jam dinding di ruang tengah. Sudah tengah malam. Jongin melirik ke arah kamarnya. Dia masih melihat cahaya lampu dari dalam. Apa Kyungsoo belum tidur?

Jongin matikan laptopnya. Ia rapikan meja ruang tengah seperti semula. Kemudian dia menuju kamar tidurnya. Dia lirik dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Pria ini masih mendengar samar-samar suara musik. Benar. Kyungsoo belum tidur. Dia masih asik membaca buku. Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tanya Jongin sambil naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menutup sebagian tubuhnya hingga sebatas pinggang dengan selimut.

"Hmmm, aku sedang menyelesaikan bacaanku. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat wajah Jongin.

"Sudah... dan punggungku terasa sangat kaku," keluh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Aku akan menyusul setelah selesai membaca ini."

Jongin mulai kesal karena Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada buku yang sedang istrinya baca.

"Ah... buku itu sekarang lebih tampan dariku?" gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu lalu melirik Jongin heran. Ia simpan buku itu di atas pangkuannya. Tersenyum lebar melihat suaminya yang bersikap manja. Marah pada sebuah buku.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin. Tetapi suaminya itu masih saja memasang wajah kesal. Kyungsoo merubah posisi duduknya. Sekarang ia duduk bersila menghadap Jonging. Senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo. Lucu melihat tingkah Jongin.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Jongin. Tak ada reaksi. Jongin masih diam tak berkomentar apapun.

CHU~

Kyungsoo kembali mencium Jongin. Sekarang kening Jongin yang ia kecup.

"Jangan merayuku," protes Jongin.

Jongin mulai berkomentar. Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat jika seperti ini. Masih terus tersenyum memandang Jongin yang kesal.

CHU~

Sekarang Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin. Suaminya masih tak bergerak. Hanya diam memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku bilang jangan menggangguku!" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku akan terus lakukan itu," balas Kyungsoo.

CHU~

CHU~

CHU~

Tiga kali berturut-turut Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin. Sampai Jongin akhirnya mulai bereaksi. Ia tahan Kyungsoo mendekat dan kembali menciumnya. Jongin sekarang mengambil alih. Dia membuat Kyungsoo sekarang terbaring sambil terus tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan menggodaku, sayang."

"Tapi aku senang melakukan itu."

"Kau akan terima akibatnya karena menggodaku!" ancam Jongin menunjukkan smirknya.

"Dengan senang hati, tampan."

Jongin perlahan mulai tak membuat jarak dengan Kyungsoo. Posisinya yang sedang berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo memberinya keuntungan. Dia bisa menahan Kyungsoo agar tak melakukan banyak gerakan. Dia cium lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Wanita muda ini dengan senang hati membalas apa yang Jongin lakukan. Ciuman lembut Jongin di bibirnya, dan juga wangi khas Jongin yang tak pernah ia lupa. Itu bagai candu bagi Kyungsoo.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Apa yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo lakukan berhenti seketika. Saat tiba-tiba suara getar handphone Kyungsoo mengusik 'kesibukan' mereka. Jongin menyingkirkan tubuhnya sendiri, membiarkan Kyungsoo menerima panggilan teleponnya.

"Sehun?" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Sehun? Ada apa dia menghubungimu tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Biar aku terima panggilannya dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan telepon adiknya. Apa terjadi sesuatu sampai dia menghubungi tengah malam seperti ini?

"Halo..."

"..."

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"..."

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"..."

"Baiklah tunggu aku."

"..."

Kyungsoo langsung terburu-buru mengganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin.

"Dia ada di kantor polisi."

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Dia hanya menyuruhku datang kesana sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah."

Jongin tersenyum tipis ia merangkul Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku siapkan mobilnya. Kau bawakan jaketku, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mengambil jaket Jongin dari dalam lemari dan mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cemas. Dengan pandangannya yang tak berhenti fokus menatap jalan. Sebelah tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Berharap istrinya merasa sedikit tenang.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja, sayang," ucap Jongin menenangkan.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Jongin tahu betul, kata-katanya sekarang tak akan membantu menghilangkan kekhawatiran Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kantor polisi tempat Sehun di tahan. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kyungsoo masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria dengan jaket dan celananya kotor. Dia yakin jika itu adalah Sehun. Tapi... apa yang Sehun lakukan? Itu membuat Kyungsoo ragu.

"Sehun?"

"Noona," jawab Sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo tak percaya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang berbalik begitu ia panggil nama adiknya.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Ada apa denganmu? Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Jongin yang tiba setelah Kyungsoo meminta Kyungsoo duduk di sudut kantor polisi. Menunggunya menyelesaikan masalah Sehun. Setelah selesai mereka langsung pulang. Kyungsoo membawa Sehun pulang bersamanya. Tak banyak bicara, Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan suara jika itu memang perlu. Raut wajah kesal terlihat jelas. Bagaimana tidak. Sehun, adiknya yang selama ini Kyungsoo kenal tak pernah sama sekali berbuat hal aneh, tiba-tiba menghubunginya tengah malam, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba rusak karena pukulan orang lain.

"Noona," panggil Sehun lirih.

Kyungsoo tak hiraukan Sehun. Dia hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Masuklah. Bicaralah di dalam," perintah Jongin.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu kau tidak berbuat salah. Masuklah, bersihkan lukamu, baru kita bicara dengan kakakmu."

Sehun menurut. Dengan langkah ragu ia masuk ke dalam rumah kakaknya. Dia duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Jongin datang memberikan satu stel pakaian untuk Sehun. Setelah mengganti pakainnya Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah. Jongin masih berada disana. Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur. Menghampiri Sehun membawa segelas citroen tea and semangkuk kecil berisi air hangat untuk membersihkan luka di wajah Sehun, dan kotak P3K.

Dalam diam Kyungsoo membersihkan luka Sehun. Pria ini tahu jika kakaknya sedang sangat marah padanya. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Noona."

Tak ada jawaban. Sambil menahan perih di wajahnya Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Noona, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Ahh... sakit," keluh Sehun.

"Jika kau tahu ini sakit, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada wajahmu!"

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu. Aku tidak berpikir ini akan terjadi."

"Polisi bilang jika kau berusaha melakukan pada seorang wanit."

"Dengarkan aku, noona."

"Astaga. Ada apa denganmu? Bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu. Aku tak habis pikir kau akan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika eomma dan appa tahu tentang ini?"

"Ada alasan kenapa aku seperti ini. Dengarkan aku dan percaya padaku."

.

.

.

.

 **Tiga jam sebelumnya...**

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin di kamar yang dulu adalah kamar Kyungsoo. Memeriksa setiap detail di wajahnya tak ada yang kurang sedikit pun. Malam ini Sehun akan pergi berkencan dengan Soonil. Sebenarnya, Sehun tak memberitahu kekasihya jika malam ini dia akan datang menjemput Soonil dan pergi ke tempat yang sudah Sehun siapkan. Ada hal lain yang akan Sehun lakukan. Pria muda ini berencana untuk melamar Soonil. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagi Sehun, karena umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Tapi, Sehun yakin dengan niatnya untuk ingin lwbih serius dengan Soonil.

"Kau sudah tampan Oh Sehun!"

Sehun bicara pada bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Dia siap untuk pergi. Satu bucket bunga, dan cincin berwarna perak dengan sebuat permata sebagain pemanis sudah Sehun siapkan. Belum sampai dia di rumah Soonil dan melihat wajah kekasihnya, hanya memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saja sudah membuat jantungnya bedegup tak karuan. Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi Soonil, memastikan jiga dia benar ada di rumah. Meski Sehun yakin kekasihnya akan ada di rumah. Karena selama dia mengenal Soonil, kekasihnya ini bukanlah tipe orang yang senang keluar malam jika tak ada hal yang mendesak. Selain itu, Soonil akan mengatakan kemana dia pergi pada Sehun. Sejak pagi hari Soonil tak mengatakan jika dia memiliki rencana untuk pergi, lalu terakhir saat Sehun mengirimnya pesan, Soonil mengatakan jika dia sedang membantu bibinya menyiapkan makan malam.

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Tiga kali...

Empat kali...

Soonil tak menjawab satu pun panggilan telepon Sehun. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk datang tanpa bertanya apa kekasihnya ada di rumah atau tidak. Sampai. Berkali-kali Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

TING... TONG...

Sehun menekan bel rumah Soonil. Tak ada suara langkah seseorang mendekat untuk membukakan pintu.

TING... TONG...

Sehun menekan kembali tombol bel. Akhirnya dia mendengar suara langkah mendekat untuk membuka pintu. Tapi, itu bukan Soonil. Itu ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah Soonil.

"Ah, tuan? Selamat malam," sapa ahjumma.

"Selamat malam ahjumma. Apa Soonil ada?"

"Nona muda, pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu," jawab ahjumma.

"Pergi?"

"Iya. Sepertinya dia pergi bersama temannya, karena mobilnya masih ada."

"Ah... begitu? Baiklah. Terima kasih ahjumma."

Sehun kembali ke mobilnya. Rasa gugup yang sejak tadi ia rasakan mendadak hilang saat tahu jika Soonil tak berada di rumahnya. Satu per satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Sehun. Dengan siapa Soonil pergi? Pergi kemana dia tanpa memberitahu Sehun? Lalu kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilan telepon Sehun?

Sehun duduk di dalam mobilnya. Belum berniat pergi. Dia ambil handphonenya dari dalam saku. Berusaha untuk menghubungi Soonil lagi, dan mencaritahu dimana dia sekarang.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima pang-_

Sehun semakin heran dan bingung. Bahkan sekarang nomor Soonil tak bisa ia hubungi.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku jika dia akan pergi?" gumam Sehun bingung.

Rencananya untuk melamar Soonil gagal. Tapi bukan ini yang Sehun khawatirkan. Dia bisa melamar Soonil di waktu yang lain. Soonil pergi tanpa memberi kabar, ini yang membuat Sehun khawatir. Karena kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Sehun pergi ke restoran tempat ia akan melamar Soonil. Dia harus membatalkan reservasi yang dia lakukan. Sehun masih belum bisa menghubungi Soonil. Dia lihat jam tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih setengah 10 malam. Niatnya untuk langsung pulang batal, setelah salah satu temannya mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke club. Pria berumur duapuluh tahun ini tetaplah anak muda yang butuh kesenangan.

Jarum panjang di jam tangannya sudah menujuk angka 3 dan jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka 10. Sudah pukul sepuluh lewat dan Soonil masih belum memberi kabar apapun. Sehun semakin cemas. Kemana gerangan kekasihnya pergi tanpa memberinya kabar sama sekali. Teman-temannya yang lain asik mengobrol ini dan itu. Sesekali beberapa dari mereka bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan DJ. Sedangkan Oh Sehun, dia hanya terus menatap layar handphonenya. Terus berusaha menghubungi Soonil, kekasihnya. Belasan voice mail sudab Sehun kirim. Semuanya berisi pesan yang sama. Meminta Soonil untuk segera menghubunginya.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Tiga jam...

Tak ada kabar apapun dari Soonil. Sehun sudah tak tahu lagi harus mencari kemana kekasihnya. Kebanyakan teman-teman Soonil adalah wanita atau pria seumuran dengan Soonil, Sehun selalu merasa canggung jika bertemu mereka. Alhasil tak ada teman Soonil yang Sehun kenal.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terus diam? Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" tanya salah satu teman Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak karena suara berisik di dalam club.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jawab Sehun dengan cara yang sama, sedikit berteriak. Takut temannya tak mendengar jawabannya. Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa pusing 0lkarena terlalu lama diam di tempat yang begitu berisik tanpa melakukan apapun. Lebih memilih untuk keluar dan menghirup udara segar, dibandingkan harus diam memandangi layar handphonenya. Sehun berjalan menuju luar seorang diri. Kepalanya benar terasa sakit tanpa sebab. Ia meneguk minuman bersoda yang ia bawa dari dalam. Mata Sehun tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam club.

"Soonil?" tanyanya ragu.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengucek pelan matanya. Meyakinkan dirinya jika yang dia lihat bukanlah orang lain atau hantu. Itu benar-benar Soonil. Kekasihnya. Orang yang sejak tadi Sehun cari keberadaannya. Orang yang sejak tadi Sehun khawatirkan.

Tapi apa yang Soonil lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Sehun bahkan melihat Soonil yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena mabuk, di bantu berjalan dengan seorang pria. Iya, seorang pria yang jelas terlihat lebih tua dari Sehun. Dengan ragu, Sehun berjalan mendekat menghampiri Soonil.

"Noona," panggilnya sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Soonil yang akan terjatuh.

Soonil dan pria yang sedang bersamanya menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka secara bersamaan.

"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Soonil sama sekali tak merespon. Dia hanya melihat Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria yang sedang bersama Soonil.

"Aku kekasihnya. Aku mengenalnya, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang," ucap Sehun.

Sehun lalu mengambil alih tugas pria itu untuk membantu Soonil agar bisa berjalan. Bukan ucapan terima kasih. Tapi, pria itu meneriaki Sehun sebagai orang jahat dan akan melakukan hal buruk pada Soonil. Sontak, orang-orang yang berada di depan club saat itu langsung mengerubuni bahkan beberapa dari mereka langsung memukul wajah Sehun setelah Soonil berontak dan berteriak pada Sehun. Tak satu orang pun mau mendengarkan Sehun, mereka satu per satu memberikan pukulan di wajah Sehun. Ada patroli polisi saat kejadian itu terjadi. Sehun di bawa ke kantor polisi bersama pria yang meneriakinya orang jahat, juga bersama Soonil yang mabuk. Demi apa pun, Sehun yakin jika Soonil sama sekali tidak tahu atau ingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kekasihnya di teriaki orang jahat oleh pria asing. Pria yang datang bersama Soonil menceritakan apa yang terjadi, pria itu mengatakan jika dia adalah tunangan Soonil. Tak ada satu pun yang berpihak pada Sehun. Alhasil, Sehun diminta untuk memanggil siapapun yang bisa menjadi waliny dan mengurus tentang kekacauan ini. Tak sampai hati jika Sehun harus menghubungi ibunya dan mengatakan jima dia sedang berada di kantor polisi. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa Sehun andalkan dan percaya sekarang adalah kakaknya.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Soonil di club bersama pria lain. Lebih buruknya lagi, Soonil bersama pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Akan percuma jika sekarang Sehun pergi menemui Soonil. Dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun.

.

.

.

.

 **Back to story...**

Soonil terpaku. Heran. Tak habis pikir. Mendengar apa yang adiknya katakan seperti mendengar cerita sebuah drama.

"Aku sudah duga ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihmu itu," tukas Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Masud noona?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Istirahatlah. Untuk beberapa hari sampai wajahmu lebih baik tinggallah disini. Aku yang akan bicara pada eomma dan appa."

"Terima kasih noona, dan juga maafkan aku."

"Istirahatlah."

Sehun menurut perkataan kakaknya, dia naik me lantai 2, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pitu kamarnya dalam diam. Kyungsoo menatap adiknya yang berjalan lesu. Apa yang selama ini Kyungsoo pikirkan tentang Soonil ternyata benar.

Sudah hampir pukul 2 pagi. Kyungsoo masih belum tidur. Dia masih diam melamun dan tak terlihat jiga dia akan terlelap.

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Membenarkan selimut yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah. Ini hampir pagi. Besok kau harus bekerja, cantik," ucap Jongin.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar setelah suaminya tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tahu ada yang tak beres dengan eonni. Kau ingat? Berberapa kali aku seperti melihatnya berjalan dengan pria lain."

CHU~

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi kini lebih lama beberapa detik dari kecupannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau senang mencium bibirku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Agar kau diam."

"Aku bisa diam tanpa kau harus menciumku. Kau tidak tahu kan? Setiap kau menciumku apa yang ada di pikiranku akan hilang. Aku harus kembali mencoba mengingat apa ya-"

CHU~

"Lihat? Kau tidak akan berhenti jika aku tidak menciummu," seru Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menatap Jongin. Dia menurut apa kata suaminya. Mendekap tubuh Jongin erat, dan Jongin membalas mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku benci Sehun hari ini," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia mengganggu kita. Andai saja dia tak menghubungi tengah malam. Mungkin sekarang ini-kita-sedang-" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin jahil.

Jongin tertawa. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Kau ini. Astaga, kenapa istriku mendadak seperti ini?"

"Karena aku cinta padamu," balas Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin dengan tak melepas dekapannya.

"Apa ini? Kau mencoba menggodaku lagi?"

"Tidak. Itu ucapan selamat malam. Aku sudah tak ada tenaga untuk menggodamu," jawab Kyungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya agar rasa kantuknya datang lebih cepat.

"Astaga, kau ini."

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di lantai, bersandar pada ranjangnya. Sesekali ia menyeringai menahan perih di wajahnya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa kali dia menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Soonil. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Kekasihnya sendiri seakan tak mengenalnya. Membiarkan Sehun mendapat pukulan demi pukulan dari orang lain. Membiarkan Sehun dianggap orang jahat yang akan melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihnya sendiri. Gadis yang Sehun lihat di club, yang berusaha ia bantu dan lindungi seperti orang lain bagi Sehun. Meski matanya yakin jika itu adalah Soonil. Mabuk. Membiarkan pria lain menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa ragu. Kenapa ini tiba-tiba terjadi? Dosa besar apa yang Sehun lakukan sampai dia harus menerima ini? Sehun larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sakit.

Sehun masih tak merubah posisi duduknya. Dia masih terjaga tak merasakan ngantuk sedikit pun. Sehun sadar jika hari udah berganti terang. Semburat sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela berukuran kecil yang menjadi ventilasi, masuk menyilaukan matanya.

"Sehun-ah, turunlah. Sarapan sudah siap."

Kyungsoo berteriak dari lantai bawah memanggil Sehun untuk turun dan sarapan. Dengan langkah berat Sehun pergi menuju lantai bawah.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Sehun panik seketika. Mengapa kakaknya tahu jika dia tak tidur semalam

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidur. Aku tidur dengan nyenyak," jawab Sehun ragu.

"Tapi wajahmu-"

"Noona, aku lapar sekali. Kau masak apa?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku buat sup tahu pedas. Kesukaanmu."

"Wah... ini pasti enak."

"Jongin-ah... ayo kita sarapan!" panggil Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Kau ini. Panggillah suamimu tanpa berteriak seperti itu. Panggillah dengan manis."

BUK!

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Aakk..." keluh Sehun sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jangan membuatku marah sepagi ini," ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, sudah rapi. Sedang berusaha memakai dasi. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Jongin dan membantu suaminya memasang dasinya dengan benar.

"Ada apa? Sepagi ini sudah ramai," tanya Jongin.

"Hyung, kau harus berhati-hati dengan emosi noona yang seperti itu," seru Sehun.

"Kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menggodaku," jawab Jongin.

Rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo muncul begitu mendengar perkataan Jongin. Disusul tawa Sehun karena mendengar hal yang sama. Kyungsoo yang kesal kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang pria yang sedang meledekanya.

"Jika kalian berdua bukan seseorang yang berarti untukku, kalian sudah aku-"

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Jongin-ah..." protes Kyungsoo karena Jogin melakukan itu di depan Sehun.

"Hyung... apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depanku."

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Tiba-tiba suara keylock pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka bertiga terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aigoo... kau tidak mengganti kode rumahmu bahkan setelah menikah?" protes seseorang begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun riang.

"Hello everybody! Sehun kau ada disini?"

"Jongsu-ya!" panggil Kyungsoo tak kalah riang.

Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Jongsu dan memberikannya pelukan selamat datang. Bukan Jongsu jika dia tak memiliki pikiran jahil di otaknya. Hobinya membuat saudara kembarnya kesal masih tetap ia miliki. Jongsu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Berhasil. Jongin menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ny. Kim, ingatlah siapa suamimu," seru Jongin kesal.

"Kau lihat? Kyungsoo lebih sayang padaku dibandingkan kau," goda Jongsu.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya sambil terkekeh. Senang melihat suaminya kesal karena apa yang dia lakukan. Setidaknya itu balasan karena membuatnya malu tadi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu datang menemui Kyungsoo lebih dulu jika kau baru datang? Temui istri dan anakmu lebih dulu," protes Jongin.

"Aku akan selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Aku bisa melihat dan bertemu mereka setiap hari. Sedangkan, dengan Kyung-Kyung... itu tidak akan terjadi."

Sekarang perhatian Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertuju pada paper bag berukuran besar yang Jongsu bawa. Jongsu baru saja tiba dari Itali. Salah satu temannya disana meminta Jongsu untuk membuat lukisan untuk galeri barunya dan untuk datang di acara pembukaan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bukankah kau akan menyiapkan sarapan untukku?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku sudah siapkan nasi dan supnya kau tinggal makan, sayang."

Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Jongin. Karena kesal karena istrinya tiba-tiba tidak peduli karena saudara kembarnya yang datang secara tiba-tiba, Jongin makan sarapan yang Kyungsoo buat tanpa berkomentar. Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk melihat oleh-oleh yang Jongsu bawa.

"Aku pergi," pamit Jongin.

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu dengan rasa kesal yang sudah menumpuk sejak tadi. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin pamit begitu saja lalu dengan cepat menyusul suaminya. Dia tahu Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia membalikan badannya, dan sekarang bisa melihat jelas wajah istrinya.

"Begitu senang kau bertemu Jongsu sampai kau lupa dengan suamimu?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin. Mengucapkan selamat jalan dan sebagai rayuan agar suaminya tak lagi kesal padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu, sayang. Masuklah lagi, dan ingatkan Jongsu untuk pulang."

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, rasa kesalnya selalu hilang dalam hitungan detik jika Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kampusnya. Seperti pesan kakaknya, dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah sampai wajahnya kembali normal atau paling tidak sedikit membaik. Meski Kyungsoo kesal pada Sehun, dia tak sampai hati membiarkan adiknya habis dimarahi oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Di rumah Kyungsoo kosong, tak ada siapa pun. Sehun mengintip jam dinding. Ini hampir pukul 2, tapi kakaknya tak ada di rumah.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Ada pesan masuk, dan itu dari kakaknya.

 _Sehun-ah, jika kau sudah pulang. Tolong kau kembalikan kotak makan milik Rahui. Aku simpan kotak itu di dalam lemari pendingin dan sudah aku isi dengan kimchi. Aku harus membeli keperluan sekolah... jadi tolong kau antarkan itu, oke..._

Walau malas, Sehun harus mengerjakan apa yang kakaknya minta. Dia sudah membantunya keluar dari masalah. Hanya mengembalikan ini ke Rahui. Itu bukan hal sulit. Sehun kembali mengambil jaketnya, dan membawa kotak makan yang Kyungsoo minta untuk di kembalikan.

Sehun bak seorang idol. Semua orang di dalam bus, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis remaja dan beberapa anak sekolah. Tak berhenti menatap Sehun. Terus berbisik pada kawan di sampingnya. Niat mereka berbisik. Tapi demi apa pun, Sehun bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka semua membicarakan tentang plester yang menempel di wajah Sehun untuk menutup lukanya. Seketika Sehun kesan pada kakaknya. Tiga buah plester bergambar pororo menempel di wajah Sehun untuk menutupi lukanya. Sehun sendiri baru sadar jika plester yang kakaknya gunakan adalah plester bergambar pororo, itu dari teman di kampusnya. Mereka semua berkomentar tentang lucunya plester yang Sehun gunakan. Sebenarnya sebelum pergi Sehun berniat untuk mengganti plester yang Kyungsoo gunakan dengan plester yang terlihat lebih normal. Tanpa gambar. Tapi, karena dia menerima pesan dari Kyungsoo dan memintanya untuk pergi, alhasil, niatnya untuk mengganti plester di wajahnya gagal.

Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Terus menunduk atau terus memalingkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa Sehun lalukan. Lima belas menit di dalam bus itu terasa seperti berminggu-minggu bagi Sehun.

Setelah lima belas menit yang panjang, Sehun akhirnya turun dari bus. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan wajah yang terus menunduk. Setiap orang yang melewatinya seperti terus menatap ke arahnya. Dalam hati Sehun terus menggerutu, apa salah jika seorang pria berumur 20 tahun memakai plester bergambar pororo? Apa poror hanya untuk anak-anak? Sehun pun suka dengan pororo yang lucu. Akhirnya, Sehun melihat apotik tanpa berpikir, Sehun masuk dan membeli plester yang menurutnya normal. Sehun keluar dari dalam apotik ia berjalan tanpa melaihat jalan, sibuk mengganti plester di wajahnya. Lalu...

BUK!

Seseorang mengendarai sepeda yang terkejut karena Sehun yang tiba keluar dari dalam apotik menabrak Sehun. Sehun terjatuh, kotak makanan berisi kimchi untuk Rahui tumpah dan sebagian kimchi terseser. Sang pengendara sepeda yang ternyata seorang wanita pun terjatuh. Barang bawaan yang ia bawa pun berantakan.

"Aakk... kopiku!" teriaknya saat melihat kopi-kopi miliknya tumpah.

"Kimchi!" seru Sehun saat melihat kimchi untuk Rahui berceceran.

Wanita itu bersaha bangun sambil menahan rasa sakit. Menatap kesal ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyelamatkan sebagian kimchi yang masih berada di dalam kotak makanan.

"Maaf. Seharusnya anda berhati-hati, ini jalan umum!" tukas wanita itu dengan nada kesal.

Setelah selesai menyelamatkan kimchi untuk Rahui, Sehun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Meminta maaf pada wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bernar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap Sehun.

"Oh, kau."

Wanita itu tak lagi bicara dengan nada kesal. Sehun berhenti membungkukkan badannya dan melihat siapa wanita yang sepertinya dia kenal dengan Sehun.

"Kau?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Itu wanita yang ia temui di rumah eomeoni. Pemilik baru kedai sup eomeoni. Iya, dia wanita pemilik kedai kopi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mencari apa ada luka di tubuh wanita itu. Tentu tanpa menyentuh wanita itu meski hanya ujung jarinya.

"Ternyata kau. Lain kali berhati-hatilah," ucap wanita itu.

"Kakimu berdarah!" seru Sehun panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membersihkannya nanti."

"Biar aku bantu bersihkan lukamu itu."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Wanita yang Sehun belum tahu siapa namanya lalu berusaha mengangkat sepedanya. Sehun dengan sigap membantunya. Tapi...

"Aaaww." wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Biar aku mengantarmu saja," Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Biar ku dorong sepedaku. Lagi pula kedaiku sudah dekat."

"Walau dekat jika kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik akan terasa seperti ribuan kilometer. Biar aku mengantarmu. Lagi pula aku akan ke tempatmu untuk bertemu Rahui."

"Tapi-"

Tanpa menunggu wanita itu berkata 'iya', Sehun sudah lebih dulu naik ke atas sepeda. Sudah siap untuk jalan.

"Naik."

Sehun meminta wanita itu untuk naik di belakang, dan membiarkan Sehun memboncengnya hingga kedai. Dengan ragu dia naik dan membiarkan Sehun memboncengnya. Sehun mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda perlahan demi perlahan. Tak perlu waktu lama, seperti yang dikatakan wanita itu, jarak tempat mereka berdua saling bertabrakan dengan kedai sudah dekat.

Wanita itu turu, lalu masuk dengan berjalan sedikit pincang karena kakinya ternyata sekarang mulai terasa begitu sakit. Sehun membantunya mengambil air ke wadah. Melihat wanita itu membersihkan lukanya sendiri. Wajah bersalah terua terlihat di wajah Sehun.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ucap Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa berjalan meski sedikit sakit."

Sehun lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Plester yang tadi ia beli. Lalu, dia menempelkan plester itu di lutut wanita itu untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap wanita itu.

Sehun membalas dengan senyuman.

"Oh, iya. Kau bilang ingin bertemu Rahui? Tapi dia sedang tak ada disini. Dia sedang lergi kursus dan baru akan kembali sore nanti."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu-"

Hanphone Sehun berdering. Menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan wanita itu. Mata Sehun membulat saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Soonil. Ragu Sehun rasakan. Entah mengapa, ada keinginan untuk tak menerima panggilan telepon dari Soonil. Tapi hati kecilnya yang lain berkata jika dia harus bicara dengan kekasihnya ini. Sehun bicara dengan Soonil, dan dia meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya sore ini. Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali menghampiri wanita yang tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu disini hingga Rahui pulang. Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu, untuk memberikan ini lada Rahui?"

"Ah... begitu? Baik. Aku akan berikan ini padanya nanti."

"Terima kasih. Juga-sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Wanita itu tersenyum, mengantar Sehun keluar dari kedai kopinya. Baru beberapa langkah Sehun berjalan, pria itu kembali menghampiri wanita itu.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak. Aku Oh Sehun," ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, menerima jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Aku, Luhan, Xi Luhan."

"Nama yang cantik. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Ah.. iya, katakan maafku pada Rahui tentang kimchinya."

"Iya. Nanti aku akan sampaikan padanya."

Sehun pergi setelah tahu siapa nama wanita itu. Nama yang cantik. Begitu pikir Sehun. Sekarang hal lain muncul di pikiran Sehun begitu dia mengingat Soonil. Entah apa yang harus Sehun katakan dan tanyakan nanti pada kekasihnya. Dia tak ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi semalam, hingga membuat wajahnya penuh luka dan memar. Tapi, sisi lain, Sehun menginginkan penjelasan untuk kejadian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong~~ ^^,**

 **Author sedang rajin dan ada waktu lebih untuk nulis chapter ini... Beruntung bisa cepet lebih cepat...**

 **Selamat menikmati reader-nim...**

 **Maafkan kalau chapter ini sedikit membingungkan...**

 **Karena author sendiri bingung *plak***

 **Selalu ditunggu review kalian...**

 ***kisshug***

 **XOXO***


	6. Forgive Me

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Forgive Me...**

 **Preview chapter**

 _"Aku, Luhan, Xi Luhan."_

 _"Nama yang cantik. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Ah.. iya, katakan maafku pada Rahui tentang kimchinya."_

 _"Iya. Nanti aku akan sampaikan padanya."_

 _Sehun pergi setelah tahu siapa nama wanita itu. Nama yang cantik. Begitu pikir Sehun. Sekarang hal lain muncul di pikiran Sehun begitu dia mengingat Soonil. Entah apa yang harus Sehun katakan dan tanyakan nanti pada kekasihnya. Dia tak ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi semalam, hingga membuat wajahnya penuh luka dan memar. Tapi, sisi lain, Sehun menginginkan penjelasan untuk kejadian itu._

 _Sehun sampai di tempat Soonil memintanya untuk bertemu. Dia bisa melihat sosok Soonil. Sedang duduk seorang diri-dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Beberapa detik Sehun terpaku berdiri memandang Soonil dari luar. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya_.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Soonil.

Dengan wajah tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Sehun berjalan mendekati Soonil yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya. Soonil langsung memeluk Sehun yang terlihat kesal. Rasa kesal masih sangat besar ada di dalam diri Sehun pada Soonil.

"Lepaskan aku," pinta Sehun.

"Apa?"

Sehun lalu dengan paksa melepas pelukan Soonil. Tahu ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya, Soonil mulai merayu Sehun dengan segala cara.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Soonil.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sehun tak ingin berbasa-basi.

Soonil tak bicara hanya menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika tidak ada, aku pergi."

Saat Sehun beranjak dari kursinya Soonil mulai bicara.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

Sehun tak kembali duduk. Dia hanya berdiri mematung menunggu kalimat berikut yang Soonil katakan padanya.

"Tentang semalam. Maafkan aku, aku mabuk, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan," jelas Soonil.

Sehun menghela nafas. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali duduk. Menatap Soonil yang mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah."

"Kau tahu jika kau itu tidak minum, untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat itu? Kau seperti bukan Soonil yang aku kenal, kau tahu aku menghubungimu puluhan kali kemarin? Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku?"

"Maafkan aku. Temanku memaksaku untuk ikut. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka mengajakku ke tempat seperti itu. Jika aku tahu aku tidak mau untuk ikut dengan mereka."

Sehun mengangkat wajah Soonil, menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang membasahi pipinya. Sebuah pelukan hangat Sehun berikan untuk menenangkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Orang akan salah paham padaku karena melihatmu menangis saat sedang bersama seorang pria."

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Soonil. Membuat Soonil berhenti meneteskan air mata lagi.

Soonil lalu menatap wajah Sehun yang penuh luka dan memar. Mengelusnya lembut.

"Wajahmu-"

"Aku terluka asal itu untuk membuatmu aman itu tak apa."

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum. Selama perjalan pulang setelah mengantar Soonil pulang, senyum itu tak lepas muncul disudut bibirnya. Membuat kedua matanya terus terlihat sipit.

"Aku pulang," sapa Sehun begitu ia membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk menyiapkan makan malam langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau baru saja menemui eonni, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun santai.

"Huh?"

"Noona, aku ingin mandi, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku akan segera turun untuk makan malam."

"Apa kau gila?"

Sehun berhenti mendorong tubuh kakaknya untuk segera keluar. Sekarang ia tatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sehun-ah, eonni hanya mempermainkanmu. Percaya padaku!" jelas Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang baru saja datang, langsung menghampiri sumber suara dari kamar Sehun di lantai dua. Dia tahu jika istrinya sedang tidak bicara baik-baik. Dia perlahan masuk mencoba mengerti situasi yang terjadi antara kakak dan adik laki-lakinya.

"Noona, apa kau tidak senang melihatku bahagia bersamanya? Apa masalahmu hingga kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku ini kakakmu! Firasatku mengatakan jika dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu!"

"Seorang kakak seharusnya senang melihat adiknya bahagia."

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuka mataku tentang dia!"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu mencampuri urusanku."

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Sehun mengambil jaketnya dan kembali pergi. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mematung. Tak percaya mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan padanya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Jongin menahan Kyungsoo yang berusaha untuk mengejar adiknya yang sedang kesal.

"Biarkan dia," ucap Jongin.

"Astaga. Ada apa dengannya? Aku hanya-"

"Sekarang kita turun, aku yakin besok dia akan bicara lagi padamu."

Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke lantai bawah.

Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal pada adiknya, Kyungsoo berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamar mandi. Membersihkan wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Jika kau membersihkan wajahmu seperti itu, cantikmu hilang, sayang," bisik Jongin.

Respon tak baik Kyungsoo berikan, dia mendelik ke arah Jongin, lalu ia bersihkan wajahnya yang berwarna putih tertutup busa pembersih.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah kesal seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat cantik jika seperti itu," ujar Jongin.

"Aku masih kesal mengingat apa yang Sehun katakan padaku. Dia bahkan belum pulang, dia seperti anak kecil."

"Dia butuh waktu seorang diri."

"Begitu salahkah yang aku katakan padanya? Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Tapi dia justru mengatakan aku terlalu mencampuri urusannya."

"Dia hanya emosi. Aku yakin besok dia akan bicara lagi padamu."

Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sehun bukan lagi anak berumur 17 tahun yang tidak bisa berpikir dan memilih apa yang baik untuknya."

Segurat senyum mulai muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bersihkan wajahku," pinta Jongin.

"Tuan, gunakan kedua tanganmu untuk melakukan itu."

Jongin lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kedua tanganku sedang sibuk merangkul wanita cantik."

"Astaga, kau ini."

Dengan kedua tangan Jongin yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya, Kyungsoo membersihkan wajah Jongin perlahan dengan sabun pembersih. Sekarang wajah Jongin berwarna putih tertutup busa dari sabun.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku tak menikah denganmu, Jongin-ah?"

"Hmmm, ini yang akan terjadi."

CHU~

Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Bekas busa sabun berwarna putih menempel di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin lebih?"

"Kau ini..."

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja bangun. Masih dengan wajah mengantuknya ia turun dari lantai dua. Dia lihat kakaknya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Semalam ia pulang saat kakaknya sudah tertidur. Bahkan Sehun tak yakin pukul berapa dia kembali ke rumah. Dengan tak enak hati ia perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Morning," sapa Kyungsoo riang.

Sehun tak melihat sedikit pun gurat kesal di wajah kakak perempuannya. Padahal dia yakin jika Kyungsoo sangat kesal mendengar ucapannya kemarin. Kyungsoo memberi segelas susu vanila untuk Sehun.

"Noona," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Kau sudah lapar? Sebentar. Roti panggangnya belum siap."

"Maafkan aku."

"Sepulang kau kuliah, antarkan ini pada Rahui."

Sehun tersenyum merespon sikap kakaknya. Dia tahu, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah marah. Mungkin kakaknya ini tidak tahu bagaimana cara marah pada orang lain. Meski Kyungsoo tak secara langsung mengatakan jika dia tak marah, tapi Sehun tahu jika kakaknya sudah tak lagi kesal padanya.

Sehun berdiri di depan cermin, mengamati luka-luka di wajahnya. Lebam berwarna biru sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. Luka yang awalnya terasa perih pun tak begitu ia rasakan lagi. Handphone Sehun berdering, nama 'Kyung noona' muncul di layar handphonenya.

"Hmm, noona."

"..."

"Iya, aku baru saja pulang."

"..."

"Iya, aku akan antarkan ini sekarang."

"..."

"Kau ada di sekolah?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang dulu dan mengatakan itu langsung padaku?"

"..."

"Kau tidak ingin melihat wajah adikmu yang tampan?"

"..."

"Iya, noonim, aku pergi sekarang."

Sehun turun dari lantai dua sambil merapikan rambutnya yang ia rasa berantakan. Mengambil kotak makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah lupa untuk mengirim makanan pada Rahui. Gadis ini sudah seperti adik bagi Kyungsoo. Meski pun dia tahu Rahui tak mungkin kelaparan. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Rahui merasakan kebahagian yang dia rasakan.

Duduk di kursi belakang seorang diri, Sehun duduk dengan tangannya yang memegang paper bag berisi kotak makanan. Memasang earphone di telinganya, mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan dengan jaket tebal mereka. Musim dingin tahun ini Sehun belum melihat ada butiran berwarna putih jatuh dari langit. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menggunakan mobilnya tanpa harus susah payah berjalan membawa paper bag menuju tempat Rahui. Tapi Sehun lebih menikmati pergi menggunakan bis seperti ini.

DRRTTT... DRRTTT...

Handphone Sehun tanda ada pesan masuk. Senyum kecilnya muncul begitu ia membaca isi pesan yang ia terima.

 _Oh Sehun, sedang apa?_

Itu dari Soonil. Mendengar kekasihnya memanggil namanya seperti itu selalu terdengar lucu bagi Sehun. Entah kenapa, tapi Sehun suka itu. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan Soonil dan kembali menunggu balasan. Sehun melihat seseorang yang tak asing baru saja naik ke dalam bis.

"Lu-" panggil Sehun ragu.

Sadar namanya dipanggil, sang pemilik nama tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Sehun di kursi belakang. Lalu duduk di samping Sehun. Mereka tak duduk tepat berdampingan. Paper bag yang Sehun bawa menjadi pembatas diantara mereka.

"Sehun-ssi," balas Luhan.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, kau?"

"Ah... seperti biasa, mendapat tugas dari nyonya besar mengantar ini untuk Rahui."

"Lagi? Kakakmu senang mengirim makanan."

"Aku rasa seperti itu."

Tanpa sadar mereka saling bertukar senyum saling membalas pertanyaan.

"Kedai kopimu tutup?"

"Tidak, ada Rahui. Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk memesan kopi untuk besok."

"Ah, begitu."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di tempat Rahui yang juga coffee cafe milik Luhan.

"Oppa, katakan pada eonni untuk berhenti mengirimkanku makanan. Tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan lebih untukku," ucap Rahui sambil memberikan kotak makanan yang sebelumnya berisi kimchi.

"Kau katakan padanya sendiri, aku akan doakan agar kau berhasil membuatnya berhenti melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengembalikan kotak makanan itu dengan berisi sesuatu."

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau tahu bagaimana kakakku."

"Aku akan hubungi eonni nanti dan memintanya datang kesini, dia harus coba kopi buatan Luhan eonni, rasanya sangat enak! Aku jamin itu!" ucap Rahui bersemangat.

"Rahui-ya," Luhan yang malu berusaha menghentikan Rahui untuk tak membuatnya malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Oppa kau harus coba itu sekarang! Aku yang bayar!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Rahui yang begitu semangat menceritakan betapa enaknya kopi buatan Luhan.

"Eonni, buatkan satu untuk oppa, biar aku yang bayar," ucapnya senang.

Tanpa Rahui minta pun, Luhan memang akan membuatkan kopi untuk Sehun. Karena Sehun datang bukan sebagai pelanggan, tapi sebagai tamu. Jadi, akan lebih baik jika Luhan menyuguhkan sesuatu untuk Sehun.

"Oppa, silakan. Aku yakin kau akan suka!"

"Rahui-ya, berhenti berkata seperti itu tentang kopiku," ucap Luhan malu.

Rahui menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sehun tentang bagaimana enaknya kopi buatan Luhan. Diam-diam Luhan pun menunggu reaksi Sehun. Reaksi orang yang baru pertama kali mencoba kopi buatannya adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Luhan.

"Hmmm, ini enak," ucap Sehun singkat.

"Benar, kan. Kopi buatan eonni memang enak. Oppa harus sering datang kesini. Kau tahu seperti di drama-drama, jika ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian itu akan lebih menarik perhatian pelanggan untuk sering datang."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Rahui.

"Rahui-ya!" Luhan sekarang benar-benar malu karena Rahui.

"Begitu? Baiklah aku akan datang sesering yang aku bisa."

"Yipiee! Oppa memang yang terbaik!"

"Rahui-ya, hentikan. Lihatlah jam berapa ini, kau tidak akan pergi kursus hari ini?"

"Ah, benar. Oppa, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk sering datang kesini, oke?"

Sehun membuat lingkaran menggunakan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Menjawab pertanyaan Rahui. Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika Rahui sesemangat ini. Setelah Rahui pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luha di kedai. Cafe pun sepi, karena ini bukanlah jam pengunjung datang untuk menikmati kopi buatan Luhan.

"Maafkan dia," seru Luhan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Paling tidak aku tertawa karena dia."

"Rahui memang obat jika kau butuh seseuatu untuk tertawa."

"Tapi, kopimu benar-benar enak. Aku mengatakan itu bukan untuk membuatmu senang."

Luhan tersipu, "terima kasih jika kau suka itu."

"Tapi Rahui kursus untuk apa?"

"Dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya, jadi dia ingin ikut tes persamaan."

"Ah, benarkah? Semoga dia bisa lulus dan mendapat nilai yang bagus."

"Mau aku ambilkan kue? Hari ini aku membuat pie stroberi," Luhan menawarkan.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang setelah kopiku habis."

"Baiklah. Kau harus coba pie buatanku, pelanggan bilang pie buatanku itu enak."

"Ternyata Rahui belajar darimu untuk mengajak orang mau datang kesini sesering mungkin," goda Sehun.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku," sangkal Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun menyelesaikan tegukan terakhirnya meminum kopi buatan Luhan. Obrolan singkat diantara mereka cukup membuat Sehun tenang. Bukan obrolan serius atau apa pun. Hanya obrolan hal tak penting.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, hentikan. Bagaimana jika Sehun pulang dan melihat apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin yang memaksa untuk semakin memperkecil jarak.

"Sepuluh menit itu cukup."

Entah setan yang sedang merasuki pikiran Jongin. Dia baru saja pulang bekerja, bahkan Jongin belum sempat mengganti kemeja kerjanya. Hanya melepas coat dan menyimpan tas kerjanya sembarang. Jongin langsung mencium bibir istrinya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tanpa izin, meski Jongin tak butuh izin untuk mencium istrinya. Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak-terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Jongin-ah, hen-ti-ka-mphhh."

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan itu. Tapi-mpphhh-ini-ter-la-lu-mpphhh."

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

Suara door lock bagaikan suara alarm disaat seperti ini. Tapi Jongin masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Dia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari dekapannya.

"Hyung! Noona!"

Sehun langsung membalikan badannya begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan ia lihat di saat langit masih terang.

"Astaga kalian! Bisakah-kalian-lakukan itu saat malam hari? Saat aku-sudah tertidur-dan lakukanlah itu di kamar?" protes Sehun masih membalikan badannya tak ingin melihat lebih jauh apa yang di lakukan kakaknya.

Seperti mesin otomatis, Jongin tersenyum senang melihat istrinya yang malu karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia bisa lihat ada tomat merah menempel di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin! Kau ini! Sudah aku katakan hentikan!" kesal Kyungsoo berusaha menutup wajahnya.

"Masuklah," Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun dan menyuruh adik iparnya masuk.

"Astaga kalian. Ingatlah ada aku di rumah ini."

Sehun menggerutu sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo memberikan paper bag berisi kotak makanan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Apa beda rasanya saat kau melakukannya siang hari?" tanya Sehun jahil.

"YA! OH SEHUN!"

Jongin tertawa mendengar Sehun memberikan pertanyaan untuk menggoda kakaknya. Sehun sekarang bergabung dengan Jongin membuat tomat di pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

Kyungsoo masih menunjukkan wajah tak senang. Suaminya berbuat gila secara tiba-tiba dan adik lelakinya terus menggodanya. Tak berhenti membuatnya malu. Mereka menikmati makan malam dalam diam.

"Noona, aku akan pulang malam ini," ucap Sehun.

"Baguslah," balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kau senang? Karena akhirnya tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu dengan hyung?"

BUK!

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Sehun. Tapi bukan kesal yang Sehun rasakan, dia justru senang melihat kakaknya salah tingkah karena malu.

"Jongin-ah, kau dengar yang dia katakan?"

"Tapi Sehun benar. Aku tidak bisa bebas melakukan apa pun saat dia berada disini," Jongin bergabung meledek Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin! Astaga, kalian berdua! Nikmati makan malam kalian!"

Kyungsoo yang kesal meninggalkan dua lelaki yang terus menggodanya. Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

"Aigoo... astaga, lihat dia. Hyung lihat betapa merah pipinya?"

"Itu yang membuatku tak pernah bosan dengan kakakmu."

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring, hyung."

Sehun sudah pulang. Sekarang rumah Kyungsoo kembali hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Jongin membawa segelas coklat panas ke dalam kamar. Ia simpan coklat panas itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Jongin perlahan naik ke atas kasur, berbaring di samping Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. Merangkul istrinya dan mengecup tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, cantik."

Kyungsoo lalu membalikan tubuhnya. Sekarang mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucapnya hampir berbisik.

"Tapi kau sayang padaku."

"Kau menyebalkan," Kyungsoo kembali mengulang perkataannya.

"Tapi kau sayang padaku," Jongin menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama.

CHU~

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut. Dia masih tidak melihat senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Jongin lalu mengecup bibir istrinya. Berhasil. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Senyumanmu itu yang membuatmu semakin cantik."

"Seharusnya Sehun pulang sejak siang."

"Huh? Apa katamu?"

"Seharusnya dia tak perlu kembali setelah mengantarkan makanan untuk Rahui. Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu kita," ucap Kyungsoo malu.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan yang tertunda sore tadi."

Jongin menarik selimut tebal dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua tertutup selimut. Suhu dingin yang mereka rasa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas dalam hitungan detik. Sesekali suara pelan desahan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah. Dia lirik jam tangannya. Masih pukul sembilan, dan Sehun berpikir untuk tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Satu tempat yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Kedai kopi Luhan.

"Selamat datang," sapa Luhan begitu mendengar suara lonceng yang ia pasang di pintu, tanda jika ada pelanggan yang datang.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang. Sehun datang membawa kantong plastik berisi soju.

"Apa aku boleh minum disini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membuat pikiranku tenang," seru Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa-kau-datang kesini?"

"Akan menyebalkan jika aku minum seorang diri. Dan tempat yang terpikir hanya kedai kopimu."

"Masih ada pie stroberi untukmu. Aku akan ambilkan."

Entah ada apa, bagaimana, dan sejak kapan, Sehun merasa Luhan adalah teman yang baik dan mau untuk menjadi teman mengobrolnya. Apa pun ini, Sehun bersyukur dia menemukan teman baru untuk mengobrol yang baru setelah kakaknya menikah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hello~~**

 **Annyeong~~**

 **Always wait for your precious review yeoreobun ^^,**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	7. Everything for Us

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Everything for Us…**

 **Previous chapter**

 _"Apa aku boleh minum disini?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk._

 _"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membuat pikiranku tenang," seru Sehun._

 _"Tapi kenapa-kau-datang kesini?"_

 _"Akan menyebalkan jika aku minum seorang diri. Dan tempat yang terpikir hanya kedai kopimu."_

 _"Masih ada pie stroberi untukmu. Aku akan ambilkan."_

 _Entah ada apa, bagaimana, dan sejak kapan, Sehun merasa Luhan adalah teman yang baik dan mau untuk menjadi teman mengobrolnya. Apa pun ini, Sehun bersyukur dia menemukan teman baru untuk mengobrol yang baru setelah kakaknya menikah._

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti. Minggu demi minggu semakin tak terasa. Musim pun berganti tanpa diminta. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya, membungkuk dengan jari-jarinya yang perlahan menggerakan alat pemotong kuku. Helaian rambut hitam lurusnya yang tak terikat tertiup angin musim panas.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa lama sekali?" teriaknya memanggil Jongin.

Tak lama sang pemilik nama keluar dari kamar di lantai dua, membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang penuh dengan debu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap suaminya heran. Jongin membawa kotak merah itu ke halaman depan dan membersihkan debu yang menutupinya.

TING... TONG...

Ada yang membunyikan bel, meminta sang pemilik rumah membuka pagar dan membiarkannya masuk. Kyungsoo yang berniat menghampiri Jongin, mengurungkan niatnya dan menuju monitor _door lock_ memeriksa siapa yang datang. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah seketika saat tahu siapa yanh datang. Dengan sedikit berlari dia menuju pintu pagar untuk menyambut tamu yang datang mengunjunginya dan Jongin.

"JONGSU-YA!" teriak Kyungsoo menyapa Jongsu.

Jongin melirik kesal begitu mendengar istrinya menyebut nama saudara kembarnya. Dia masuk membawa kotak merah yang kini sudah tak berdebu lagi.

"Hello my brother..." sapa Jongsu riang lalu mendekati Jongin dan memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Kau-kenapa-kau harus datang hari ini?" gerutu Jongin sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubub Jonsu darinya.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" goda Jongsu.

Kyungsoo yang masuk sambil menggendong Lena hanya tertawa melihat Jongin dan Jongsu yang tidak pernah saling menyapa dengan cara yang manusiawi.

"Eomeonim dan abeonim menyuruhku dan Jongsu untuk datang kemari dan mengantarkan ini."

Jawab Donna sambil memberikan kotak berisi makanan. Jongin merasa malu. Sudah cukup lama dia dan Kyungsoo tidak datang berkenjung ke rumah ibu dan ayahnya untuk menemui mereka. Jongin pergi ke dapur untuk menyimpan kotak makanan yang Donna bawa. Tanpa dia tahu, Jongsu sedang sibuk melihat isi kotak merah yang baru saja Jongin bersihkan dari debu.

"Kau yang menggambar ini?" tanya Jongsu tiba-tiba.

"Ya!"

Jongin dengan cepat menutup kotak itu dan menjitak kepala Jongsu.

"Jangan buka barang orang lain sembarangan!" protes Jongin.

"Lena-ya, nanti saat kau besar jangan pernah kau bertengkar dengan saudaramu, seperti ahjussi-ahjussi itu, oke?"

Jongsu dan Jongin duduk memandang Donna dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dengan Lena. Mereka meneguk kopi dingin mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, kau tidak ingin melihat istrimu seperti itu?" tanya Jongsu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongsu merubah posisi duduknya. Tak lagi bersandar pada sofa, sekarang ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Lihat itu. Seorang anak. Kau tidak ingin membuat keluarga kalian semakin lengkap?" jelas Jongsu.

"Dia tidak pernah bicarakan tentang itu serius denganku," balas Jongin tak peduli.

"Hey, kau tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang akan secara langsung tanpa berpikir, bicara tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya."

Jongin diam. Perkataan Jongsu tak hilang begitu saja.

"Cobalah bicara tentang ini dengannya. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Kau lihat Kyungsoo begitu bahagia bermain bersama anak kecil. Itu akan lebih baik jika dia bermain bersama anaknya sendiri," ucap Jongsu.

Jongin tak merespon ucapan Jongsu dengan perkataan. Hanya menaril nafas sambil tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengannya. Kita tidak akan menunda apapun. Jadi, tunggulah saja sampai ada kabar baik."

"Aku menunggu kabar itu. Rajin-rajinlah melakukan 'itu'," goda Jongsu.

"Aishh... menjijikan mendengarmu bicara itu padaku," protes Jongin.

"Aku serius. Aku lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan kau."

"Eyy... aishh..."

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Jongsu. Dia tahu jika ujung pembicaraannya akan berakhir dengan pembicaaan erotis yang tak masuk akal.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Kembali duduk dan dengarkan nasihatku," seru Jongsu sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak terima kasih," jawab Jongin dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang duduk di sofaa ruang tengah, menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Menghangatkan makanan yang pagi tadi Jongsu dan Donna bawa untuk mereka berdua.

"Jongin-ah, makan malam sudah siap."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin masih asik menatap layar laptopnya. Kyungsoo melepas apron yang ia pakai, lalu berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

CHU~

Jongin yang benar-benar serius dengan laptopnya terkejut karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meengecup pipi kirinya.

"Makan malam sudah siap," ucap Kyungsoo manis.

Jongin menyuapi mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya sesekali melirik istrinya yang juga sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Apa menatapku terus membuat kau kenyang, sayang?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin langsung menatap mangkuk nasinya tak jelas, ia berusaha agar matanya tak beradu pandang dengan wanita di hadapannya. Tapi…gagal! Matanya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Habiskan makananmu."

Kyungsoo membawa mangkuk dan piring kotor lalu langsung mencucinya. Ia tinggalkan suaminya yang masih menyuapi mulutnya dengan nasi.

Jongin selesai dengan makan malamnya. Kyungsoo sudah di kamar. Dia mengatakan akan merapikan beberapa dokumen sekolah. Dipikiran Jongin sejak siang dipenuhi dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongsu siang tadi. Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia meminta seorang bayi kecil terang-terangan pada Kyungsoo? Mereka pernah membicarakan tentang ini. Tapi, mereka belum pernah melakukan 'rencana' ini sejak mereka membicarakannya. Lalu malam ini, apa baik jika Jongin langsung menuntut? Bukan—ini bukan menuntut—haya bertanya. Apa Kyungsoo akan berkata 'iya' karena sudah setuju tak akan menunggu. Tapi, Jongin tahu, istrinya bukanlah tipe wanita yang—mudah—untuk—seperti—itu. Langsung 'melakukan' rencana mereka begitu Jongin bertanya. Ya, pikiran ini yang terus membayangi pikiran Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedang asik dengan map dan kertas dokumen sekolah. Jongin tanpa mengeluarkan suara berjalan dan naik keatas ranjangnya. Ia ambil earphone dari dalam laci meja kayu di samping ranjang.

"Kau akan tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm," jawab Jongin.

"Secepat ini?"

"Hmmm."

"Baiklah, selamat malam, sayang."

"Hmmm."

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya yang menurutnya bersikap aneh. Ini belum pukul 9 dan Jongin sudah akan tidur? Lalu, dia akan tidur dan tidak memberikan ciuman atau apapun sebelum ia tidur? Dia ingin protes pada Jongin tapi suaminya itu sudah menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Itu, berarti Jongin tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hampir pukul 11 malam, Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tiga hari lagi akan ada audit dan dia harus menyiapkan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Kyungsoo naik ke atas kasur, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aaakk!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena Jongin yang dia tahu sudah tertidur tiba-tiba bersuara memanggil namanya.

"Jongin-ah!" kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya memperlihatkan matanya dari balik selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Sejak tadi kau membiarkan selimut ini menutup tubuhmu?"

"Hmmm."

"Astaga, beruntung kau masih bernafas dan bisa memanggil namaku."

Jongin tak berkata apapun. Hanya melirik Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya. Perlahan ia menunjukkan wajahnya. Sekarang Jongin tak lagi berbaring dan sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo bernada serius.

"Ada," jawab Jongin.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah, aku mendengarkan."

Jongin mengehla nafas panjang. Pipinya mendadak merah.

"Itu—soal—hmmm… kau tahu—"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Tidak perlu jika kau belum mau katakan itu padaku."

"Kau ingat tentang pembicaraan kita—tentang seorang anak."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika malam ini—kita—mulai—itu?"

"Huh?"

"Kita coba malam ini untuk itu."

"Ini yang membuatmu bersikap aneh padaku sejak tadi?"

Kyungsoo meneguk air minum yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Sampai—habis. Kyungsoo lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Menutup sebagian badannya dengan selimut, hingga tersisa hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," ucap Kyungsoo manja.

"Huh?" Jongin merasa dia salah mendengar.

"Kau bilang jika kau ingin seorang anak."

"Kau tidak marah aku bicara tentang ini."

"Untuk apa aku marah."

"Tapi—" Jongin terlihat ragu.

"Lakukan sekarang sebelum aku mengantuk."

Malam yang indah? Mungkin malam yang aneh tapi menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menepati janjinya pada suaminya untuk tak menunda apapun. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo sudah iri, begitu iri jika melihat Donna menggendong Lena dan membawa kemana pun Donna pergi.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan…

Dua bulan…

Tiga bulan…

Empat bulan…

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda apapun tentang adanya calon bayi mungil di dalam perut Kyungsoo. Khawatir ada yang salah dengannya, Kyungsoo sampai memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter kandungan. Tapi, hasil yang Kyungsoo dapat selalu sama. Tidak ada masalah atau apapun dalam diri Kyungsoo.

' _Sabarlah, mungkin Tuhan sedang menguji dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghadirkan bayi mungil kalian.'_

Kalimat itu yang selalu dokter katakan setiap kali Kyungsoo pergi untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Jongin pun selalu meminta Kyungsoo bersabar. Tapi, wanita muda ini sudah tak sabar mendengar kabar baik dari alat tes kehamilan.

 _Jongin-ah, aku akan ke rumah eomma, jemput aku saat kau pulang nanti. Ok, tampan?_

Pesan singkat Kyungsoo kirim untuk Jongin. Memberi suaminya kabar jika dia akan pergi ke rumah ibunya. Kyungsoo belum menceritakan tentang rencananya bersama Jongin yang ingin memiliki seorang bayi mungil. Rasa stress dan tertekan Kyungsoo rasakan karena dia tak kunjung mendapat kabar baik. Menceritakan ini pada ibunya, dan mendapat beberaapa nasihat dan saran mungkin bisa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

Kyungsoo pergi ke toko kue untuk membeli kue coklat untuk ibunya. Menyeruput segelas ice Americano Kyungsoo duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di luar toko. Mencari nama Sehun di handphonenya. Kyungsoo mau meminta adiknya menjemputnya. Kakinya sedang malas untuk berjalan selama 20 menit menuju rumah ibunya.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu jemput aku sekarang."

"…"

"Aku di toko kue tempat biasa eomma membeli kue."

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku belikan kau bubble tea."

Kyungsoo kembali masuk untuk memesan bubble tea untuk Sehun. Beruntung, toko kue ini menjual kopi, bubble tea, dan teh, jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu susah payah mencari lagi. Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursi kayu depan toko kue.

Lima menit…

Sepuluh menit…

Sehun masih belum juga sampai. Ice Americano yang sejak tadi menjadi teman Kyungsoo pun sudah habis.

"Astaga, kemana Oh Sehun. Apa jarak dari rumah ke tempat ini bertambah sejak aku tak tinggal lagi di sana?"

Saat Kyungsoo yang kesal akan menghubungi Sehun, orang yang ditunggu datang. Berjalan dengan tenang menebar senyum.

"Mana bubble tea ku," pinta Sehun begitu ia sampai.

"Aku menunggumu sepuluh menit di sini, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku sudah berusaha berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, noona," jawab Sehun santai sambil meminum bubble teanya.

"Apa? Berjalan? Kau tidak memakai mobil? Jelas-jelas aku memintamu untuk menjemput."

"Kau tidak mengatakan jika kau ingin aku jemput menggunakan mobil."

Kyungsoo meremas gelas ice americanonya yang sudah kosong. Kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun yang datang berjalan kakin untuk menjemputnya.

BUK!

Satu jitakan di kepala Sehun, Kyungsoo berikan. Sehun hanya meringis dan tertawa senang melihat kakaknya kesal. Sebenarnya Sehun ada alasan kenapa dia menjemput kakaknya seperti ini. Ada yang ingin Sehun ceritakan pada kakaknya tentang Soonil. Berjalan sambil menenteng plastik berisi kue untuk ibunya, Sehun mulai menceritakan apa yang menganggunya.

"Jadi kau meminta saranku tentang kau dan dia?"

"Iya. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang ini pada orang lain."

"Tentu saja aku akan menyuruhmu untuk tak lagi menemuinya, menghubunginya."

Sehun menghela nafas. Hati kecilnya selalu berkata hal yang sama. Memintanya untuk tak lagi menghubungi Soonil. Tapi, sulit bagi Sehun melakukan itu. Sehun masih menyayanginya dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Soonil. Sudah dua bulan Soonil tak memberi kabar yang jelas pada Sehun. Terkadang panggilan telepon Sehun dia acuhkan. Saat Sehun berusaha untuk menemui Soonil dengan datang ke tempat kerja Soonil, orang di tempat kerjanya selalu mengatakan jika dia sedang bertugas di luar. Tak hanya itu, Sehun pun datang ke rumah Soonil dan dia pun tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Soonil masih memberinya kabar, tapi itu tak tentu. Terkadang setelah tiga hari setelah Sehun mengirimnya pesan, Soonil baru membalas. Bahkan, tak jarang seminggu kemudian Sehun baru mengetahui bagaimana kabar kekasihnya.

' _Aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku Sehun-ah'_

' _Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah.'_

Hanya pesan itu yang selalu Sehun terima. Tak pernah lagi Sehun mendengar suara Soonil yang manja memintanya untuk menjemput atau mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Sehun rindu kekasihnya. Rindu sangat.

"Oh Sehun, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena kau yang terlalu memaksakan perasaanmu sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan aku, noona."

Hanya senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih yang bisa Sehun tunjukkan pada kakaknya. Pria muda ini tahu kakaknya mulai menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Soonil sejak dia beberapa kali melihat Soonil pergi dengan seorang lelaki, dan itu bukan Sehun—adiknya. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun untuk tak lagi berhubungan dengan Soonil. Tapi, sekali lagi, Sehun tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang dia sayang hanya karena kakaknya yang tak suka. Segala keanehan yang Sehun rasa pada Soonil tak membuat dia begitu saja memiliki keinginan untuk meninggalkan gadisnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus Sehun lupakan.

Kyungsoo berbaring di kamarnya. Kakinya lelah. Dia sudah tak ada tenaga untuk memarahi adiknya karena membuatnya berjalan menuju rumah.

TOK… TOK…

Seseorang dengan suara lembut memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan mengetuk pintu, meminta izin untuk masuk meski tanpa harus meminta izin pun Kyungsoo tak masalah dengan itu.

"Iya, eomma," sahut Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo masuk dengan hati-hati ia membawa nampan berisi sepiring cake coklat dan segelas teh dingin. Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring langsung bangun. Duduk bersila di atas kasurnya. Menunggu sang ibu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Eomma sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk menjemputmu menggunakan mobil tadi."

"Dia selalu jadi adik menyebalkan untukku, eomma."

Kyungsoo meneguk teh dingin dan menyuapi mulutnya dengan potongan cake coklat. Enak. Tak heran jika ibunya sangat suka cake coklat ini.

"Habiskan itu semua, eomma kembali ke bawah."

Tapi, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menahan Ibunya untuk pergi. Seakan mengerti, ibunya kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Menunggu putrinya memulai mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Eomma."

"Hmm. Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan."

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan apa yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Mulai dari rencananya bersama Jongin untuk tidak menunda kehadiran si kecil ditengah keluarga mereka. Tak lupa—tentang Kyungsoo—yang merasa bingung karena sudah beberapa bulan usahanya dengan Jongin—tak membuahkan hasil. Mendengar Kyungsoo bercerita ibunya hanya tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka jika putrinya akan seperti ini.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyungsoo lemas.

Dengan lembut ibu Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan putrinya. Membuat Kyungsoo tenang dengan sentuhan kasih sayangnya.

"Eomma sekarang percaya jika putri eomma sudah dewasa," ucap ibu Kyungsoo.

"Eomma…"

"Eomma pikir kau tidak akan resah dengan hal seperti ini."

"Awalnya aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan ini. Tapi—ini—sudah empat bulan ini aku dan Jongin berusaha, dan kami masih belum mendapat kabar baik."

"Bersabar. Tuhan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dia datang di tengah kau dan Jongin. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ini. Lagi pula, eomma tidak menuntutmu untuk segera memiliki seorang anak. Asalkan putriku bahagia, eomma sudah senang."

Kyungsoo lalu memeluk ibunya erat. Meskipun itu bukan jawaban yang Kyungsoo inginkan, tapi mendengar kata-kata ibunya sudah membuat dirinya tenang. Seharusnya sejak lama Kyungsoo datang dan menceritakan ini pada ibunya. Dia tidak akan merasakan gelisah teramat karena hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo diam di rumah kaca. Sudah lama sekali dia tak datang ke tempat ini. Duduk di kursi kayu, kedua tangan Kyungsoo sibuk mengatur bentuk tanah liat. Wangi coklat panas menyeruak di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo rindu semua hal ini. Dia ingin meminta Jongin untuk membuat rumah kaca seperti ini di rumah.

Sehun datang sambil meminum cola. Duduk di kursi kayu lainnya yang ada di ruma kaca. Menatap Kyungsoo yang asik dengan dunianya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mencari angin," jawab Sehun malas.

"Hadapkan wajahmu di depan kipas angin jika kau hanya ingin mencari angin."

"Kau akan menginap disini?"

"Tidak. aku akan pulang nanti. Kenapa? kau rindu padaku?"

"Isshhh, tidak pernah sama sekali."

"Sehun-ah…"

"Hmmm."

"Apa menurutmu aku pantas menjadi seorang ibu?"

"Aigoo, kenapa kalian berdua menanyakan hal yang sama padaku?"

"Kalian? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Noona, aku baru bertemu dengan Jongin hyung. Noona tahu apa? Dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku."

"Jongin?"

"Iya. Kim Jongin. Suamimu," jawab Sehun mempertegas.

"Hahahahaha."

Tawa Kyungsoo pecah setelah benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jongin—yang selama ini—selalu terlihat tenang dan selalu berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo khawatir, ternyata pria itu memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Dia benar menanyakan itu? Hahaha, astaga Kim Jongin."

"Kalian berdua memang aneh. Lain kali, jangan meminta pendapatku tentang masalah keluarga. Aku belum menikah!" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa mendengar tentang suaminya.

"Sehun-ah… terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku senang hari ini," ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bosan. Sebenarnya banyak yang harus ia kerjakan untuk tugas akhirnya. Tapi, otak dan dirinya terlalu malas untuk berpikir keras.

' _Lu, masih ada kopi tersisa untukku?'_

Sehun mengirim pesan pada Luhan. Ya, Luhan. Gadis pemilik kedai kopi. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa. Sejak Sehun merasa Soonil berubah, Luhan datang seperti tahu jika Sehun butuh teman mengobrol. Saat Sehun butuh teman mengobrol saat kakaknya sibuk dia akan datang menemui Luhan. Saat Sehun sedang bosan di rumah, suntuk dengan buku-buku untuk tugas akhirnya, dia akan datang menemui Luhan. Atau saat Sehun tak ada alasan apapun, dan dia hanya ingin minum segelas kopi, dia akan menemui Luhan.

TING…

' _10 gelas untukmu! ^^'_

Luhan membalas. Balasan singkat yang cukup membuat Sehun senang. Dengan segera Sehun pergi ke kedai kopi Luhan untuk menikmati 10 gelas kopi yang Luhan akan berikan untuknya. Saat Sehun tiba, kedai sudah akan tutup. Luhan terlihat sedang merapikan meja dan kursi. Masih ada beberapa pelanggan disana. Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai mereka semua pergi.

"Oppa!"

Seseorang memangil Sehun dan berlari ke arahnya sambil menggendong tas dan menenteng beberapa buku tebal.

"Rahui-ya."

"Sedang apa oppa di sini?"

"Menunggu kedai tutup," jawab Sehun.

Rahui melirik kea rah kedai. Luhan sedang duduk di balik meja kasir.

"Kedai tak ramai, juga sepertinya eonni sudah membereskan sebagian pekerjaanku, jadi aku bisa datang sedikit terlambat."

Sehun hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar. Bersandar pada tembok setinggi pinggangnya. Tahu tak mendapat respon, Rahui menarik lengan kemeja Sehun.

"Oppa, ayo," ajak Rahui.

Sehun hanya diam.

"Akan kesal dan melelahkan jika kau menunggu di sini."

Masih dalam diam, Sehun mengikuti langkah Rahui ke sebuah kedai jajanan pinggir jalan. Menikmati odeng dan tteokbeokki yang Rahui pesan.

"Dari mana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya Sehun sedikit tak jelas karena mulutnya berisi odeng yang masih mengepul.

"Ada tes di tempat kursusku, oppa. Jadi jam pulangku sedikit telat."

"Kau sering melakukan ini, hmm? Pemilik kedai sepertinya taka sing denganmu."

Rahui terkekeh. Lalu ia kembali mengisi mulutnya dengan tteokkbeokki.

"Hmmm… hanya beberapa kali dalam seminggu," jawab Rahui takut.

"Jangan lakukan ini terlalu sering. Bantulah Luhan."

"Siap, pak!" balas Rahui melakukan gerakan hormat.

Sudah lima belas menit Sehun dan Rahui diam di kedai ini. Rahui bilang menunggu seseorang selesai meminum kopi itu hal yang menyebalkan. Sehun dan Rahui kembali ke kedai kopi Luhan. Benar apa kata Rahui, kedai sudah tutup saat mereka berdua datang.

"Eonni annyeong!" sapa Rahui.

"Kau bersama Sehun?"

"Aku bertemu oppa di jalan saat menuju ke sini," jawab Rahui lalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Apa ini hobimu datang saat kedai sudah tutup?" goda Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu karena aku datang."

"Ada berapa banyak alasan di dalam pikiranmu setiap aku tanya pertanyaan ini, hmmm?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengan komentar Luhan.

"Eonni… Apa eonni tidak memeriksa isi dapur?" teriak Rahui.

"Ada apa? Sebentar," Luhan lalu menghampiri Rahui yang berada di dapur.

Tak lama Luhan kembali. Memasang wajah menyesal.

"Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Tapi—ternyata—stok kopi di kedai habis. Jadi tak ada kopi tersisa untukmu," jelas Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Selain itu, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi untuk mengambil stok kopi untuk besok."

"Tidak eonni, biar aku saja yang pergi," timpal Rahui.

"Tidak… tidak… kau sedang ujian. Tinggal lah dan belajar untuk ujianmu."

"Tapi sudah malam, eonni," khawatir Rahui.

"Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu?" Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Ah… benar oppa, kau bisa menemani eonni pergi. Aku lebih tenang jika dia pergi bersamamu."

"Rahui-ya… Tidak Sehun-ah, tidak perlu, ini belum terlalu malam. Jadi aku akan—"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan jawabannya, Sehun sudah menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan. Mereka hanya diam. Menikmati pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan mencairkan suasana.

Senyum tipis muncul melengkungkan bibir Sehun.

"Tidak ada perubahan. Aku masih sulit untuk menemuinya. Tapi dia mengirimku pesan tadi."

"Baguslah. Itu berarti dia masih ingat padamu."

"Apa kau sering pergi untuk mengambil kopi malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Tidak sering, hanya beberapa kali."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, berbahaya jika kau pergi seorang diri malam hari."

Sehun pulang setelah mengantar Luhan kembali ke kedai. Ya, tanpa menikmati kopi buatan Luhan. Karena sudah terlalu malam dan Sehun tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Luhan maupun Rahui. Berjalan seorang diri menikmati kesendiriannya. Sehun jarang pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Dia lebih suka pergi menggunakan kendaraan umum. Langkah Sehun terhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia ambil handphonenya. Menatap layar handphonenya beberapa detik. Menghela nafas. Lalu ia cari nama Soonil di daftar panggilan keluarnya. Segurat senyum muncul saat ia melihat hanya ada nama Soonil di panggilan keluarnya. Sehun berusaha menghubungi Soonil. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir dia mendengar suara kekasihnya.

Jika seperti ini apa yang selalu kakaknya—Kyungsoo—katakan benar-benar ingin Sehun lakukan. Tak lagi memikirkan Soonil. Membiarkan dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Tapi, semua kembali pada apa yang Sehun rasakan. Rasa sayang Sehun pada Soonil sudah terlalu besar. Sulit rasanya jika Sehun harus meninggalkan Soonil.

.

.

.

.

Udara begitu panas hari ini. Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika bekerja di taman kanak-kanak itu melelahkan. Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Meenunggu keringat di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Matahari seperti mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Meski pendingin ruangan sudah ia nyalakan, itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Handphone Kyungsoo bordering memecah keheningan di ruang tengah. Jongsu menghubunginya.

"Jongsu-ya!" jawab Kyungsoo begitu ia terima panggilan telepon Jongsu.

"…"

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah."

"…"

"Jongin tentu saja berada di kantornya. Ada apa? Kau rindu padanya?"

"…"

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku menunggu…"

"…"

"Jongsu-ya, bisa kah kau beli sesuatu yang segar? Hmmm… seperti bingsu?"

"…"

"Kau memang saudara ipar terbaik! Aku menunggumu."

Kyungsoo segera mengganti pakaiannya. Menunggu Jongsu datang dan membawa bingsu untuknya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, setelah sepuluh menit Jongsu datang membawa bingsu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Uhmmm… ini enak sekali. Kau penyelamat saat aku hampir mati karena panas Kim Jongsu."

Jongsu terkekeh, "kau ini."

"Kau sudah pulang bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Setelah ini aku harus kembali karena akan ada pertemuan."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyungkyung," jawab Jongsu sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jongsu-ya," panggil Kyungsoo terdengar ragu.

"Hmmm, ada apa?"

"Hmmm—kau tahu—aku—hmmm—dan Jongin—"

"Seorang anak?" timpal Jongsu tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Sehun yang menceritakan itu padaku."

"Huh? Sehun? Oh Sehun… Aishh."

"Kau mau mendengar saranku?" Jongsu menawarkan.

Wajah Kyungsoo berbinar senang. Tawaran saran dari Jongsu seperti setitik cahaya di tengah kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari, di kamar…**

Jongin sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Menatap tabletnya dengan serius. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam kamar mandi saat ini. Bahkan karena Jongin focus dengan pekerjaannya, dia sampai tak sadar jika istrinya sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi selama 20 menit.

Kyungsoo diam kamar mandi sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Kemudia dia meringis. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali.

"Apa aku harus lakukan ini?"

"Haruskah?"

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tapi—"

"Haruskah?"

Kyungsoo terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa ada jawaban yang dia dapat. Keringat mulai muncul dari kening dan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Ini bukan dia merasa panas karena sudah 20 menit dia berada di dalam ruang tertutup. Tapi, karena apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dirinya keluar dari dalam ruangan berukuran 2x4 meter ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan ragu ia buka pintu kamar mandi.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo ragu.

"Hmmm," sahut Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah istrinya.

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada merengek.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya dan melihat istrinya yang berdiri di depannya. Mata Jongin membulat. Seakan bola matanya akan jatuh. Senyuman aneh Jongin tunjukkan. Entah itu senyuman karena senang, heran, atau takjub.

"Astaga, sayang. Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Demi apapun, sekarang ini dia sangat malu menunjukan wajahnya pada Jongin. Ingin rasanya dia mengubur dirinya sendiri ke dalam tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello… hello…**

 **Long time no see yeoreobun~**

 **Masihkah kalian ingat dengan author ini? .**

 **HAPPY KYUNGSOO DAY ~~**

 **Chapter ini di kebut biar author bisa update hari ini, dihari birthday Kyungsoo ^^,**

 **Jadi maafkan kalau kurang puas dengan isi chapter ini…**

 **Wait for next chapter reader-nim~~**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	8. Anxiety

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Anxiety**

 **Preview chapter**

" _Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo ragu._

" _Hmmm," sahut Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah istrinya._

" _Jongin-ah…" panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada merengek._

 _Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya dan melihat istrinya yang berdiri di depannya. Mata Jongin membulat. Seakan bola matanya akan jatuh. Senyuman aneh Jongin tunjukkan. Entah itu senyuman karena senang, heran, atau takjub._

" _Astaga, sayang. Ada apa denganmu?"_

 _Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Demi apapun, sekarang ini dia sangat malu menunjukan wajahnya pada Jongin. Ingin rasanya dia mengubur dirinya sendiri ke dalam tanah._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya setelah melihat reaksi Jongin. Benar. Pertanyaan Jongin itu benar. Ada apa dengannya? Kyungsoo merutuki apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tahu menuruti saran Jongsu itu bukanlah ide yang baik. Sekarang mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menunjukan wajahnya dengan semua rasa malu di depan Jongin. Memakai lingerie berwarna merah dengan rambut hitam sebatas lengan yang ia biarkan terurai. Menunjukan tubuh indahnya dengan kulit putih mulus pada Jongin.

"Kau—terlihat—hmmm—berbeda," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum melihat istrinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama lalu Kyungsoo kembali keluar. Sekarang, tubuhnya sudah terbalut pakaian tidur. Dia duduk di sudut ranjangnya. Menundukan kepala menyimpan rasa malu pada suaminya sendiri. Dalam hati Kyungsoo menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus menuruti apa yang Jongsu katakan.

Tiba-tiba…

Jongin turun dari atas kasur. Lalu menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal dan menidurkan istrinya. Ia tatap Kyungsoo yang pipinya merona merah. Senyuman tipis muncul di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Berhenti menatapku," ucap Kyungsoo malu kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak boleh menatap istriku?"

"Aku malu."

"Kenapa kau malu? Lalu, kenapa kau berganti pakaian, hmmm?".

"Aku tidak mengganti pakaianku," tukas Kyungsoo pelan.

"Oh… kau masih memakai itu? Lalu kenapa kau tutupi? Biarkan aku lihat," goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Ini semua ide Jongsu," ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Jongsu?"

"Hmmm, dia. Dia yang memberiku saran untuk memakai ini."

Jongin tertawa setelah mendengar alasan yang sebenarnya dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya, sianghari…**

Jongsu merubah posisi duduknya. Sekarang, dia duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang penasaran. Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Meyakinkan dirinya agar tak ada satu pun saran dari Jongsu yang terlewat atau salah dengar olehnya.

"Kau yakin mau mendengar dan melakukan saranku?" tanya Jongsu memastikan.

"Ugh, Jongsu-ya… kau tidak lihat betapa frustasinya aku? Sampai aku bertanya hal memalukan ini padamu? Sudah cepat beritahu aku."

Jongsu menatap Kyungsoo sesaat. Membuat dirinya yakin dengan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk mendengar sarannya.

"Aku ingatkan ini hanya saran."

"Iya. Cepat katakana," pinta Kyungsoo memaksa.

Kemudian Jongsu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. di rumah itu hanya mereka berdua, entah kenapa Jongsu berbisik pada Kyungsoo, meski tak akan ada yang mendengar. Kecuali cicak yang sedang menempel di dinding seakan menatap Jongsu dan Kyungsoo seksama. Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Seketika itu pula ia tatap Jongsu yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau gila!" maki Kyungsoo.

"Itulah sebabnya aku yakinkan kau. Apa benar kau mau mendengar saranku," jelas Jongsu santai.

"Apa hanya itu saranmu? Aku harus memakai—lingerie?"

"Kau tahu, para pria suka melihat wanita memakai itu."

"Tapi—" Kyungsoo terlihat tak yakin.

"Kyung-kyung, saudara kembarku itu mungkin terlihat lugu. Tapi, dia tetap seorang pria. Au yakin dia suka melihatmu dengan itu. Lalu, jika dia suka, mungkin itu akan berpengaruh padamu juga."

"Begitu kah?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar memikirkan saran Jongsu. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Jauh—jauh—jauh—jauh—sekali dalam lubuk hatinya dia menolak untuk menggunakan dalaman tipis dengan aksesoris yang menghiasi pakaian itu. jongin sudah melihat tubuhnya. Tapi, dengan sengaja menunjukan tubuhnya pada Jongin—itu sangat aneh. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, karena pada akhirnya, setelah Jongsu pulang dia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli lingerie. Ya, lingerie berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga berwarna senada. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika dirinya saat ini sedang duduk di taksi menenteng paper bag berisi 'alat perang' untuknya malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **Back to story…**

Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya begitu mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Matanya sampai berair karena ia tertawa begitu puas.

"Jongin-ah… hentikan. Kau membuatku semakin malu," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku, sayang," Jongin berusaha mengontrol rasa ingin tertawanya seraya menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi! Ini benar-benar memalukan!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Jongin yang sedang berbaring di samping Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengeluarkan jurus merayunya.

"Hey, cantik."

"Tidurlah. Sekarang ini aku benar-benar malu menunjukan wajahku padamu."

Jongin lalu perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, hmmm?" tanya Jongin lembut.

"Berulang kali aku katakan padamu. Aku malu."

"Kau malu padaku? Suamimu?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya, kan? Itu semakin membuatku malu."

Kyungsoo lalu kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut. Tak menghiraukan Jongin yang sedang berusaha merayunya. Jongin tak mau menyerah. Dia menyusul Kyungsoo. sekarang dia bersembunyi di selimut bersama istrinya.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kau sudah mengganggu konsentrasiku saat bekerja lalu kau mau meninggalkanku, hmm?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

CHU~

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Memberi isyarat jika dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman di bibir.

"Ny. Kim, suamimu ini tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang kau pakai. Selain itu aku suka."

CHU~

"Kau suka? Benar?"

"Iya aku suka. Tapi, menurutku, warna hitam lebih seksi," goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Di membalas apa yang Jongin lakukan.

CHU~

"Aku akan membeli warna hitam lain kali," ucap Kyungsoo jahil.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku buka kain pakaian tidurmu?"

"Sejak kapan kau meminta izin padaku untuk melihat tubuhku, hmmm?"

Ini malam yang kesekian kali mereka lewati dengan 'panas'. Tak ada dari diri Kyungsoo yang tak Jongin sukai. Apapun itu, bagaimana pun itu, Jongin akan tetap dan selalu suka. Begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Pria yang sedang menghisap wangi tubuhnya ini segalanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun lebih dulu. dia lihat Jongin masih terlelap menutupi tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian dengan selimut. Kyungsoo raih pakaian tidurnya yang berada di lantai. Dia tidak ingin berjalan di dalam kamarnya dengan tak berbusana. Meski Jongin masih tertidur tapi tetap saja aneh banginya berjalan kesana-kemari dengan telanjang. Dia lirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya,

Senyum tipis tak lepas dari wajahnya. Teringat apa yang terjadi semalam antara dia dan Jongin. Sekarang tak lagi gerutu yang dia ucap dalam hati pada Jongsu, tapi ucapan terima kasih yang teramat sangat. Karena semalam Jongin—berbeda—entah kata apa yang tepat menggambarkan bagaimana 'ganasnya' Jongin semalam. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa tubuhnya sakit karena perbuatan suaminya. Ini salah satu dari sekian banyak usaha yang Kyungsoo lakukan demi seorang bayi kecil di tengah keluarga kecilnya.

Kyungsoo biarkan air hangat yang jatuh dari shower membasahi kepala hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

KLIK

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tak Kyungsoo kunci. Ini salah satu kebiasaan aneh Kyungsoo. dia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi jika dia sedang berada di dalam.

Kyungsoo lalu merasakan hangat telapak tangan seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

Dengan sebisa mungkin wanita muda ini berusaha agar tubuhnya tak terlalu terekpos oleh suaminya. Meski dia tahu betul apa yang dia lakukan ini sia-sia. Bagian belakang tubuhnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh pria bernama Kim Jongin—suaminya—yang sekarang sedang memeluknya.

"Berkali-kali aku katakana padamu. Kunci pintu kamar mandi jika kau sedang didalam, sayang."

"Tapi kau tahu jika aku berada disini. Untuk apa kau masuk, cepat keluarlah."

"Biar ku bantu kau bersihkan punggungmu."

Kyungsoo lalu mematikan shower dan mengambil handuk dan dengan cepat menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin sudah siap dengan spon yang sudah berbusa karena sabun, siap menggosok punggung istrinya.

"Kenapa kau senang membuatku mati kutu, huh?" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Huh? Ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat istrimu tak memakai pakaian."

"Kau masih ma uterus menutupi tubuhmu padaku? Tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan semalam, cantik?"

"Ta—ta—tapi—itu berbeda," bela Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah. Singkirkan handukmu. Biar aku gosok punggungmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku janji!"

"Kau janji, hanya menggosok pungguku lalu kau keluar, oke?"

"Iya, sayang," jawab Jongin manis.

Kyungsoo membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu ia biarkan Jongin menggosok punggungnya. Geli. Dia tidak pernah merasakan ini. Seseorang menggosok tubuhnya. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya jika dia bersama seseorang di dalam kamar mandi.

"Astaga, aku tak percaya. Kau membuatku berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa? Pada istriku sendiri? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu, cantik," ucap Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona, senyuman tipis muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Lakukan dengan benar, tuan. Jangan sampai ada kotoran sedikit pun," goda Kyungsoo.

"Iya, nyonya."

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kampusnya. Berstatus menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang selalu di kejar kewajiban menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Segera menyandang gelar sarjana. Sehun tidak pernah berpikir ini akan melelahkan. Cerita kakak-kakak angkatannya, tentang betapa nikmatnya menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang begitu menyenangkan. Demi apa pun, ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

Suara detakan jarum jam di kamarnya terdengar begitu nyaring saat pikirannya dan seluruh tubuhnya sedang tak bertenaga. Diliriknya jam dinding. Ini masih pukul 8. Ia raih handphonenya menekan angka satu di hanphonenya, dan nama Soonil muncul setelah itu.

"Selamat malam, putri. Kau sudah tidur?" sapa Sehun manis.

"…"

"Ah, kau akan tidur? Baiklah, istirahatlah. Akhir pecan ini aku akan mengajakmu pergi, kau mau?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak. Selamat malam."

Sehun menghela nafas seraya menutup panggilan teleponnya. Ya, lagi-lagi respon dingin dari Sooni—kekasihnya. Pria muda ini tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya terus menerus menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan Soonil. Sedangkan Sehun, di hatinya dia masih menyayangi Soonil sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa yang Soonil lakukan akhir-akhir ini padanya, ia anggap sebagai _recharge_ rasa rindu diantara mereka. Mungkin Soonil sedang bosan bertemu dengannya, begitu pikir Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!"

Suara ibunya terdengar memanggil nama Sehun dari lantai bawah. Dengan segera dia keluar dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Iya, eomma."

"Maafkan eomma. Tapi bisakah kau menjemput ayahmu ke rumah sakit? Dia baru saja menghubungi eomma dan mengatakan ada masalah dengan mobilnya. Bisakah kau menjemputnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, " baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

Sehun mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Kembali memaksakan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk bergerak. Tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaan ibunya. Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Sehun. Dia tak langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk menjemput ayahnya. Ia parkirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan. Berjalan dengan langkah yang tiba-tiba bersemangat. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum jika seperti ini. Luhan. Satu nama yang selalu bisa mengembalikan semangat Sehun dengan ajaib.

"Selamat malam," sapa Sehun.

"Malam," jawab Luhan ramah.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku dua kopi?" pinta Sehun sopan.

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar."

"Ah, Lu! Aku akan bawa pulang itu."

Tak menunggu lama Luhan kembali membawa dua gelas kopi yang siap Sehun bawa pulang.

"Silakan, tuan."

"Terima kasih."

"Pantas kau datang lebih cepat, saat kedai belum tutup. Kau akan pergi kencan, hmm?" goda Luhan.

"Aku lupa seperti apa itu kencan. Aku pergi."

"Hmmm, hati-hati."

Sehun menunggu ayahnya di depan rumah sakit. Ayahnya mengatakan ada yang harus ia selesaikan mendadak. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menunggu ayahnya di depan pintu masuk. Tak lagi ia rasakan lelah. Kopi buatan Luhan memang ampuh memberi Sehun semangat.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil seseorang.

"Appa!" sahut Sehun.

"Maafkan kau menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Sehun lalu memberikan kopi yang ia pesan.

"Kopi? Sejak kapan kau suka kopi?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum, "Appa pasti suka. Aku jamin itu enak."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya. Memegang kalender duduk berbentuk kepala beruang. Kening sesekali berkerut, pertanda ia berpikir keras. Tak jarang ia tunjukan rasa cemasnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ini baru beberapa hari. Tidak mungkin akan langsung bereaksi, kan," gumam Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin menatap istrinya sejak tadi. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang begitu serius menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Jongin yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib penguin di kutub utara? Keningmu berkerut menjadi ratusan lipat. Kau berpikir apa, cantik?" goda Jongin.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kalender yang sedang ia pegang dan mencoba terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku memikirkanmu," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku? Orang yang setiap malam tidur di sampingmu, dan menciummu?"

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo manja. Entah apa yang istrinya pakai. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo itu—candu—dia selalu ingin melakukannya setiap ia lihat istrinya. Bukan, tak hanya bibir Kyungsoo—tapi—semua—semua hal tentang Kyungsoo itu candu bagi Jongin. Setiap malam cerita istrinya tentang sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya. Mendengar betapa semangatnya dia menceritakan tentang Junho, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun yang selalu merengek ingin Kyungsoo gendong.

"Kau akan bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Bukan memberikan jawaban, tapi Jongin malah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Malam ini aku untukmu," Jongin berkata.

"Enak saja. Setiap hari kau untukku!" tegas Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin lalu melepaskan dekapan Jongin dan turun dari atas ranjang. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil mengikat asal rambutnya. Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu mengganjal di balik bantal kepalanya. Dia raba apa itu. Kalender duduk yang tadi Kyungsoo pegang dan tatap sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ada tanda di beberapa tanggal menggunakan spidol berwarna merah. Tak ada keterangan apapun, hanya tanggal yang di beri tanda lingkaran, dan satu tanggal diberi tanda bintang. Karena Jongin tidak mengerti, ia lalu meletakan kalender itu di atas meja kayu di samping ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tertegun di dalam kamarnya. Menatap layar handphonenya risau. Suara detakan jam dinding menjadi satu-satuya suara yang terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Sehun. Pria ini sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sampai mana batas kesabarannya. Menunggu seseorang bertanya bagaimana kabarnya, atau sekedar bertukar sapa dari panggilan telepon. Berminggu-minggu Sehun tak mendapat kabar apapun dari Soonil, kekasihnya. Ini semakin tak wajar. Sehun yakin ada sesuatu. Dia hanya ingin bicara, bicara tentang mereka. Hatinya masih begitu sayang pada kekasihnya. Tapi, sisi lain hatinya berkta jika dia tak perlu lagi mengharapkan apapun.

Ia ambil kunci mobilnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya. Sehun putuskan untuk pergi menemui Soonil dengan datang ke rumahnya. Sudah tiga puluh menit Sehun diam di dalam mobilnya. Menatap kea rah rumah Soonil. Sepi. Ia lirik jam digital di mobilnya, tertulis 9:23PM. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya, dia ambil handphone, mengirim pesan untuk Soonil.

 _Hey, apa kabarmu? Aku rindu padamu… Hubungi aku jika kau terima pesanku, sayang…_

.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya tempat tujuan Sehun jika dia sedang suntuk, ya, kedai kopi Luhan. Hanya ini tempat yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang. Tak butuh waktu lama, dalam waktu lima belas menit Sehun sudah sampai. Dia berdiri di pintu masuk, menatap Luhan dan Rahui yang sedang membereskan kedainya. Seperti biasa, Sehun datang saat kedai sudah tutup, tak ada lagi pelanggan.

Tok… tok… tok…

Sehun mengetuk pintu kaca kedai Luhan, member tanda keberadaannya di situ. Dengan segera Rahui menghampiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Oppa selalu datang tepat waktu!" ucap Rahui tiba-tiba.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Rahui tiba-tiba memberikan tiga buah buku tebal. Di sampul buku tertulis "Latihan Soal Tes Penyetaraan SMA". Dia berlari ke dalam lalu kembali dengan membawa buku catatannya.

"Oppa! Bantu aku!" pinta Rahui semangat.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang aku berikan padamu," jawab Sehun ragu.

"Ahh… aku yakin kau bisa, oppa."

Luhan pun berusaha melarang Rahui merengek seperti itu.

"Rahui-ya, belajarlah di kamarmu. Sehun datang kesini bukan untuk itu."

"Ahh… eonni, akan lebih mudah untukku jika ada seseorang yang membantu. Benar, kan, oppa?"

"Rahui benar. Ini akan lebih baik jika aku membantu. Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Ayo kita mulia!" ucap Sehun semangat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan buatkan minuman untuk kalian berdua dan sepiring cheese cake."

Luhan kembali membawa dua potong cheese cake dan dua gelas coklat panas. Tapi, Sehun meminta Luhan untuk tak bersuara begitu ia datang. Meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut meminta Luhan untuk tak bersuara. Rahui duduk dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja. Dia tertidur.

"Astaga, belum satu jam dia sudah tertidur?" tukas Luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Mungkin dia lelah. Biar ku gendong dia ke dalam," Sehun menawarkan diri.

Dengan cepat Luhan melarang.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, biar aku nanti bangunkan dia untuk pindah ke dalam."

"Baiklah."

"Lalu bagaimana nasib coklat panas dan cheese cake ini?"

"Itu tandanya kau harus menemaniku," jawab Sehun.

Luhan duduk di samping Sehun. Menyuapi mulutnya dengan cheese cake buatannya sendiri. Sehun belum menyentuh cheese cake di hadapannya. Coklat panasnya pun masih penuh. Ia hanya duduk menundukkan kepala tanpa bersuara. Luhan tatap Sehun, wajah Sehun tak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Terdengar suara helaan nafasnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau mau kita berjalan-jalan keluar?"

Sehun menggeleng. Menunjukkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang sangat terlihat jika dia sedang merasa begitu sedih.

"Duduk saja dan temani aku," ucap Sehun kemudian.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun kembali diam. Luhan mengambil handphonenya dari saku apron yang ia pakai. Memutar musik instrument River Flows in You dari Yiruma. Ia simpan handphonenya di atas meja lalu ia beranjak.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di dapur," jelas Luhan lembut.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang menghilang di balik tirai menuju dapur. Alunan suara piano semakin membuat Sehun tak karuan. Sebenarnya tak ada yang harus Luhan kerjakan di dapur. Dia hanya ingin memberikan Sehun waktu untuk menyendiri. Luhan duduk di dapur. Menikmati segelas cinnamon coffee buatannya, semilir angin malam dari celah ventilasi di dapur membuat Luhan bisa merasa tenang. Ia lirik jam tangan model klasik yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah setengah jam dia meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali, dan menemani Sehun. Tapi, saat Luhan kembali ia tak melihat sosok Sehun disana. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning ada di atas meja.

 _Terima kasih untuk cheese cake dan coklat panasnya ^^_

Sehun pergi setelah menghabiskan coklat panas dan cheese cake yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Menatap pesan yang Sehun tulis. Pesan sederhana. Hanya ucapan terima kasih dengan emoticon tersenyum. Tapi—entah mengapa itu cukup membuat Luhan senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo~~**

 **Ada yang rindu? Ada yang kangen? Hihihi**

 **Semoga update malam ini mengobati kerinduan kalian ^^,**

 **I will always waiting review and everything from you all…**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	9. Secret Date

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Secret Date**

 **Previous chapter**

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati._

 _Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Terdengar suara helaan nafasnya._

" _Tidak," jawabnya singkat._

" _Kau mau kubuatkan kopi?"_

" _Tidak, terima kasih."_

" _Kau mau kita berjalan-jalan keluar?"_

" _Duduk saja dan temani aku," ucap Sehun kemudian._

" _Tenangkan pikiranmu. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan di dapur," jelas Luhan lembut._

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih duduk di dalam mobilnya. Menatap kosong jalanan rumahnya. Lalu lalang orang tak ia pedulikan. Banyak hal yang berkeliaran di pikirannya saat ini. Tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya jika ia akan merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia pejamkan matanya, dia tarik nafas panjang lalu ia buang perlahan.

KRING… KRING…

Suara dering dari handphone Sehun memecah keheningan dan membuyarkan pikiran Sehun. Ia lihat layar handphonenya, ibunya menelepon.

"Iya, eomma."

"…"

"Aku sudah di depan. Sebentar lagi aku masuk."

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah malas. Ibunya masih belum tidur, menunggu anak lelakinya pulang.

"Eomma sedang apa?" tanya Sehun begitu ia masuk.

"Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja menunggumu."

Sehun menunjukkan senyumannya yang teduh. Menuntun ibunya lembut menuju kamar.

"Eomma hanya punya kau sekarang, ayahmu tidak ada, hampir tengah malam kau belum pulang, jangan buat ibumu ini khawatir."

Sehun memberikan pelukan sebagai tanda maaf. Ia kecup pipi ibunya seraya mengucap selamat malam.

"Maafkan aku. Tidurlah, eomma. Selamat malam."

Sehun naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya setelah memastikan ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lampu kamarnya ia biarkan padam. Hanya ada cahaya lampu luar dari fentilasi kamarnya. Sehun berbaring tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal lain. Dengan pikirannya yang masih tak karuan, ia mencoba untuk bisa terlelap. Semoga, besok, saat hari telah berganti, semua yang berkeliaran di pikiran Sehun akan hilang satu persatu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah, memandang kalender duduk yang ia pegang. Hari ini ia lebih cepat kembali dari sekolah karena tak ada yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Apa aku harus pergi ke dokter? Atau aku harus mengecek ini sendiri?" gumamnya.

Segelas jus apel dan sepiring cake coklat menemani siang Kyungsoo. Wanita muda ini sedang sibuk. Sibuk menghitung hari. Hari yang menentukan sesuatu yang—besar—yang akan merubah hidupnya dan tentu hidup Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa jika dia sekarang ini memiliki ciri-ciri—wanita hamil. Telat datang bulan. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir dirinya hamil. Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamarnya. Duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia buka laci di meja kayu di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan.

KRING… KRING… KRING…

Nyaring bunyi handphone Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikirannya. Dengan segera dia menuju ruang tengah dengan sedikit berlari. Dia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Itu Jongin, suaminya. Kyungsoo sengaja men-setting dering panggilan Jongin berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Halo, Jongin-ah."

"…"

"Iya, aku sudah di rumah. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"…"

"Sore ini?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, sayang."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jongin memintanya untuk bersiap-siap sore nanti saat dia pulang. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun kemana suaminya akan mengajaknya pergi. Berulang kali Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat apa hari ini adalah hari special. Tapi tidak. hari ini bukan hari pernikahan mereka, bukan ulang tahun mereka pula. Entahlah, apapun itu, yang terpenting Kyungsoo pergi bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan cermin rias di kamarnya. Memastikan make up yang ia pakai tak membuatnya menjadi aneh. Ia oles bibirnya dengan lipstick berwarna pink tipis. Segurat senyum puas muncul setelah wanita ini yakin dengan penampilannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kemana Jongin akan mengajaknya pergi. Jadi, ia hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja oversize bermotif garis horizontal berwarna merah dengan lengan yang ia gulung hingga siku. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Jongin pulang. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah, mengambil handphonenya lalu mengambil beberapa foto selfie, mengedit sedikit fotonya dengan gambar-gambar lucu. Lalu mengirimkannya pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang merapikan meja kerjanya. Ada meeting mendadak yang tak bisa dia tinggalkan beberapa jam sebelum jam kerjanya selesai. Berkali-kali matanya melirik jam tangan memastikan jika dirinya tidak terlalu terlambat.

TING…

Handphone Jongin berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Senyum Jongin merekah begitu ia buka pesan dari istrinya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana aku berhenti cinta padanya," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Lama rasanya saat harus menunggu seseorang saat kita tahu dia akan datang untuk kita. Begitulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan sekarang. Setiap gerakan jarum jam terasa begitu lama. Semenit rasanya seperti berjam-jam. Ada rasa menggelitik dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa aku begitu gugup menunggu suamiku sendiri datang menjemputku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita pergi berdua," ucap Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri di depan cermin di dalam kamarnya. Kembali memastikan jika tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Suara doorlock terdengar bagaikan suara bel paling merdu di telinga Kyungsoo saat ini. Sedikit berlari Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu menunggu suaminya terpesona melihat dirinya menyambut Jongin.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah seketika saat melihat orang lain yang tersenyum lebar begitu ia melihat Kyungsoo di depan pintu.

"Jongsu?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Wah… Kyung-kyung… kau tahu jika aku akan datang sampai kau menyambutku di depan pintu seperti ini?"

Jongsu lalu memberikan pelukan tanpa tahu jika Kyungsoo kesal karena bukan Jongin yang datang.

"Kau cantik sekali, kau akan pergi?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongsu, Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Jongsu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Jongsu heran mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ini pertama kali Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu saat ia datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau benar menanyakan itu padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Selama ini, aku datang kemari baru sekarang kau bertanya seperti itu padaku. Kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

"Kau tidak mengharapkan aku yang datang?"

PLAK!

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongsu menuju dapur mengambil segelas cola untuk Jongsu. Dia masih kesal karena bukan Jongin yang datang.

"Kau menunggu Jongin tadi di depan pintu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongsu tertawa sejadi-jadinya setelah tahu jika Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin saat ia datang.

"Dan juga, gantilah kode rumahmu. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat masuk ke sini karena kau tidak pernah mengganti kode itu sejak dulu."

"Hanya kau yang akan masuk ke sini tanpa izin Kim Jongsu!" kesal Kyungsoo.

Jongsu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lagi pula bagaimana bisa seseorang menggunakan ulang tahunnya sebagai kode rumah, itu terlalu mudah untuk di tebak."

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jongin saat dia datang nanti. Kau akan diam disini?"

"Kalian akan pergi? Kemana? Kalau begitu aku akan ikut."

"TIDAK!" tolak Kyungsoo.

Seketika ekspresi Jongsu berubah. Senyuman jahil ia tunjukkan. Mencoba mencari jawaban sendiri dan menebak kemana Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan pergi.

"Kau dan dia… akan…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun padaku kemana dia akan mengajakku pergi."

"Aku tidak akan tega mengganggu kencan saudaraku sendiri. Aku datang hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Beruntung kau memiliki istri sebaik eonni yang tidak berpikiran jelek jika kau seperti ini padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa dia marah saat aku memberinya anak lagi," ucap Jongsu santai.

"Anak? Maksudmu eonni hamil?"

Jongsu hanya tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga. Selamat Jongsu-ya."

"Terima kasih. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau? Aku dengar kau mengikuti saranku."

Wajah riang Kyungsoo hilang saat mendengar Jongsu tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang malam yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu? Apa Jongin-"

"Dia tidak bercerita apapun, dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Itu berarti kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan."

"Ahh… Kim Jongin, dia benar-benar… tapi dia lebih menyukai warna hitam."

Jongsu tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin datang membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah muda. Kening Jongin mengkerut saat melihat siapa yang sedang duduk dan asik mengobrol dengan istrinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak diterima di rumah ini," tukas Jongsu.

"Selamat datang, sayang," sapa Kyungsoo sambil member satu kecupan untuk Jongin.

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sengaja, dia ingin membuat Jongsu risih. Berkali-kali Jongin dibuat risih dengan Jongsu yang sering bermesraan di depannya.

"Bisakah kalian tak melakukan itu lagi?" pinta Jongsu.

"Kau sekarang tahu apa yang aku rasakan jika aku melihatmu dengan Dona."

"Lebih baik aku pulang."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jongsu. Sekarang mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada kotak yang suaminya bawa.

"Kau membawakanku hadiah? Ini untukku?" ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

Jongin mengangguk, "bukalah, aku harap kau suka."

Maya Kyungsoo membulat saat melihat isi kotak itu. sepasang sepatu dengan hak setinggi 7 cm. sepatu berwarna coklat dengan hiasan pita kecil berwarna emas.

"Jongin-ah… ini cantik sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat!"

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Apa aku perlu berganti baju? Apa penampilanku aneh jika aku memakai pakaian ini dan sepatu ini?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau cantik seperti biasa."

Jongin menggenggan tangan isitrinya erat. Sesampainya di mobil Jongin meminta Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu.

"Sebelum kita pergi, pakai ini," pinta Jongin sambil mengeluarkan sehelai kain dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Kejutan," jawab Jongin singkat.

Lalu Jongin menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan kain. Membiarkan istrinya penasaran hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai. Jongin perlahan membuka penutup mata Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, karena sejak tadi matanya tertutup, perlu beberapa detik untuk matanya menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu jika kau akan membawaku ke sini," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? bagaimana? Aku tidak memberitahumu kemana kita akan pergi mala mini."

"Aku selalu ingat wangi khas hotteok yang di jual di sudut jalan."

"Ahh, aku lupa tentang itu. Padahal kau selalu katakana itu padaku. Jika kau sangat suka wangi khas hotteok disini."

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Ini tetap menjadi kejutan. Kau siapkan ini semua?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kursi taman yang sudah dialasi kain berwarna merah. Ada dua kaleng susu coklat dan sekotak makanan.

"Apa ada sesuatu kau lakukan ini semua?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

"Tapi ini… mencurigakan."

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menyuapi istrinya sundae. Mereka diam. Menatap pemandangan di depan mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Sambil terus mengemut permen loli di mulutnya.

"Appa," ucap anak itu dengan suara cemprengnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya beradu pandang.

"Hai, siapa namamu? Apa kau datang sendiri kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Eomma, appa."

"Aku senang sekali jika memiliki anak selucu dan sepintar kau."

Tak lama, seorang ibu berteriak memanggil nama seseorang dan terdengar panik.

"Eunbi-ya! Eunbi-ya!"

Ibu itu lalu bergegas mendekati Kyungsoo karena dia melihat anak perempuannya disitu.

"Eunbi-ya, eomma bilang tadi untuk tidak pergi kemana pun, kan?"

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tadi mencari-cari kemana dia pergi. Maafkan aku," ucap ibu itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi namamu Eunbi? Eunbi-ya, mulai sekarang dengarkan apa kata ibumu, janji?" ucap Kyungsoo manis.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Dia sejak dulu, sejak pertama mengenal Kyungsoo, selalu mengagumi istrinya yang seperti malaikat jika sedang bersama anak-anak.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di samping Jongin. Meneguk susu coklatnya. Kembali menatap pemandangan lampu kota. Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" panggil Jongin mesra.

"Hmmm."

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika ada bayi kecil di keluarga kita?"

UHUK… UHUK…

Kyungsoo tersedak sundae yang sedang dia makan. Dengan sigap Jongin memberi minum pada istrinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Telan makananmu baru bicara, sayang."

"Tidak… tidak… katakana sekali lagi apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Jongin pun mengulangi perkataannya, "bagaimana menurutmu jika ada bayi kecil di tengah keluarga kita?"

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Binar bahagia terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Selama ini, dia pikir jika Jongin belum siap sama sekali dengan kehadiran seorang bayi. Malam ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyangka jika suaminya bertanya tentang hal itu lebih dulu.

CHU~

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin. Menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir kau tidak pernah setuju tentang memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu tentang itu lebih dulu? Tentu saja aku mau ada bayi kecil di tengah-tengah kita."

"Kau sibuk. Aku takut pembicaraan tentang hal itu akan mengganggumu."

"Aku dengan senang hati akan berkata iya jika kau membicarakan ini."

"I love you Kim Jongin."

"I love you too, sayang. Lalu kapan kita akan mulai?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo seketika berubah. Ia gigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Jongin-ah, sebenarnya—hmmm—tentang itu—"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku telat bulan ini," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Telat? Telat apa maksud—"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kau? Tapi kapan kita—"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa malunya tiba-tiba datang saat Jongin mulai mengungkit tentang hal ini.

"Kau ingat saat aku—mengenakan—pakaian—"

Jongin mulai mengerti apa yang sedang Kyungsoo bicarakan. Seketika tawanya pecah begitu ia paham maksud Kyungsoo.

"Ahh… jadi saat itu. Kau seperti itu karena ini?"

"Jongsu yang…" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena malu.

"Jadi kau hamil?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kita harus memastikannya mala mini?"

"Memastikan apa?"

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan istrinya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Kyungsoo tersipu malu saat ia mengerti maksud suaminya.

"Jongin-ah, tapi bukan begini caranya."

"Lalu? Kau mau melakukan itu disini?"

BUK!

Kyungsoo memukul punggung suaminya. Kesal dengan apa yang Jongin katakana.

"Apa kau gila? Melakukan disini?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan selesaikan ini."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak istrinya sedikit berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu. Sesampainya mereka di rumah. Jongin benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang dia maksud.

Dia raih tengkuk Kyungsoo, mencium istrinya lembut. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Perlahan mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Setelah berhasil membuka kemeja Kyungsoo sekarang ia sibuk menghirup wangi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan terus mencium leher Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah… eughh… apa kita harus laku—euggh—kan ini?"

Jongin berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia tatap Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai berkeringat.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

"Diamlah dan menurut padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "baiklah… aku akan menurut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong… ^^,**

 **Sesuai permintaan author akan update FF ini sampai selesai…**

 **Sebelumnya author bilang jika chapt yang di upload adalah chapt terakhir**

 **Itu akan di ralat…**

 **Chapt ini bukan chapter terakhir…**

 **Akan ada chapter lainnya sampai cerita benar-benar selesai…**

 **Maafkan jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan…**

 **Waiting for next chapter yaaa~~~**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


	10. Love, Hurt

**Little Sequel of Silent and Blind**

 **-Oh My Family-**

 **Happy reading yeoreobun...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO BASH AND NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^,**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you'll like my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh My Family**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin &Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **LOVE, HURT**

 **Previous chapter**

 _Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan istrinya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Kyungsoo tersipu malu saat ia mengerti maksud suaminya._

" _Jongin-ah, tapi bukan begini caranya."_

" _Lalu? Kau mau melakukan itu disini?"_

" _Apa kau gila? Melakukan disini?"_

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dan selesaikan ini."_

 _Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak istrinya sedikit berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu. Sesampainya mereka di rumah. Jongin benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang dia maksud._

 _Dia raih tengkuk Kyungsoo, mencium istrinya lembut. Sebelah tangannya sibuk membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Perlahan mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Setelah berhasil membuka kemeja Kyungsoo sekarang ia sibuk menghirup wangi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan terus mencium leher Kyungsoo._

" _Jongin-ah… eughh… apa kita harus laku—euggh—kan ini?"_

" _Kau tidak mau?"_

" _Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"_

" _Diamlah dan menurut padaku."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum, "baiklah… aku akan menurut."_

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Matahari pun masih enggan untuk menunjukkan setitik sinarnya. Sehun duduk seorang diri di rumah kaca. Segelas kopi yang mulai dingin menjadi temannya. Semalaman ia diam di tempat ini seorang diri. Menatap kosong ke sembarang arah. Ada alasan mengapa Sehun seperti ini. Sekarang ini, pria ini sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri—bagaimana bodohnya dia. Rasa sayang yang teramat membuatnya buta. Sekarang dia sadar, betul-betul sadar. Semua yang orang lain katakana padanya jika ada seseuatu yang salah dengan hubungannya dengan Soonil itu benar. Kekasihnya—Soonil—menghilang tanpa ia tahu kemana dia pergi. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengubur dirinya sendiri, tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya di depan mereka yang selalu mengingatkan Sehun untuk berpisah dengan Soonil.

 **Semalam…**

"Eomma, aku akan keluar sebentar. Tidak perlu menungguku jika aku belum pulang," ucap Sehun sambil sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya.

Ibunya menunjukkan barang yang Sehun cari tepat di depan wajah anak lelakinya itu.

"Eomma memang yang terbaik," Sehun pergi setelah memberi kecupan pada ibunya.

"Kau tidak akan makan malam lebih dulu?"

"Aku akan makan ini di jalan, aku pergi," pamit Sehun mengambil satu buah apel.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ini sudah 1 minggu Soonil tak bisa dihubungi. Dia memang selalu tak bisa dihubungi, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar menghilang. Selalu nona operator yang menjawab panggilan Sehun dan mengatakan jika nomor Soonil tidak bisa dihubungi. Antara khawatir dan kesal. Dua perasaan itu yang Sehun rasakan. Jadi, mala mini Sehun berencana untuk datang menemui Soonil langsung di rumahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, karena Sehun mengemudi dengan cepat. Dia menghela nafas lalu memencet bel. Tak ada jawaban. Dia lakukan itu lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban. Lalu…

"Maaf, kau mencari seseorang?" tanya seorang ibu paruh baya.

Sadar seseorang bertanya padanya, Sehun membungkuk memberi salam kepadanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin bertemu Soonil."

"Mereka semua sudah pindah dari rumah ini sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Pindah?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Iya, semua orang yang tinggal di rumah besar itu sudah pindah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih," Sehun kembali membungkuk memberi salam dan pergi.

Segala pertanyaan sekarang muncul satu persatu di dalam kepala Sehun. Soonil pindah dan tidak berkata apapun pada Sehun. Dia tak bisa bertanya pada Soonil kemana dia pindah, karena nomor kekasihnya tak bisa dihubungi dan hanya nomor itu yang Sehun simpan.

.

.

.

.

 **Back to story…**

Seseorang mengagetkan Sehun dengan menempelkan gelas yang panas ke pipinya.

"Ahh!" keluh Sehun seraya mengusap pipinya menghilangkan rasa panas.

"Eomma bilang kau diam di sini semalaman. Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo serius.

"Apa yang lakukan sepagi ini disini?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Eomma menyuruhku dan Jongin untuk sarapan bersama disini."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kesal karena adik laki-lakinya ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan coba-coba kau untuk berbohong atau menghindar, karena aku tahu ada sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Aku harus mandi."

Sehun tersenyum malas, menghela nafas, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu aku teman terbaik untuk mendengar semua masalahmu, Oh Sehun,"

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua orang berkumpul di meja makan, rencana ibu Kyungsoo memintanya untuk datang tak merubah suasana hati Sehun. Tak ada obrolan apapun di meja makan. Hanya ada obrolan kecil tentang acara makan malam nanti bersama keluarga besar Jongin.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sehun setelah ia selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," sahut ibunya.

"Sehun-ah, sore nanti kau ikut dengan appa—"

Belum sempat ayahnya menyelesaikan maksudnya mengajak Sehun untuk ikut dengannya sore nanti, Sehun sudah memberikan jawaban setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan bertemu Prof. Lee membicarakan tugas akhirku. Aku pergi."

Semua tertegun melihat sikap Sehun. Diam bukanlah hal yang biasa Sehun lakukan. Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah bertanya padanya?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Tak ada. Untuk saat ini biarkan saja dia, eomma."

"Baiklah."

Ibu Kyungsoo melanjutkan bicaranya, "Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana? Apa usahamu dengan Jongin berhasil?"

Seketika Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia merasa malu mendengar pertanyaan ibunya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi itu bukan yang terpenting. Hal yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ibunya tahu tentang ini?

"Apa maksud eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Eomma bertemu Jongsu beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia menceritakan tentang kau yang sedang berusaha keras dengan Jongin."

Kim Jongsu—Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongsu akan menceritakan tentang hal itu pada orang lain. Meskipun dia menceritakan hal pada ibunya, tetap saja itu memalukan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ah… eomma, yang benar saja. Nanti Jongin dan appa mendengar," protes Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Biarkan jika mereka mendengar, ini hal baik."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia lalu mulai menceritakan yang perlu ia ceritakan.

"Itu bagus. Cepat periksakan itu. Wah… eomma tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu," ucap ibunya senang.

"Ini belum pasti, eomma. Itu hanya perhitunganku."

"Semoga kau memberi kabar baik, Kyungsoo-ya, putriku yang cantik."

"Doakan aku, eomma."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Hari ini sudah masuk hari libur sekolah, jadi Kyungsoo tak ada kegiatan apapun. Tapi, hari ini ada hal penting yang akan ia lakukan. Menurut perhitungan Kyungsoo, dirinya sudah telat datang bulan. Jadi, hari ini dia ingin memastikan apakah dia hamil tau tidak. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak yakin, karena dia tidak merasakan ciri-ciri wanita hamil seperti yang ia baca di internet. Entah ada yang salah dengan dirinya atau artikel yang dia baca, yang jelas satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin memeriksakan tentang itu hanyalah karena dia yang sudah telat datang bulan. Hanya itu.

Kyungsoo duduk di ujung kasurnya. Menghentak-hentakan sebelah kakinya, menunjukkan betapa gugupnya dia. Sambil terus menatap test pack di tangannya.

"Kenapa aku begitu gugup? Seharusnya aku senang, karena jika benar aku akan memiliki seorang anak," ucap wanita berambut hitam ini.

Dengan langkah ragu Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi membawa test pack.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Dia baru saja memulai melakukan pekerjaannya 3 jam yang lalu, tapi tubuhnya sudah berontak memintanya untuk beristirahat.

TOK… TOK…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jongin meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Masuklah," jawab Jongin masih berbaring di sofa.

"Maafkan aku Tn. Kim, ada beberapa berkas yang harus di periksa dan anda tanda tangani," ucap pegawainya.

"Bisakah aku lakukan itu nanti? Aku ingin berbaring sebentar saja."

"Maafkan aku, Tn. Kim, tapi semua dokumen ini akan di gunakan untuk meeting setelah makan siang."

Dengan terpaksa Jongin bangun kemudian duduk di kursi kerjanya, memakai kembali kacamatanya yang baru saja ia lepas 1 menit yang lalu. Tim produksi Jongin dipercaya untuk menjadi tim yang mengerjakan proyek game baru. Ini yang membuat Jongin tak bisa tidur dan istirahat dengan tenang. Karena beberapa atasan mempercayakan ini pada Jongin, dan Jongin tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali," perintah Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jongin kembali memanggil pegawainya yang baru saja pamit keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

"Ah, Sunmi-ssi, bisa kau buatkan aku segelas kopi?" pinta Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Pegawainya tersenyum membalas senyuman Jongin dan memberi jawaban, "Iya, Tn. Kim, saya ajan buatkan."

"Terima kasih," balas Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sunmi kembali ke ruangan Jongin. Membawa segelas kopi dan sepotong cheese cake. Sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumen Jongin menikmati setiap suapan cheese cakenya. Sesekali matanya menatap tablet yang terus ia pegang di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memegang lembaram dokumen.

TOK… TOK…

Sunmi—pegawai Jongin kembali datang. Kali ini bukan segelas kopi dan sepotong cheese lainnya yang ia bawa. Tapi sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"Untukku?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Iya, Tn. Kim, jasa pengiriman barang yang mengantarkan ini," jawab Sunmi.

"Baiklah. Simpanlah itu di meja, nanti akan aku lihat. Terima kasih, Sunmi-sii."

"Baiklah, saya permisi. Apa saya perlu membuatkan kopi untuk anda lagi, Tn. Kim?"

Sambil tersenyum Jongin menjawab, "kau ingin aku terjaga sepanjang hari? Tidak perlu, kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Jongin menatap kotak berwarna biru yang baru saja Sunmi berikan padanya. Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Jongin, tapi semua pekerjaannya membuatnya harus menunda rasa penasarannya dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kayu yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Sambil terus memeriksa handphone.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumamnya kesal.

Tak lama, handphone Kyungsoo bordering. Wajah antusiasnya berubah saat mendengar suara di telepon. Itu Sehun.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"…"

"Tidak. Cepat katakan ada apa?"

"…"

"Sekarang?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"…"

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia bersiap untuk pergi. Sehun tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan memintanya ikut dengannya. Sehun sudah sampai rumah Kyungsoo, dan menunggu kakaknya di mobil.

Sehun hanya ingin bertemu Kyungsoo. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan pada kakanya, tapi dia terlalu takut. Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Apa eomma menyuruhku datang ke rumah lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin minum kopi denganmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tak ingin bertanya lebih jika Sehun sudah memberikan reaksi seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran adiknya. Kyungsoo memilih diam, tak bicara atau berusaha mencari topic pembicaraan. Karena dia tahu itu akan oercuma dan tidak akan membuat suasana hati Sehun lebih baik. Kyungsoo melihat papan petunjuk arah jalan. Di papan petunjuk tertulis Asan. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan Sehun. Sebelumnya tidak pernah adiknya ini mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang jauh hanya untuk bercerita. Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Kau begitu jauh mengajakku minum kopi, Sehun-ah."

"Apa kau tidak bosan selalu mendengar suara bising kendaraan di kota?" balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Dia mengambil handphonenya, berusaha mengirim pesan pada suaminya. Senyum Kyungsoo muncul begitu dia lihat nama suaminya yang berubah. Jongin merubah namanya di kontak Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo hanya memberi nama Jongin dengan emoticon hati di kontaknya. Tapi—sekarang—itu berubah menjadi—My Love Jongin.

 **To: My Love Jongin**

 _Aku suka namamu di kontakku ^^_

 _Jongin-ah, aku pergi bersama Sehun. Sepertinya dia sedang kacau. Pergilah makan malam bersama Jongsu, karena aku takut tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam untukmu_

Tak lama Jongin membalas pesan Kyungsoo mengirimkan foto dirinya dengan wajah yang mulai lusuh dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat suaminya yang begitu terlihat kelelahan. Diam-diam matanya mencari sesuatu di foto yang Jongin kirim. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam foto yang Jongin kirim.

"Apa-apaan dia! Apa dia belum melihat itu?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo bergumam sesuatu.

"Kenapa noona?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Mereka kembali diam. Kyungsoo selalu bingung jika adik lelakinya sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa menunggu sampai Sehun mulai terbuka padanya.

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Kyungsoo tertidur selama perjalanan dan Sehun sama sekali tidak membangunkannya.

"Noona, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sehun sambil sedikit mengguncamg tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka sebelah matanya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari tidur lelapnya. Meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku karena tidur dengan posisi yang salah.

"Ahh… leherku," keluh Kyungsoo sambil memijat pelan lehernya.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, "bangunlah. Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai."

Kyungsoo turun masih dengan terus memijit pelan lehernya yang terasa sakit. Mengikuti langkah Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai kopi yang tak begitu ramai. Ada papan kayu yang menggantung bertuliskan Pyeonghwa di pintu masuk kedai ini. Hanya ada 6 meja di dalam kedai, 2 dari meja tersebut sudah terisi. Sehun memilih bangku yang berada di sudut kedai. Tepat di bawah fentilasi udara, ada bias sinar matahari yang memancar dari fentilasi udara itu.

"Kopi disini enak," ucap Sehun begitu mereka duduk.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk tahu tempat-tempat seperti ini."

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa saja, pilihkan aku menu yang terbaik disini."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, noona."

Sehun pergi untuk memesan cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Kedai ini tidak memiliki pegawai seperti kedai kopi yang berada di pusat kota. Hanya ada pemiliknya, sepasang suami istri paruh baya.

"Kau kembali datang ke sini?" tanya ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"Iya," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa kecil lalu kembali ke mejanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran dan ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun tertawa.

"Ahjumma pemilik kedai mengira kau adalah kekasihku."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak katakana aku ini kakakmu?"

"Akan teedengar menyedihkan jika dia tahu aku datang bersama kakakku," jawab Sehun jahil.

"Ya!" protes Kyungsoo sambil memukul tangan Sehun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pesanan mereka tiba. Dua gelas kopi hangat dan sepiring cookies coklat. Mereka berdua diam, menikmati wangi khas kopi dan suasana tenang.

"Sayang tempat ini terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa pergi seorang diri ke sini," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kopi di kedai Lu itu yang terbaik, noona," sahut Sehun lalu menggigit cookies coklatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sering datang ke kedai kopi miliknya."

"Begitulah…"

"Bagaimana kabar Rahui?"

"Dia baik, dan aku yakin dia akan selalu baik. Dia sedang sibuk kursus untuk ujian persamaannya."

"Ada yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Sehun seketika itu terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia berkata jika dia tak memiliki hal yang harus ia katakan pada kakaknya. Tapi, Sehun sangat yakin jika kakaknya sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau diam? Ini tentang Soonil eonni?"

Sehun menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Sekarang aku mulai berpikir apa yang kau katakan padaku akhir-akhir ini tentang dia—semua itu benar, meski pikiranku tetap ingin percaya padanya, apapun yang terjadi," jawab Sehun kemas.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Dia menghilang. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia saat ini. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya, aku ingin menanyakan tentang dia pada temannya—tapi—aku bahkan tak tahu nomor telepon temannya—satu pun—."

Sehun melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Dan kemarin malam, aku datang ke rumahnya. Noona tahu apa yang terjadi? Seorang tetangganya memberitahu jika keluarga Soonil sudah tak lagi tinggal di rumah itu," suara Sehun terdengar begitu lirih.

Kyungsoo bisa tahu—tidak—bahkan orang lain pun akan tahu bagaimana begitu sedih dan bingungnya Sehun tidak tahu pujaan hatinya berada. Kyungsoo berusaha mengerti perasaan Sehun. Dia pun merasa sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak ada di pikiran Kyungsoo jika Soonil akan melakukan ini pada Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah."

"Kau akan tetap mencari dimana dia?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun?"

"Entahlah."

"Berhentilah menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan kopi ini," jawab Sehun asal.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah lemas menuju ruangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bahkan dia tidak yakin jika tidur akan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Jongin membuka jasnya, melonggarkan dasinya. Duduk dengan tenaga yang hanya tersisa 10%. Mata Jongin tertuju pada kotak berwarna biru yang dikirim untuknya.

Dia duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Melihat semua sisi kotak tersebut. Berharap ada suatu petunjuk atau apapun itu yang memberitahunya siapa yang mengirim kotak ini untuknya. Tidak ada apapun. Sebuah benda berwarna putih dengan 2 garis merah. Jongin tidak mengerti benda apa itu. Kemudian, dia lihat secarik kertas berwarna kuning. Ada tulisan di kertas itu.

" _Halo, appa…"_

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu maksud dari apa yang dia lihat dan baca.

"Kyungsoo hamil?"

Semangat Jongin tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan cepat dia raih handphonenya untuk menghubungi istrinya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak bisa di hubungi. Demi apapun, Jongin ingin memeluk istrinya dengan erat saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar hamil? Tak ada nama siapa pengirim kotak berisi test pack itu. Tetapi Jongin sangat yakin jika itu Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin sangat yakin pula dia hanya memiliki seorang istri, dia hanya tidur dengan istrinya—Kyungsoo, juga dia hanya akan melakukan 'itu' dengan istrinya—Kyungsoo.

"Kemana dia, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Dengan segera Jongin mengambil jasnya, membereskan meja kerjanya asal, dan segera pulang. Dia ingin segera bertemu Kyungsoo. Semua rasa lelahnya hilang dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan pulang. Sehun sebenarnya masih ingin berkeliling, dia tidak ingin diam di rumah. Tapi kakaknya memaksa untuk pulang karena dia tidak ingin pulang larut ke rumah. Kyungsoo sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sehun, dengan mata yang tetap fokus menatap jalan.

"Power bank," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Jongin pasti menghubungiku. Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Handphoneku mati sejak aku pergi denganmu."

Jongin langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo masih belum sampai karena rumah masih sangat sepi. Hari mulai gelap dan Jongin kini mulai khawatir. Dia tidak bisa menghubungi istrinya, juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Kabar terakhir yang dia terima hanya pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim siang tadi saat dia mengatakan akan pergi dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa dia belum juga pulang?" tukas Jongin resah.

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo di luar rumah. Dia tidak bisa tenang menunggu istrinya. Terus menghentakan sebelah kakinya. Melihat ke jalan arah datang mereka. Sudah 30 menit Jongin menunggu tapi Kyungsoo belum juga tiba.

5 menit kemudian…

10 menit kemudian…

15 menit kemudian…

Silau lampu mobil membuat Jongin sedikit memejamkan matanya. Sekarang dia yakin jika itu adalah Kyungsoo. Semua rasa khawatir Jongin yang sejak tadi mengganggunya saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin menghela nafas lalu segera menghampiri istrinya dan memakaikan jaket.

"Sedang apa kau di luar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Baterai handphoneku habis, dan aku lupa membawa power bank."

Sehun mengekor langkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria muda ini selalu iri jika melihat kakaknya bermesraan dengan kakak iparnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat kakaknya bertengkar dengan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Seharusnya aku menghubungimu lebih dulu sebelum aku mengajaknya pergi," seru Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bukan dengan siapa dia pergi dan kemana dia pergi yang membuatku khawatir."

Jongin lalu menunduk. Menempelkan telinganya di perut Kyungsoo. istrinya yang mengerti maksud Jongin tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Dingdong-ah… apa kau baik-baik saja pergi dengan ibumu? Kau lelah?"

Sehun menatap Jongin heran. Keningnya berkerut tanda dia berpikir. Apa yang dilakukan kakak iparnya?

"Kau hamil?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau akan memiliki seorang keponakan dalam 9 bulan," ucap Jongin.

Sehun melangkah mendekat kea rah Kyungsoo berdiri. Kemudia dia menunduk dan melakukan hal sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya.

"Di dalam sini ada seorang bayi mungil yang akan memanggilku paman?" ucap Sehun senang.

"Ada yang mengirimku ini siang tadi," ucap Jongin kemudian sambil menunjukkan kotak biru berisi test pack.

Sehun lalu melihat isi kotak yang Jongin tunjukkan. Matanya membulat, takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk jadi aku baru melihat isi kotak itu sore hari," jelas Jongin sambil merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Pantas kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kau senang?"

"Kau bertanya apa aku senang?"

CHU~

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Apa eomma dan appa sudah tahu?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin dia tahu lebih dulu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membelai pipi Jongin.

"Berhentilah bermesraan di depan orang lain," protes Sehun.

"Pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku pergi hari ini," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang berterima kasih. Selamat, noona. Jaga baik-baik keponakanku."

"Jangan beritahu eomma dan appa tentang ini, ok? Biar aku yang beritahu mereka."

Sehun mengangguk, "iya, aku pulang."

Setelah Sehun pamit untuk pulang, Kyungsoo lalu membersihkan diri. Walau dia menghabiskan waktunya hari ini di dalam mobil, tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket. Jongin sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan di kantor.

"Kau masih bekerja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, hanya memeriksa beberapa dokumen."

Kyungsoo lalu naik ke atas kasur, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Menarik selimut dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Wangi tubuhmu. Aku selalu suka," ucap Kyungsoo sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan kiri Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia melihat istrinya, memberikan senyum manis, lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu yang lain tentang Dingdong?" tanya Jongin lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Akhir minggu ini? Atau besok saja? Kita makan malam dengan mereka."

"Besok? Baiklah. Besok aku akan hubungi abeoji dan eomma."

"Jongsu?"

"Kau tidak pernah lupa dengannya, hmm?" ucap Jongin sambil mencubit dagu Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

"Iya, aku akan hubungi dia juga," kata Jongin kemudian.

"Yeayy… aku akan menghubungi eomma, appa, dan Sehun."

Jongin menyimpan laptopnya yang sejak tadi ada di pangkuannya. Sekarang dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan pipinya di perut Kyungsoo.

"Dingdong-ah, kau tidak lelah? Cepatlah besar di sana agar aku bisa menggendongmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar Jongin memanggil calon bayi mereka dengan nama Dingdong.

"Dingdong? Kau memanggilnya Dingdong?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka. Itu lucu. Dingdong-ah…"

"Tidurlah."

Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo mesra, memberinya kecupan di kening, kemudian membantu istrinya mengatur bantal agar tidurnya nyaman.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut," Kyungsoo memgingatkan.

"Tidak akan, pekerjaanku akan selesai sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, baru saja bertemu denga profesor pembimbing tugas akhirnya. Dia kembali ke rumah, menunggu waktu makan malam dengan kakaknya nanti. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun seperti orang tak jelas. Selalu melihat handphonenya. Di dalam pikirannya selalu berpikir dan bertanya kemana Soonil. Pria muda ini sadar, mungkin Soonil bukan untuknya atau dia lelah menjalani hubungan dengan pria yang lebih muda darinya. Sehun hanya ingin bicara dengan Soonil, tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir dengan hal yang tidak jelas.

Ratusan pesan, puluhan pesan suara, beribu-ribu kali Sehun coba untuk menghubungi Soonil. Terakhir orang-orang di tempatnya bekerja pun tidak tahu kemana Soonil. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengatakan jika dia akan mengundurkan diri.

Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan pikiran Sehun. Ibunya memanggil namanya tanpa Sehun hiraukan sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun-ah?" tanya ibunya sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku eomma, tadi aku memakai earphone."

"Eomma akan pergi ke tempat kakakmu, diamlah di rumah."

"Eomma akan pergi seorang diri?"

"Iya. Eomma akan naik taksi."

"Tidak perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Tunggu di rumah, dan periksa ini. Jika airnya sudah habis, matikan kompornya," ucap ibu Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Eomma menyuruhku menunggu masakan ini?"

"Iya. Eomma pergi."

"Ah… eomma. Malam nanti kita akan bertemu noona, untuk apa pergi ke rumahnya?"

"Jangan lupa matikan itu," ibunya kembali berpesan.

"Eomma…"

Rengekan Sehun tak di gubris. Ibunya tetap pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Sehun tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Menunggu hingga saatnya dia mematikan kompor dan bisa melakukan hal lain. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama setengah jam tugas Sehun selesai menyelesaikan perintah ibunya.

KRING… KRING…

Handphone Sehun bordering, ada panggilan masuk. Itu ibunya. Dengan cepat Sehun menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"Halo, eomma."

"…"

"Di kamar? Sebentar. Biar aku cari."

"…"

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar ibunya. Karena dia diminta untuk mencari sebuah kotak berisi kalung.

"Eomma. Aku menemukannya."

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku akan bawa saat menjemput eomma nanti."

"…"

"Baiklah, eom-"

Mata Sehun tertuju pada sebuah benda. Sepertinya itu sebuah undangan. Bukan karena benda itu adalah sebuah undangan. Tapi karena dia melihat nama yang tertulis di undangan tersebut.

 _Soonil & Minho_

Sehun yakin, bahkan sangat yakin jika matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan dia bisa membaca dengan baik. Setelah ia selesai bicara dengan ibunya, Sehun dengan ragu mengambil undangan itu. Dengan semua ketidakyakinannya dia buka undangan itu. Seketika rasa dingin menerpa, bahkan hingga hati Sehun terasa sangat dingin. Bagai membuka sebuah kotak Pandora, satu per satu semua pertanyaannya tentang kekasihnya terjawab. Sehun hanya tersenyum getir.

Sehun pergi dari rumahnya tak lama setelah dia membaca undangan Soonil. Semua keluarganya sibuk menghubunginya karena Sehun mendadak mengatakan jika dia tidak akan hadir dalam acara makan malam dengan kakaknya. Sudah tahu pasti, kakaknya pasti akan mudah membaca apa yang terjadi dengannya. Lebih baik untuk tidak hadir, dari pada dia hanya membuat orang di hadapannya khawatir. Dia mengatakan jika mendadak harus mengerjakan tugas akhirnya, karena harus segera dia kirimkan pada profesor pembimbingnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Seseorang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Setelah yakin pria yang dia lihat adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, dengan cepat ia berlari untuk menyusul.

"Oppa!" teriak Rahui mengejutkan Sehun.

"Astaga. Kau ini!"

"Oppa, kau melamun?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun lemas.

"Kau bohong. Kau kemari pasti karena ada yang kau pikirkan dan membiarkan Lu eonni untuk membantumu kembali normal."

Sehun menjitak kepala Rahui.

"Ahhh! Sakit."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Cepatlah pulang!"

"Aku sedang berjalan untuk pulang," jawab Rahui sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya menggoda Sehun.

Pria jangkung, memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan leher V. Tersenyum pada Luhan yang sedang membuang sampah. Berjalan menju Luhan sambil melepas jaket kulitnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak di sini?" komentar Luhan begitu Sehun mendekat.

"Aku rindu padamu," jawab Sehun asal lalu berjalan masuk lebih dulu.

Luhan mengekor di belakang Sehun. Segaris senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Entah Sehun mengatakan itu hanya untuk menggodanya atau bukan, yang terpenting dia senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Berjalan menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Sehun. Tanpa diminta, Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi yang belum Luhan rapikan.

Sehun memang tak pernah memiliki alasan pasti jika dia datang ke kedai. Sesering apapun itu. tapi kali ini Luhan tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat pria itu enggan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin yang lain, selain kopi," pinta Sehun.

Pagi tadi Sehun mengatakan jika dia akan makan malam dengan keluarga besarnya. Lalu, sekarang pria ini tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah lusuhnya. Luhan tak bertanya kenapa. Meski dia tahu ada sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun. Jelas, Luhan pun tidak ingin bertanya alasan kenapa Sehun lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya di kedai kopinya, dibandingkan hadir di acara keluarganya. Ini bukanlah Sehun. Juga, tak biasanya pria muda ini memesan minuman lain selain kopi di kedainya. Dia memang baru mengenal Sehun, tapi Luhan tahu jika Sehun bukan tipe orang yang senang minum. Luhan biarkan Sehun menyendiri. Dia yakin ada sesuatu dan lebih baik Luhan tak campur tangan tentang hal itu jika Sehun tak meminta.

"Eonni, ada apa dengan Sehun oppa?" tanya Rahui sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bertanya apapun."

"Aigoo... lihatlah dia. Eonni sebaiknya kau ganti soju itu dengan air putih. Dia sudah mabuk."

Luhan mengambil segelas teh hangat untuk ia berikan pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, cukup dengan soju itu, hmmm. Minumlah ini. Ini bisa membantumu merasa lebih baik," kata Luhan.

Dengan kepala tertunduk Sehun memegang tangan Luhan menahan Luhan pergi.

"Temani aku," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Huh?"

"Duduklah. Temani aku."

Tanpa bertanya lagi Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun. Dia duduk di hadapan Sehun. Menatap pria muda yang sedang tertunduk dan enggan menunjukkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya dia bersuara dan bertanya apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Dan ada apa dengannya? Sekali lagi, Luhan tidak ingin semakin membuat suasana hati Sehun semakin buruk.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Luhan yang berada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sudah mulai kabur karena mabuk.

"Hmmm... iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun terdiam. Pandangan sendu Sehun tunjukan. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sehun-ah, lebih baik kau katakan tentang apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan buat dirimu sakit," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Lu-"

"Iya," sahut Luhan pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh?"

BUK!

Belum sempat Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan pria berkemeja di depannya, kepala Sehun tertunduk di atas meja. Dia tak lagi bertenaga karena mabuk. Rahui yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan dari dapur langsung dengan cepat menghampiri meja tempat Sehun dan Luhan duduk. Segera Rahui ambil handphonenya, dan berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Sehun mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Bias sinar matahari begitu mengganggu pandangannya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Perutnya pun terasa mual. Sehun ingat jika semalam dia mabuk. Tapi dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Dengan mata yang masih dalam keadaan setengah tertutup, ia berusaha mengenali tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Sehun menghela nafas begitu ia mendengar suara kakaknya.

Dengan tenaga yang belum terkumpul sempurna, Sehun turun dari atas kasur dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah, aku sudah buatkan kau sup agar kau merasa lebih baik."

Sehun lalu duduk. Menyendok sup buatan kakaknya untuk membuat dirinya lebih baik.

"Noona, apa kau semalam yang menjemputku?"

"Hmmm."

"Apa eomma tahu aku disini?"

"Hmmm."

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Sehun yang aku kenal tidak pernah seperti ini. Habiskan itu, aku harus pergi. Pulang lah setelah kau merasa lebih baik. Aku sudah katakan pada eomma jika kaupulang kemari karena kau baru menyelesaikan tugasmu tengah malam dan tidak mau mengganggu eomma dan appa."

Sehun tertegun. Diam tanpa berkata apapun.

"Jongin-ah, aku akan pergi," teriak Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah kau berteriak memanggil suamimu?" protes Sehun yang risih dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "maafkan aku. Aku pergi."

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun pergi menuju kamar untuk berpamitan pada Jongin.

Sehun seperti mayat hidup. Dia bergerak, dia bicara, dia mendengar, melakukan apa yang manusia hidup lakukan. Tapi raganya kosong. Sebuah undangan pernikahan bisa membuat hidup Sehun seakan terkena angin topan. Tak karuan. Berantakan.

Dalam diamnya Sehun mengingat apa yang dia katakan semalam saat dia sedang bersama Luhan. Sampai dia ingat sesuatu yang Luhan katakan padanya.

"Mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan, dari pada membuat hatiku sakit," pekik Sehun dalam hati.

Awal musim panas berhasil membuat hidup Sehun tak kalah panas. Saat kemarin—tiba-tiba—ia menemukan sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan nama Soonil tertulis di atasnya. Dengan siapa? Tentu bukan dengan Sehun. Nama lelaki lain tertulis di sana. Entah siapa dia. Sakit. Hanya membaca nama kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang itu membuat hati Sehun hancur. Berbulan-bulan Sehun seperti orang bodoh, selalu menunggu kabar darinya. Lalu tiba-tiba dalam hitungan detik ia tahu jika kekasihnya akan menikah dalam waktu satu minggu. Sehun berharap ini hanya lelucon. Ini hanya mimpi. Dimana semua akan kembali normal. Tapi sayang, berkali-kali ia cubit lengannya sendiri, dan dia tetap merasakan sakit. Itu berarti bukanlah mimpi yang Sehun alami.

Kyungsoo diminta untuk datang ke rumah ibunya. Ibunya mengatakan jika ada undangan untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Appa tidak akan pulang hingga besok?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah apel.

"Hmmm, dia baru akan pulang lusa nanti."

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa Sehun menyulitkanmu? Pukul berapa dia datang ke rumahmu?"

"Tengah malam. Setelah dia lulus dia tidak akan lagi tidur larut malam karena tugas akhirnya, eomma."

Dalam hati Kyungsoo meminta maaf karena dia harus berbohong pada ibunya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan jika Sehun mabuk berat semalam. Meski Kyungsoo masih belum tahu kenapa adiknya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana semalam? Kau bisa tidur nyenyak?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu merasa gerah, padahal AC di kamarku menyala."

"Dingdong yang merasa gerah."

"Benarkah? Kau merasa gerah semalam, hmmm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Kapan kau akan memeriksakan kandunganmu?"

"Dua minggu lagi, eomma."

"Beritahu eomma jika kau perlu bantuan apapun."

"Siap!" jawab Kyungsoo melakukan gerakan hormat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada undangan pernikahan untukmu."

"Undangan? Siapa yang akan menikah, eomma?"

"Soonil. Kau ingat? Teman bekerjamu dulu."

"Huh? Siapa eomma bilang? Soonil?"

"Iya, Soonil."

"Eomma tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak. Undangan untukmu eomma simpan di laci meja di kamarmu."

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia perlu memastikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari ibunya. Benar. Nama Soonil tertulis di undangan itu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali keluar.

"Eomma, eomma, eomma..."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Sehun tahu?"

"Eomma rasa belum, karena eomma menyimpan itu di dalam laci ada apa?"

"Eomma tidak tahu tentang Sehun dan eonni?"

"Bukankah mereka berdua sudah berpisah? Soonil yang menceritakan jika mereka sudah berpisah dan Soonil memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Minho, calon suaminya."

"Ini gila. Eomma, aku harus pulang."

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak makan malam di sini?"

"Tidak, eomma. Terima kasih. Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati, jangan berlari seperti itu," teriak ibu Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo harus segera pulang. Mendengar tentang undangan pernikahan Soonil, Kyungsoo teringat Sehun-adiknya-Kyungsoo curiga jika Sehun sudah tahu tentang ini. Jika benar karena ini penyebab Sehun mabuk, Kyungsoo harus mengingatkan Sehun agar dia tak melakukan hal aneh.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Menatap laptop dengan kening berkerut karena berpikir.

"Oh, noona. Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Apa eomma menanyakanku?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, terima kasih untuk sup pagi ini."

Kyungsoo perlahan mendekati Sehun. Duduk di samping adiknya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Jika tahu tentang pernikahan Soonil, tidak mungkin Sehun begitu tenang duduk di rumahnya, tersenyum manis.

"Ah, noona. Aku pinjam laptopmu. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas akhirku. Karena besok profesor memintaku untuk menemuinya lagi."

"Kenapa semalam kau mabuk?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Karena ini."

Sehun menunjukan apa yang ada di layar laptop pada kakaknya. Kyungsoo melihat apa yang Sehun tunjukan. Apa Sehun benar tidak datang ke acara makan malam keluarga semalam karena tugas akhirnya?

"Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Semalam aku minum untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa bingungku karena tugas akhir ini."

"Kau benar mengerjakan tugas akhirmu semalam?"

"Tentu saja. Menurutmu aku berbohong?"

.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian…**

Dengan semua rasa ragu, Sehun memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi. Pergi menemui seseorang yang seharusnya ia temui sejak lama. Bukan hari ini. Tapi, Sehun harus lakukan ini. Dia harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Katakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Akhirnya dia sampai. Tempat tujuannya sudah ramai. Banyak karangan bunga ucapan selamat berjajar rapi di depan gedung. Dengan rasa ragu yang masih Sehun rasakan ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam gedung. Hatinya perih saat melihat nama di setiap karangan bunga ucapan selamat. Tertulis nama yang tak pernah Sehun harapkan tertulis di sana. Soonil. Sehun terus berjalan, menuju ruang tempat pengantin menunggu. Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Seketika wajah riang gadisnya terbayang dalam benak Sehun. Dia datang ke acara pernikahan Soonil. Entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia menyeret dirinya sendiri ke tempat ini.

TOK… TOK…

Sehun melangkah masuk setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk. Dalam hitungan detik, suara tawa yang tadi Sehun dengar hilang begitu dirinya masuk. Soonil tertegun, dengan cepat dia meminta semua orang yang sebelumnya sedang bersamanya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hai," sapa Sehun lembut.

Ia tatap Soonil yang terkejut melihat sosoknya yang tiba-tiba datang. Datang dengan menunjukan senyumannya. Senyum tipis tapi begitu lembut.

"Sehun-ah."

Soonil hanya memanggil nama Sehun pelan dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku selalu ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin, karena aku yakin kau akan sangat cantik."

"Sehun-ah."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tiba-tiba datang seperti ini."

Sehun menarik nafas. Berusaha mengatur emosinya sendiri.

"Jangan kau jelaskan apapun. Karena bagiku kau itu kenangan indah. Jangan rusak itu karena aku mendengar penjelasanmu."

Soonil hanya mematung. Menatap nanar pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Soonil. Sehun melangkah, membuat jarak dirinya dan Soonil begitu dekat. Sehun tatap wajah wanita di depannya. Make up sederhana tapi begitu membuat dia terlihat begitu cantik. Dengan ragu Sehun sentuk tengkuk Soonil. Perlahan, dengan rasa ragu dan segala perasaan yang tak bisa di jelaskan, ia kecup kening Soonil. Satu kecupan penuh rasa sayang, rasa tidak ingin kehilangan, sebagai tanda perpisahan. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di sudut mata Soonil.

"Selamat. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya. Ucapkan ini juga padanya."

Sehun hapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Soonil sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Senyuman tipis tapi menghangatkan kembali Sehun tunjukan. Dia tak ingin ucapan selamat tinggalnya terkesan buruk bagi Soonil dan juga dirinya sendiri. Meski dalam hatinya—jauh di dalam hatinya—ia ingin berteriak, mengucapkan semua sumpah serapahnya pada wanita yang menyakitinya. Tapi, Sehun tahu itu sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo… halo… apa kabar kalian semua? Aku kembali update setelah sekian lama**

 **Sebenernya chapter ini bakal diupload waktu birthday Jongin atau Kyungsoo kemaren. Tapi, karena seribu hal jadi batal**

 **Maafkan…**

 **Semoga suka dengan apa yang aku tulis di chapter ini…**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya buat kalian yang masih mau menunggu…**

 **Thank you…**

 ***kisshug***

 ***XOXO***


End file.
